Sunshine Becomes You
by myunicorn91
Summary: [CHAP 13-END!] "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

Kim Sehun bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukimam di daerah Gangnam. Langit kota Seoul terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Sehun sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Sehun yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit Seoul yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Sehun yakin Kim Junmyeon terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Dia baru saja merampungkan konser pianonya di Asia, dan minggu depan dia akan memulai konsernya di Eropa. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Junmyeon sudah sibuk, dia jarang mau menjawab telepon dan jarang mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Sehun akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Junmyeon secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan _hyung_nya itu mash hidup. Juga untuk memastikan sang _hyung_ tidak membuat langit Seoul berubah mendung, semendung suasana hatinya. Oh, kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah. Junmyeon mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah kalau dia sendiri sedang tidak ingin menikmati hari yang indah.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Dia baru hendak menekan bel interkom apartemen di lantai empat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar gedung. Tangan Sehun terulur menahan pintu tetap terbuka sementara pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan lewat dan menuruni tangga baru sambil bercakap-cakap.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depanpun tertutup serta terkunci secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih di lantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel.

Pintu baru dibuka setelah Sehun menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah Junmyeon yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Sehun bahwa suasana hati _hyung_nya memang tidak terlalu ceria.

"Hai, _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Kim Junmyeon menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu bergeser ke samping, membiarkan Sehun lewat.

"Ya," sahut Sehun singkat dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Sehun menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya _hyung_nya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, terang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku -kebanyakan buku musik- menutupi salah satu dinding di sana. Sehun melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaaan terbuka dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya. Di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil di samping piano, dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Kukira kau masih di Busan." Suara Junmyeon terdengar di belakangnya.

Sehun memang pernah memberitahu Junmyeon bahwa dia dan krunya akan mengikuti perlombaan _b-boy_ yang diadakan di Busan. Ternyata _hyung_nya masih ingat. Dia berbalik menatap Junmyeon yang berjalan menyusulnya ke ruang duduk. "Aku kembali ke Seoul kemarin sore." sahut Sehun ringan.

Alis Junmyeon terangkat. "Benarkah?" Dia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "_Hyung_, kau punya minuman? Aku sangat haus." Sehun membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Sahut Junmyeon ogah-ogahan.

Sehun mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Dia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, dimana Junmyeon sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan.

"Jadi, _hyung_, apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari adikmu ini? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?"

"Bukan." Gumam Junmyeon. Dia tidak memandang Sehun, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemari Junmyeon kembali menari lincah di atas piano dan denting suara piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon menghentkan permainan pianonya dan menggerutu pelan. "Ini tidak benar."

Sehun mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus, _hyung_. Lagu barumu?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano. Sepertinya dia sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_Hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Junmyeon _hyung_." Panggil Sehun lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Junmyeon _hyung_!"

Kali ini Junmyeon mengangkat wajah, menatap Sehun dengan jengkel. "Apa?"

Sehun melotot menatap _hyung_nya. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara, _hyung_. Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak kembali dari tur Asiamu minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, _hyung_, kau tau?"

"Aku keluar kemarin." Bantah Junmyeon, tapi nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk...untuk..." Junmyeon terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu?"

Sehun mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, _hyung_, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" kata Sehun gemas. "Siapa tau setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia luar, kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu."

Junmyeon mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan." Gerutunya. Namun dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk. "Dimana kuletakkan kunci sialan itu?"

Sehun mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini." Kata Junmyeon ketika mereka sedang menuruni tangga.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dengan alis terangkat.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan _b-boy_ itu kan, Sehunie?"

Sehun menatap _hyung_nya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Asal _hyung_ tau, karena _hyung_ sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari kami, akhirnya aku memutuskan datang kesini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya Appa, Umma, dan adik yang mengkhawatirkanmu." katanya panjang lebar.

"Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu," lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Hyung_ mengenalku dengan sangat baik, bukan?"

Junmyeon tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

****ooo****

Junmyeon tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada adiknya, tapi dia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin ada benarnya.

"Jadi kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Junmyeon ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. _Hyung_ mau mencobanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada, _hyung_. Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik _b-boy_ kepada anak-anak remaja."

Junmyeon melirik adiknya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Junmyeon akui adiknya memang seorang _b-boy _yang sangat berbakat. Sehun dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan _b-boy_, baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Tapi Kim Sehun sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Dia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Tapi mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Sehun bukan orang yang sabar dan dia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Junmyeon adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, jadi dia tau benar soal itu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi mengejutkan, bukan? _Hyung_ pasti sama sekali tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar, kan?

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Junmyeon blak-blakan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, tapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Yixing."

"Yixing siapa?"

"Zhang Yixing."

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah dia mengenal nama itu. Karena dari cara Sehun mengucapkan nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Zhang Yixing. Tapi tidak, Junmyeon yakin dia tidak mengenal seorangpun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar. Ah, dia juga penari, _hyung_. Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari dan...aku langsung terpesona." Sehun terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mmmm," Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun terus terang. "Aku dan sekitar selusin namja dan juga yeoja lain."

"Ah, namja yang populer." Komentar Junmyeon.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sehun membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Meskipun namja, tapi dia sangat manis. Dia juga sangat menyenangkan. Dan...entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. _Hyung _mengerti maksudku, kan?"

_Ya Tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng_, desah Junmyeon dalam hati. "Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tau, _hyung_."

Junmyeon melirik Sehun sekilas lalu kembali fokus memperhatikan jalan. "Kau tidak tau?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tau, _hyung_, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara padaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi...yah, aku tidak tau."

Junmyeon tertawa keras. "Sehunie, kau sudah dipermainkan." Katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia orang yang populer, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Sehun yang malang."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, _hyung_. Dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Bantahnya tegas. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mampir sebentar ke studio? Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Setelah itu, _hyung_ akan tau bahwa penilaian _hyung_ salah."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalau _hyung _memang ahli menilai seseorang, mungkin setelah melihatnya, _hyung_ bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk padaku tentang cara mendekatinya." tambah Sehun lagi.

****ooo****

"Ini tempatnya, _hyung_. Ayo masuk."

Junmyeon berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Diikutinya Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Sehun menyapa seorang namja mungil di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Yixing?" gurau Junmyeon.

"Hahaha, lucu." Gumam Sehun datar. "Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan lantai atas."

Junmyeon terkekeh dan mengikuti Sehun menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. "Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Yixing ini."

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sehingga Junmyeon sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"_Hyung_!"

Junmyeon mendengar seruan Sehun sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan terasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Junmyeon _hyung_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon mendengar suara Sehun yang cemas, tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Yixing?" Suara Sehun kembali terdengar. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi. "Yixing-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Seorang namja berwajah oriental dan berambut hitam yang menindih Junmyeon itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu matanya terbelalak kaget. "Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku." Namja itu cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Yixing-_ah_, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik lengan namja itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namja itu meringis ketika kakinya menginjak lantai. "Aduh, aduh. Sebentar..."

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Junmyeon menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun sibuk mengurusi namja itu dan tidak peduli pada _hyung_nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Kim Sehun akan menerima balasannya nanti. Junmyeon berusaha duduk. Dia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Ada luka lain?" suara Sehun terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Junmyeon. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak!" bantah namja itu cepat. "Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan." Desak Sehun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

Junmyeon duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya. "Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Namja itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku..."

"Bukan kau." Sela Junmyeon tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi aku."

Kali ini Sehun menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Oh, astaga!" serunya kaget.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_Annyeong_, apa kabar semuanya? *sokakrab*

Kali ini saya bawa FF Remake, hehehehe xD

Adakah yang sudah baca novel aslinya?

Novel ini bagus banget dan sangat menyentuh. Ilana Tan selalu mampu membuat pembaca ikut larut dalam cerita yang ditulisnya. Saya me-Remake novel ini dengan harapan _readerdeul _sekalian bisa ikut merasakan romansa-romansa indah yang tercipta di novel itu. Semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya.

Meski mungkin agak -bahkan mungkin sangat aneh- karena saya mengubah haluan (?) nya menjadi BL, tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini ya. Saya minta maaf kalo beberapa dari kalian merasa kurang nyaman.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

Gomawo *bow*

_Last_,

Wanna to review? /wink/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

_**Chapter 2**_

"Apa? _Hyung_mu seorang pianis?" Yixing menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Sehun balas menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis, tapi Yixing dapat melihat raut kecemasan di wajah namja itu. "Ya. Dan dia sangat terkenal." Sahut Sehun pelan.

Yixing merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. "Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal. Ya Tuhan." Gumamnya lirih. Yixing memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yixing-_ah_, ini bukan kesalahanmu." Sehun memegang bahu Yixing dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba menghiburnya. "Kau juga tidak sengaja tersandung karpet dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga untuk mencelakainya."

Yixing menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dia dan Sehun sedang duduk di deretan bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Junmyeon yang masih berada di ruang periksa. Ajaib, Yixing sendiri tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di pahanya. Pergelangan kakinya hanya terkilir ringan dan sekarang sudah sembuh.

Sedangkan Kim Junmyeon... Mereka tidak tau separah apa cedera yang dialami Junmyeon, tapi melihat namja itu memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Yixing sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima yang terburuk. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal?_

Tentu saja hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah meminta maaf. Yixing belum sempat melakukan itu tadi. Yah, dia harus minta maaf. Setelah itu? Apa lagi? Membayar biaya perawatannya? Bagaimana kalau Junmyeon tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam benak Yixing dan seketika dia menegang. Ya Tuhan, semoga itu tidak terjadi. Dia akan merasa sangat berdosa jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Yixing menghela nafas berat. Bau rumah sakit yang sangat dibencinya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat berdiri di sampingnya. Yixing mendongak dan melihat Junmyeon keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama seorang dokter yang sudah berumur. Sang dokter mengatakan sesuatu dan Junmyeon mendengarkan sambil mengangguk muram. Pandangan Yixing beralih ke tangan kanan Junmyeon yang dibebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya.

Jadi... tangannya benar-benar patah?

"_Hyung_, bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Sehun ketika Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Yixing ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata Junmyeon beralih menatapnya dan Yixing merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan nafasnya tercekat. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu membuat Yixing sangat yakin bahwa Junmyeon sama sekali tidak senang melihatnya berada disana. Yixing berharap, bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, sekarang Yixing pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Lalu tatapan mematikan itu beralih ke Sehun. "Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada rendah dan pelan.

Yixing menggigit bibir dan melirik Sehun sekilas. Dia tau persis siapa "dia" yang dimaksud Junmyeon. Begitu pula Sehun.

"_Hyung_, ayolah. Yixing tidak sengaja mencelakaimu." Kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melihat ke arah Yixing, dia berjalan melewati Sehun dengan langkah lebar.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Sehun. "_Hyung_!"

Yixing menatap punggung Junmyeon yang berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, cemas, takut.

Sehun mendesah berat dan menatap Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Ayo." Ajaknya.

Yixing menatap Sehun, lalu menatap sosok Junmyeon yang semakin menjauh, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Eh...kurasa aku tidak..."

"Ayolah." Sela Sehun sambil meraih siku Yixing dan menariknya menyusul Junmyeon yang sudah tiba di depan pintu lift di ujung koridor. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, Yixing langsung berdiri menempel di sudut. Junmyeon tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sehun menatap Yixing dan Junmyeon bergantian, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Jadi, _hyung_, apa kata dokter?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Yixing memberanikan diri melirik Junmyeon. Dia tidak bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, wajah Junmyeon masih terlihat menakutkan. Lalu terdengar suara Junmyeon yang rendah. "Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap dibebat seperti ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kita baru bisa tau dengan pasti apakah ada kerusakan permanen dan apakah aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku seperti dulu lagi."

"Dua bulan?" tanya Sehun kaget. "Berarti konsermu minggu depan..."

"Mm."

_Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa?_ Yixing menatap Sehun dan Junmyeon bergantian. _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jangan-jangan..._

"Harus dibatalkan."

Tepat setelah Junmyeon mengucapkan kalimat itu, pintu lift terbuka. Junmyeon dan Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift, sementara Yixing masih mematung sejenak. Kemudian dia tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka.

Jadi Kim Junmyeon seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang dia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Yixing memang tidak tau banyak tentang penyelenggaraan konser, tapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukkan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya. Bukankah begitu? Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yixing berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf pada Junmyeon, tiba-tiba namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan salah sartu tombol dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. Yixing mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"_Hyung_ menelepon siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Yifan."

"Manajermu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat. "Yifan? Ini aku. Aku ingin kau membatalkan konser minggu depan."

Yixing menggigit bibir.

"Tidak, bukan hanya konser di London. Tapi semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Paris, Berlin, Roma, Madrid...Ya, Yifan, semuanya. Batalkan semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun."

Yixing menggigit kukunya. Jadi bukan hanya satu konser? Apakah keadaan bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Akan kuceritakan besok." Lanjut Junmyeon. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan tentang pembatalan ini?"

Yixing tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan setelah itu. Yixing memandang keluar jendela, tapi dia tidak benar-benar menikmati sesuatu. Pemandangan di luar sana melesat lewat begitu saja seperti bayangan samar. Hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi Yixing. Bukan hanya karena masalah dengan Junmyeon, tapi harinya sudah terasa salah sejak Yixing membuka mata pagi ini. Dan sekarang segalanya bertambah buruk.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu gedung bertingkat empat di tepi jalan. Junmyeon menutup ponsel dan menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehunie, apakah besok kau bisa mengantarku menemui Yifan? Aku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Maaf, _hyung_. Besok aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun dengan nada menyesal. "Kami harus tampil dalam acara amal untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa." Dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yixing, membuat kedua namja Kim yang duduk di depannya serentak menoleh menatapnya. Yah...sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang menoleh menatapnya. Junmyeon hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik Yixing sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku..." gumam Yixing salah tingkah. "Aku bisa... Maksudku..."

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak perlu. Biar kusuruh Yifan yang datang kesini besok pagi." Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Sehun melempar seulas senyum menenangkan ke arah Yixing lalu bergegas menyusul Junmyeon yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga batu di luar gedung. Yixing tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua kakak beradik itu. Yixing menelan ludah ketika mata gelap Junmyeon menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu Yixing melihat Junmyeon berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Ketika pintu depan itu tertutup, barulah Yixing menghembuskan nafas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan meghampiri Yixing. "Jangan khawatir. Junmyeon _hyung _tidak menyalahkanmu."

Yixing menatap Sehun dengan ragu. "Kau yakin? Kau tau, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke studio."

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Sehun-_ah_. Lebih baik kau temani _hyung_mu saja." Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya hendak membantah, Yixing memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Oke?"

****ooo****

Yixing berlari-lari kecil memasuki studionya dan segera pergi ke loker untuk bersiap-siap. Kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Yixing sudah menjadi instruktur tari kontemporer di studio itu selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Yixing menyukai pekerjaannya. Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah jiwanya. Dia tidak punya keahlian apapun selain menari. Yixing tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila dia tidak bisa menari lagi.

Yixing membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Lalu dia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menarik nafas panjang. Yixing mengeluarkan tabung plastik kecil dari dalam tas, membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sebutir pil ke telapak tangannya dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Yixing?"

Yixing tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Yuri-_ya_, _annyeong_." Sapanya ketika melihat rekan kerjanya.

Yuri menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk tabung plastik yang ada di genggaman Yixing. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Yixing melempar tabung plastik itu dalam tasnya dan mendesah. "Sakit kepala."

"Karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang kejadian di tangga tadi?" Yixing balas bertanya. "Bukankah tadi kau tidak ada?"

Yuri tertawa kecil. "Hyukjae _oppa_ memberitahuku begitu aku kembali sehabis makan siang. Dia bilang Sehun dan temannya juga ada disana waktu itu dan mereka yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Yixing mengernyit. "Dia bukan teman Sehun, tapi kakaknya. Dan bukan aku yang terluka, tapi dia."

"Oh, ya? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, kan?

Yixing mendesah berat. "Tangannya terkilir dan harus dibebat selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Oh? Apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah cederanya serius?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Kalau cederanya parah, pasti dokter sudah mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Bukan masalah besar." kata Yuri.

Yixing tersenyum samar. "Mudah-mudahan begitu."

Yuri melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu loker. "Aku lega kau tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sehun ketika kau terjatuh dari tangga. Dia pasti panik setengah mati."

Yixing memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker. "Oh ya? Kenapa?"

Yuri menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa? Yixing-_ah_, Sehun jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dia setuju mengajar disini karena kau yang memintanya. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya."

Yixing menyadarinya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. "Sehun memang baik."

Yuri menutup pintu loker dan menatap Yixing. "Dia memang baik. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia baik, menyenangkan, dan menurutku enak dipandang. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Yuri sekali lagi. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya." Bantah Yixing.

"Tapi bukan dalam pengertian yang _itu_."

Yixing menutup pintu loker dan tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, kita pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan." Gerutu Yuri, lalu mengikuti Yixing keluar dari ruangan.

****ooo*****

Junmyeon berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kembali ke gedung apartemennya sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan lega. Dia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum minum secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Karena itu, pagi ini dia hampir gila karena tidak bisa membuat kopi seperti biasa. Kemarin dia baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal sederhana yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan satu tangan, termasuk membuat kopi. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dilakukan Junmyeon dengan satu tangan adalah membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Semua ini gara-gara namja itu. Junmyeon mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak, dia tidak akan memikirkan namja itu. Tidak sekarang. Kalau dia memikirkan namja itu, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah meremukkan gelas plastik berisi kopinya atau meninju sesuatu. Jadi, tidak, dia tidak akan memikirkan namja itu sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menikmati kopinya. Meskipun kopi yang dibelinya di kafe ujung jalan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kopi buatannya, tapi hanya ini yang bisa didapatkannya sekarang. Dan dia harus puas dengan ini. Kopi ini saja sudah cukup. Dia tidak perlu sarapan walaupun dia kelaparan. Dia juga tidak perlu...

Junmyeon menghentikan jalan pikirannya seiring langkah kakinya yang berhenti mendadak di tengah anak tangga di depan gedung apartemennya. Terkutuklah dirinya. Junmyeon melhat namja itu berdiri di pintu depan gedung apartemennya.

Namja itu.

Mimpi buruknya.

Malaikat kegelapannya.

Dan suasana hati Junmyeon pun kembali buruk.

Namja itu berdiri membelakangi Junmyeon, menghadap interkom yang terpasang di samping pintu, menekan bel apartemen Junmyeon berkali-kali. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat jawaban, namja itu menghela nafas panjang. Tentu saja dia belum menyadari bahwa Junmyeon sebenarnya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Junmyeon mengerutkan kening menatap malaikat kegelapannya yang mendadak muncul di depan matanya. Kenapa namja itu datang ke sini?

Namja itu masih berdiri menghadap interkom. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sekali lagi hendak menekan bel, tapi diurungkannya. Diturunkannya tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Lalu dia berbalik dan langsung terkesiap begitu melihat Junmyeon. Yixing mematung di hadapan Junmyeon dengan mata melebar kaget. Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberengut menatap namja yang telah menghancurkan dunianya dan membuatnya cacat dalam sekejap.

Yixing hendak membuka mulut, tapi Junmyeon lebih cepat. "Jangan coba-coba jatuh lagi." katanya tajam.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung. Dia menunduk dan menyadari apa yang dimaksud Junmyeon. Dia berdiri di puncak tangga sementara Junmyeon berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Tidak, aku..."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sela Junmyeon dan dia sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar ramah.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf." Kata Yixing cepat. Ditatapnya Junmyeon sambil menggigit bibir.

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata.

"Aku belum sempat meminta maaf. Kemarin, maksudku. Jadi hari ini aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Junmyeon terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Baiklah, kau sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah." Katanya sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke arah pintu depan. Junmyeon merasa harus segera menyingkir dari posisinya yang berbahaya di tengah tangga, sebelum namja itu jatuh lagi, menubruknya, dan mematahkan kedua tangan serta kakinya.

"Aku ingin membantu." kata Yixing tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?"

Yixing tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Junmyeon lekat. "Aku ingin membantu." ulangnya. "Bagaimanapun, aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi..."

"Dan bagaimana kau membantuku?" potong Junmyeon datar, sama sekali tidak berniat menerima bantuan apapun dari namja itu.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata ragu. "Aku...bisa menjadi tangan kirimu."

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi tangan kiriku." Tukas Junmyeon, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Junmyeon tertegun. Matanya menatap kenop pintu, lalu menunduk menatap tangan kanannya yang dibebat dan tangan kirinya yang memegang gelas kopi.

Oh, sialan.

"Kau mau aku memegangi kopimu sementara kau mengeluarkan kunci?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing dengan perasaan dongkol, tapi dia tidak menemukan ekspresi mengejek di wajah namja itu. Malaikat kegelapannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan ragu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yixing meraih kopi Junmyeon dan mau tidak mau, Junmyeon terpaksa membiarkan namja itu mengambil alih kopinya. Sementara Junmyeon merogoh saku celana jinsnya, Yixing melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menyirami tanamanmu kalau kau punya tanaman."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"Aku bisa memberi makan anjingmu...atau kucingmu, kalau kau punya anjing atau kucing."

Junmyeon memutar kuncinya dan langsung menyadari kesulitan lain yang dihadapinya. Untuk membuka pintu dari dalam, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memutar kenop dan pintu akan terbuka. Tapi untuk membuka pintu dari luar, dia harus memutar kunci dan kenop pintu sekaligus. Nah, bagaimana pula...

Tiba-tiba Yixing mengulurkan tangannya yang lain di depan Junmyeon dan memutar kenop pintu. "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan disuruh bersih-bersih." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Junmyeon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kesal. Lalu dia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Yixing menghembuskan nafas putus asa. Apakah sebaiknya dia pergi saja? Karena menghadapi Kim Junmyeon sepertinya percuma saja. Yang ada malah namja itu akan semakin membencinya. Ya, sepertinya hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Yixing untuk membantu Junmyeon adalah menyingkir dari hadapannya. Setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai namja itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi...Yixing menunduk. Menatap kopi Junmyeon yang masih dipegangnya.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan hati, Yixingpun menyusul Junmyeon masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Tunggu." Panggil Yixing ketika dia melihat Junmyeon berjalan menaiki tangga. "Kopimu..."

Tentu saja Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Yah, mungkin dia tidak mendengar panggilan Yixing karena sosoknya sudah menghilang ketika dia berbelok di tengah tangga. Yixing mendesah dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Kenapa Junmyeon tidak menggunakan lift? Yixing tidak tau, tapi nafasnya sudah tersengal ketika dia tiba di lantai empat. Yixing berdiri di puncak tangga sambil berpegangan pada dinding dan berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Yixing mendongak mendengar suara yang dalam dan tajam itu. Diangkatnya tangannya yang masih memegang gelas kopi. "Ini..."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala sedikit, menatap Yixing. "Naik tangga sedikit dan kau sudah kehabisan nafas? Seingatku Sehun pernah berkata bahwa kau seorang penari."

Yixing menegakkan tubuh. "Penari juga manusia." Jawabnya datar.

Junmyeon berkacak pinggang dan menggerutu kesal. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Yixing memejamkan mata sejenak. Dia harus mengendalikan diri. Tarik nafas... keluarkan... tenangkan diri. Lalu dia membuka mata dan menatap Junmyeon. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekali lagi." katanya dengan nada pelan tapi jelas. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf dan sebenarnya ingin bertanggungjawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Sehun merasa kau membutuhkan bantuan dan karena dia tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat, kupikir mungkin aku bisa membantu." Yixing berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku sudah meminta maaf dan aku sudah menawarkan bantuan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersedia keduanya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan sekarang kurasa aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan alis terangkat, walaupun raut wajahnya sulit dibaca.

Yixing menghampiri Junmyeon dan menyodorkan kopi yang masih dipegangnya ke arah namja itu. "Ambil ini." katanya pendek. Junmyeon menerimanya, tapi masih tetap tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Gumam Yixing datar, lalu berjalan ke arah lift. Dia tidak sudi turun melalui tangga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yixing berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Junmyeon dengan curiga. Apa lagi sekarang? Namja itu mau melaporkannya ke polisi?

"Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

"Kau benar."

Yixing mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kau benar." Ulang Junmyeon. Seulas senyum hambar terlukis di bibirnya. Yixing tidak yakin dia suka melihat senyum seperti itu. "Kau memang bersalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang harus bertanggungjawab karena telah mengacaukan hidupku dan membuatku cacat."

"Cacat? Kau tidak cacat." Sela Yixing. " Tanganmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin tanganku bisa kembali seperti sediakala." Balas Junmyeon tajam. "Dan semua ini gara-gara kau."

Yixing menelan ludah."Aku tau. Karena itulah..."

"Baiklah." Potong Junmyeon tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Yixing. "Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi pesuruhku, kuijinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku."

_Apa!? Pesuruh? _batin Yixing dongkol.

**TBC**

Yuhuuuuuu, saya datang bawa chapter 2. Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? :D

Mulai dari sini bakal banyak SuLay momentnya. Meski bukan moment manis sih #plak. Secara Yixing kan memulai hari-harinya sebagai pesuruh Junmyeon, hahahaha. Jadi, kemanapun Junmyeon pergi, otomatis Yixing bakal ikut.

So, selama menikmati ~ ~

* * *

><p>Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow cerita ini. Gomawo *peluksatusatu*<p>

Oke, saatnya balas reviewer yang gak login :

**~ GabyGaluh : Oke, gomawo :D**

**~ guestexoxeo : Saya juga mewek baca novelnya. Menyentuh banget #malahcurhat. Untuk endingnya, ikutin aja ya xD. Gomawo :D**

**~ flappyixing : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :D**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

_**Chapter 3**_

_Kuijinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku?_ Yang benar saja!

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti Junmyeon masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang luas.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak ingin meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Yixing berhenti mengagumi ruang duduk yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dan menoleh ke arah suara Junmyeon.

Junmyeon meletakkan kopinya di atas meja kecil yang dipenuhi kertas dan buku. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Yixing. "Kau tau seberapa besar kerugian yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak." jawab Yixing jujur.

"Sehun bilang, kau tidak mungkin sanggup membayar kalau aku meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Yixing terdiam. Tanpa sadar, dicengkeramnya ujung kaosnya erat-erat. Sepertinya kerugian yang ditimbulkannya memang sangat besar.

Junmyeon mendengus. "Asal kau tau, Sehun yang memintaku agar tidak menyulitkanmu. Hah, menggelikan. Seharusnya dia tau siapa sebenarnya yang kesulitan disini."

Yixing terdiam. Tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Bahkan ketika Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya, Yixing menatap namja itu dengan bingung.

"Mana kunciku?" tanya Junmyeon datar.

Yixing tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengembalikan kunci apartemen Junmyeon yang masih dipegangnya.

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar ingin mulai bekerja. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat sarapan? Dapurnya di sebelah sana."

Yixing menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Junmyeon dan mendesah pelan. Dia sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini kan? Dia sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri untuk membantu namja itu.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Yixing enggan.

Junmyeon mengikuti Yixing ke dapur. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kejutan? Aku suka kejutan." jawab Junmyeon acuh.

Langkah Yixing mendadak terhenti ketika melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan. Biji kopi yang berserakan, pecahan cangkir yang berhamburan, dan juga genangan air yang memenuhi meja dan lantai. Apa tempat ini baru saja diterpa angin topan?

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dapurnya dulu." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil berbalik meninggalkan Yixing dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Yixing mengerang kesal. Sepertinya Junmyeon ingin membuat kopi, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Yixing menghela nafas dan mulai bekerja. _Kim Junmyeon itu benar-benar menyebalkan_, batinnya.

****ooo****

Junmyeon tertegun menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Yixing untuknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Hanya susu dan sereal? Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" Junmyeon memicingkan mata, menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hanya ini yang kutemukan di dapurmu." Sahut Yixing gondok. Sedikit tersinggung mendengar nada mengejek dalam suara Junmyeon.

"Aku yakin masih ada daging dan telur."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yixing tegas. "Kecuali kau menyembunyikannya di kamar tidurmu."

Junmyeon cemberut. "Aku yakin masih ada roti."

"Memang ada. Tapi aku sudah membuangnya. Memangnya kau mau makan roti yang sudah berjamur?"

Junmyeon semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa di dapurmu. Harusnya kau yang lebih tau karena kau yang tinggal di sini."

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata, menatap Yixing dengan tajam, membuat Yixing kembali berharap bumi segera menelannya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membeli persediaan makanan atau apapun yang kau butuhkan dan membawanya ke sini nanti sore, setelah aku selesai mengajar." Yixing menawarkan diri.

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab, bel pintu berbunyi. Refleks Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian menatap Junmyeon.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Yixing mendesah mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Junmyeon. Baiklah, dia mengerti kenapa namja itu selalu bersikap sinis padanya. Yixing berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Seorang namja muda, jangkung, dan berambut pirang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, tapi tidak ada nada tajam dalam suaranya.

Yixing belum sempat menjawab karena suara Junmyeon terdengar di belakangnya. "Oh, Yifan. Masuklah."

Yixing menepi dan membiarkan namja yang terlihat seperti atlet basket profesional itu berjalan melewatinya dan berjalan ke ruang duduk.

"Siapa dia? Dan apa maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan...Oh, astaga! Kim Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi padamu? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke sofa. "Karena itulah kubilang semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun harus dibatalkan."

"Ini bencana." Gumam Yifan. "Aku harus segera menghubungi orang-orang. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Junmyeon menunjuk Yixing dengan dagunya. "Orang yang ada di belakangmu itu yang membuat tanganku jadi seperti ini."

Yifan berputar dan menatap Yixing. "Kau mematahkan tangannya?"

Yixing menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak sengaja."

Yifan memiringkan kepala. "Sengaja atau tidak, kita tetap harus menghitung ganti ruginya."

"Eh, itu..." Yixing melirik Junmyeon sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia teman Sehun. Jadi Yifan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminta ganti rugi darinya."

Yifan mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Teman Sehun atau bukan..."

"Lagipula dia tidak akan sanggup mengganti kerugian sebesar itu. Dan dia juga sudah memikirkan cara lain untuk menggantinya."

Yifan mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Junmyeon mengayunkan lengan kirinya ke arah Yixing. "Yifan, kenalkan. Ini...tunggu, siapa namamu? Ah, sudahlah. Yifan, ini pengurus rumahku yang baru."

_Pesuruh dan pengurus rumah_. _Sialan_. Yixing menahan kekesalannya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Pengurus rumah?"

Meskipun dongkol, tapi apa lagi yang bisa Yixing lakukan selain membungkuk kecil ke arah Yifan dan memperkenalkan diri?

"Halo, namaku Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Wu Yifan. Aku agen sekaligus manajer Junmyeon. Jadi kau teman Sehun?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Yixing. Sepertinya Yifan ini orang yang baik.

"Hei, Wu. Mengobrolnya nanti saja." Sela Junmyeon tajam. "Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Yifan menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Ah ya, baiklah."

Teringat akan posisinya, Yixing bertanya enggan. "Mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh. Terima kasih." jawab Yifan cepat.

Yixing menyadari Junmyeon menatapnya dengan curiga. _Apa? Sebagai pengurus rumah, aku harus menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu kan?_ batin Yixing dongkol. Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke kepala Junmyeon.

"Kau mau juga?" tanyanya pendek.

Junmyeon terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab. "Boleh."

Ketika Yixing kembali ke ruang duduk dan meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja, hanya ada Yifan yang duduk disana. Namja itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Sementara Junmyeon terlihat berdiri di beranda, juga sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Terima kasih." kata Yifan sambil menutup teleponnya dan meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Aku sudah membuat masalah besar, kan?" tanya Yixing dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yifan. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar ringan.

Yixing memeluk nampan dengan erat. "Seberapa parah?"

"Tenang saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Serahkan saja padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi." Yifan tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Yixing. "Jangan berdiri saja disana. Sini, duduklah. Wah, kopi ini enak sekali."

Jawaban Yifan membuat Yixing sedikit merasa lega. Perlahan dia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping Yifan. Yixing melirik sekilas ke arah Junmyeon lalu berbisik pada Yifan.

"Apakah dia sangat terkenal?

"Junmyeon? Tentu saja."

Mata Yixing melebar. "Benarkah?"

Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Dia memang tidak terkenal di kalangan remaja seperti penyanyi pada umumnya, tapi dia sangat terkenal di kalangan tertentu. Jika kau seorang pianis atau musisi, kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya."

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Oh, begitu."

Tepat pada saat itu, Junmyeon kembali bergabung bersama mereka di sofa. Dilemparkannya ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yifan.

"Kacau. Memangnya apa yang lagi yang kau harapkan?" jawab Junmyeon muram. Diraihnya cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya pelan. Junmyeon tertegun sejenak dan tanpa sadar Yixing menahan nafas. Tapi Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia kembali menyesap kopinya dan Yixing menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Yixing melirik arlojinya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada kelas mengajar siang ini."

"Mengajar apa?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Tari kontemporer."

Yifan membulatkan matanya takjub. "Wah, kau penari rupanya. Hebat."

"Kau sudah membersihkan dapur?" sela Junmyeon datar. Membuat suasana hati Yixing yang tadinya cerah menjadi suram kembali.

"Sudah. Kau mau memeriksanya?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti saja." Jawab Junmyeon acuh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi." Yixing meraih tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Yifan berdiri dari sofa. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Yixing tersenyum cerah. _Yifan benar-benar namja yang baik_, pikirnya. Sangat berbeda dengan namja satunya yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan dibebat dan wajah ditekuk. Hah, meski enggan, tapi pada akhirnya Yixing memutuskan bertanya pada Junmyeon.

"Apakah kau ingin aku datang lagi nanti sore?"

Yixing berharap Junmyeon akan menjawab : _Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, jadi jauh-jauhlah dariku. _

"Tidak." sahut Junmyeon pendek.

Doa Yixing terkabul. "Baiklah."

"Kami juga akan pergi sebentar lagi. Ada banyak orang yang harus kami temui dan banyak masalah yang harus kami selesaikan. Jadi kami akan sibuk sepanjang hari." Jelas Yifan panjang lebar.

"Ya, kami harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kau timbulkan." Tambah Junmyeon.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dengan perasaan dongkol. Kenapa namja itu selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang "masalah" yang ditimbulkannya? Yixing menyadari "masalah" yang sudah ditimbulkannya itu dan dia mengaku bersalah. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia bertahan disini? Lagipula, itu kan bukan kesalahan Yixing sepenuhnya. Kalau Yixing benar-benar ingin membuat Junmyeon celaka, dia pasti tidak akan membuat tangan namja itu terkilir. Kalau perlu, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Misalnya...

"Tapi kau boleh datang besok pagi." Lanjut Junmyeon datar, memotong jalan pikiran Yixing yang mulai melantur.

"Ya?" Yixing mengerjab bingung.

"Besok pagi, jam delapan tepat." Ulang Junmyeon tegas.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku bisa membantu kalau boleh." Sela Yifan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Wu Yifan, kau mau menjadi manajer merangkap pengurus rumahku?"

Yifan menyeringai kecil. "Tidak, terima kasih. Menjadi manajermu saja sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Bagus." Junmyeon kembali menatap Yixing. "Kau boleh pergi."

Kata-kata terakhir Junmyeon dan caranya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, membuat Yixing merasa seolah-olah dia memang telah menjadi pesuruh namja itu. Yixing hampir tidak percaya dia sendiri yang dengan suka rela melemparkan diri ke dalam masalah ini. Siapa yang menduga Kim Junmyeon ternyata bisa sangat menyebalkan?

Yixing baru menyadarinya, Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

****ooo****

Bunyi samar piring yang berdenting membuat Yixing terjaga. Diraihnya jam beker yang dia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Hampir jam enam. Berarti dia hanya tidur sekitar tiga jam. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia lelah, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Apakah ini wajar? Apakah insomnia ini akan berlangsung terus? Haruskah dia minum obat tidur? Yixing menarik nafas dan merasa dadanya sesak.

Bunyi samar yang menandakan bahwa Ummanya sedang berkutat di dapur membuat Yixing tenang. Sebentar lagi Appanya akan bangun dan bergabung dengan Ummanya untuk sarapan. Yixing tersenyum. Acara sarapan bersama itu selalu menyenangkan karena mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik. Sebaiknya Yixing harus segera turun dan bergabung dengan orangtuanya.

"Halo, jagoan. Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Zhoumi, Appa Yixing, sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu putranya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Pagi, Appa. Yeah, tidurku sangat nyenyak." Yixing tersenyum lebar. _Berbohong sedikit tidak apa_, batin Yixing. Dia tidak mau membuat orangtuanya cemas.

"Matamu sedikit bengkak." Gumam Zhoumi sambil memperhatikan Yixing dengan seksama.

"Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau tau, Appamu ini memang sangat protektif." Timpal Victoria, Umma Yixing, sambil meletakkan sepiring _sandwich_ di meja makan.

"Aku tau. Itu karena Appa sangat menyayangiku."

Zhoumi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Benar sekali, jagoan."

Mereka tertawa ringan. Yixing meraih sepotong _sandwich _dan menggigitnya pelan. "Mmmm, _sandwich_ ini enak sekali."

"Kau mau membawa beberapa potong untuk...siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Teman yang mana? Rekanku di studio?" tanya Yixing.

"Temanmu yang tangannya terkilir."

Yixing tersedak. "Maksud Umma, Kim Junmyeon?"

Yixing memang sudah bercerita pada orangtuanya tentang Junmyeon. Tentang kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangan kanan namja itu dibebat, juga tentang dirinya yang membantu Junmyeon, karena dialah penyebab kecelakaan itu. Tentu saja Yixing tidak bercerita tentang sikap buruk Junmyeon padanya. Orangtuanya tidak perlu tau tentang itu. Appanya pasti akan murka kalau tau putra semata wayangnya diperlakukan seperti pesuruh oleh Junmyeon.

"Dia bukan temanku. Dia kakak temanku." Bantah Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mendadak_ bad mood_ karena teringat pada namja menyebalkan itu. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku membantunya adalah karena Appa dan Umma mendidikku dengan baik, agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang baik."

"Bawalah beberapa untuknya." Kata Victoria sambil mencari kotak plastik di lemari dapur.

Yixing mendesah. Apakah Ummanya masih akan memberikan _sandwich_ kepada Junmyeon kalau dia tau sikap namja itu pada Yixing? Mungkin saja. Karena bagaimanapun, Yixing yang telah membuat tangannya terkilir. Haishh...

****ooo****

Junmyeon merengut kesal. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan, tapi namja itu belum datang. Dia belum mendapatkan kopi paginya dan itu membuatnya uring-uringan. Junmyeon membutuhkan namja itu untuk membuatkan kopi untuknya. Kalau nyali namja itu ciut dalam sehari dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang, Junmyeon terpaksa harus pergi ke cafe ujung jalan untuk membeli kopi dan dia akan kebingungan lagi saat harus membuka pintu gedungnya dari luar. Junmyeon menatap tuts piano di hadapannya dan suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Piano itu mengingatkannya pada tangannya yang patah, ah, terkilir lebih tepatnya. Tapi tidak ada bedanya, kan? Toh tangannya jadi tidak bisa digunakan, kan? Junmyeon berjalan mondar mandir di ruang duduk sambil terus menggerutu.

Bel interkom tiba-tiba berbunyi. Junmyeon melangkah lebar menghampiri interkom yang terpasang di dinding dan menatap layar kecil di sana. Tanpa sadar Junmyeon mendesah lega. Malaikat kegelapannya akhirnya datang juga. Junmyeon menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu depan gerbang dan menunggu. Tak berselang lama, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Junmyeon membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat dan menemukan Yixing sedang berdiri dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Melihat Junmyeon, Yixing cepat-cepat mengakhiri percapakannya di telepon.

"Kau terlambat. Satu jam tiga menit." Kata Junmyeon dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku tau. Maaf. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yixing sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Aku tidak butuh sarapan. Aku butuh kopi."

Yixing meletekkan tas dan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di meja ruang duduk. "Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi."

"Jadi kenapa kau terlambat padahal aku menyuruhmu datang jam delapan tepat?"

"Jalanan sangat macet hari ini. Biasanya aku tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dari Incheon ke sini."

"Kau tinggal di Incheon?"

"Tidak. Aku punya apartemen disini. Orangtuaku yang tinggal di Incheon. Kemarin aku menginap di rumah orangtuaku."

Junmyeon hanya bergumam dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Dia mendongak menatap Yixing yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Cepat sana, buatkan aku kopi!"

"Iya iya." Yixing melangkah ke dapur. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan berkata pelan. "Oh, ya. Aku membawa _sandwich_. Karena kau belum sarapan, kau bisa makan _sandwich_nya dulu sementara aku membuat kopi."

Junmyeon mengamati kotak plastik yang diletakkan Yixing di meja di hadapannya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh sarapan."

"Semua orang butuh sarapan. Masa kau hanya minum kopi setiap pagi?"

"Ya."

"Cobalah dulu."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Takut aku meracunimu?"

Junmyeon mendongak ketika didengarnya nada kesal dalam suara Yixing. "Mungkin. Siapa tau?" jawabnya cuek.

Yixing menyipitkan mata dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, sepertinya dia sedang menahan emosi. "Tidak ada racun. Ummaku yang membuatnya. Dia menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Ummamu mengenalku?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Tidak. Tapi dia tau tentang kecelakaan itu dan dia tau aku akan membantumu selama tanganmu masih dibebat. Aish, sudahlah. Makan saja. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya kalau tidak mau."

Junmyeon hanya diam. Ditatapnya _sandwich_ di hadapannya lalu mendongak menatap Yixing. "Mana kopiku?"

Yixing berbalik menuju dapur sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali ke ruang duduk dan meletakkan kopi itu di hadapan Junmyeon. Junmyeon langsung meraih cangkir itu dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kau boleh mulai membersihkan rumah. Penghisap debu dan peralatan lainnya ada di lemari di samping pintu masuk. Dan ingat, jangan sentuh pianoku dan jangan sentuh kertas-kertasku." Peringat Junmyeon tajam. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Yixing menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu dan mendesah pelan. Yixing berjalan menuju lemari yang ditunjuk Junmyeon, mengeluarkan alat penghisap debu dan kawan-kawannya, lalu mulai bekerja.

****ooo****

Junmyeon melepas _headphone_nya dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Bermain piano dengan satu tangan adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Apalagi dia belum mendapat inspirasi untuk lagu barunya. Semua ini karena namja itu. Eh, tapi, kemana namja itu?

Junmyeon menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, tidak terdengar apapun di luar sana. Padahal tadi Junmyeon mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan namja itu selama dia melakukan pekerjaan beres-beresnya. Sekarang kemana dia? Apa sudah pulang? Junmyeon melirik jam. Ternyata sudah lumayan lama dia mengurung diri di kamar. Sekarang dia merasa sedikit kelaparan. Junmyeon melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke dapur dan memberengut kesal ketika tidak menemukan apa-apa di kulkasnya.

Dengan malas, Junmyeon menyeret langkahnya ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan TV. Tanpa sengaja, matanya terpaku pada kotak berisi _sandwich_ di atas meja. Hah, baiklah. Junmyeon menyerah. Dia akan makan _sandwich_ itu. Toh namja itu sudah tidak ada. Ternyata _sandwich _itu sangat enak. Junmyeon merasa lebih baik dan lebih tenang setelah memakannya.

Junmyeon sedang mengunyah potongan terakhir _sandwich_nya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dia berjalan ke pintu, membukanya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan malaikat kegelapannya. Malaikat kegelapan yang memeluk dua kantong belanjaan.

"Hai. Kau mau makan apa untuk makan siang?" sapa Yixing sambil melewati Junmyeon dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Karena tidak ada apapun di dapurmu, akhirnya aku memutuskan membeli beberapa persediaan makanan. Tadinya aku ingin memberitaumu, tapi kupikir kau sedang beristirahat karena kau tidak menjawab ketika aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu, karena itu aku langsung pergi saja."

"Apa saja yang kau beli?"

"Makanan sehat. Jadi kau mau makan apa untuk makan siang? Aku rasa kau belum kenyang hanya dengan makan _sandwich_."

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa namja itu tau dia sudah menghabiskan _sandwich_nya, tapi Junmyeon berhasil menjaga raut wajanya agar tetap terlihat datar. "_Sandwich_ saja tidak cukup membuatku kenyang. Pastikan saja masakanmu itu bisa dimakan."

Yixing mendengus pelan.

"Apakah aku harus membayar untuk semua ini?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap barang-barang belanjaan Yixing.

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja aku sedang membayar ganti rugi padamu. Bagaimana?" jawab Yixing sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan itu ke dalam kulkas.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Oh, ya, apa kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana hari ini?" tanya Yixing.

"Pergi kemana?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tau kau bosan berada di rumah terus dan ingin pergi menemui temanmu, atau ke suatu tempat. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?"

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan kesal. "Aish, lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bertanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel dan Yixing bergegas mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar, Yixing segera menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Sehun-_ah_, ada apa?"

Junmyeon mengangkat alis. Ternyata adiknya.

"Aku? Aku ada di rumah _hyung_mu." Kata Yixing sambil melirik Junmyeon sekilas.

Saat itulah Junmyeon ingat dia belum memberitahu Sehun bahwa namja yang disukainya kini menjadi pengurus rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Sehun kalau dia tau soal ini.

"Membantunya. Karena sepertinya dia memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Eh, tidak usah, kau tidak perlu datang." Yixing terdiam sejenak lalu berseru pelan. "Apa? Kau sudah ada disini?"

Junmyeon dan Yixing serentak menoleh ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Yixing berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi membuka pintu. Junmyeon tidak menyusul. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di dapur dan memeriksa barang-barang yang dibeli Yixing tadi.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kabar? Kau sudah makan siang?" sapa Yixing riang. Mereka lalu beriringan masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju dapur. Sehun duduk di bangku tinggi di samping Junmyeon. Dia menatap Yixing yang kembali sibuk dengan barang belanjaannya lalu menatap Junmyeon.

"_Hyung_, kenapa Yixing bisa ada disini?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Bukan aku yang memaksanya datang kesini." Sahut Junmyeon tanpa dosa.

"Aku sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan, Sehun-_ah_." Jawab Yixing

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal mengajarmu? Tidak mengganggu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Dan bel pintupun berbunyi lagi.

"Siapa lagi itu?" gerutu Junmyeon.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Sehun turun dari bangku tinggi yang didudukinya.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Membuka pintu adalah salah satu tugasku disini." Cegah Yixing sambil bergegas menuju pintu.

"_Hyung_, kuharap kau memperlakukannya dengan baik."

"Dia masih disini. Belum berlari terbirit-birit. Tapi kau boleh membawanya pergi dan hidupku akan tenang. Aku selalu merasa dia akan mematahkan tanganku yang lain." Kata Junmyeon cuek.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa membujuknya melupakan niatnya membantumu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Oh ya, bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Masih cacat. Kau tidak memberitahu Appa dan Umma soal ini kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "_Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka jantungan di tengah-tengah liburan."

"Bagus."

"Oh, Yifan _hyung_. Junmyeon ada di dapur bersama Sehun. Kau sudah makan?" Junmyeon mendengar suara Yixing menyapa manajernya.

"Yifan? Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Junmyeon ketika manajernya itu masuk ke dapur bersama Yixing.

"Tentu saja aku datang karena aku tau aku bisa menemukan Yixing disini." Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Sehun-_ah_. Apa kabar?"

Junmyeon melirik Sehun yang menatap Yifan lekat-lekat.

"Yifan _hyung_ sudah mengenal Yixing? Kapan?"

"Kemarin." Sahut Yifan ringan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun kini tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai teman atau kakak, tapi sebagai saingan.

"Yixing membuat kopi yang sangat enak kemarin." Yifan duduk di banku tinggi di sebelah Sehun dan tersenyum pada Yixing.

Yixing tertawa. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang jatuh dalam pesona kopiku, _hyung_."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya." Kata Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Rasanya susah dijelaskan. Tanyakan saja pada Junmyeon. Dia juga mencobanya kemarin. Kopi buatan Yixing sangat enak kan, Myeon?"

"Biasa saja." Kata Junmyeon datar. "Itu merk kopi yang biasa kubeli. Merk yang sama seperti kopi yang biasa kau minum setiap kali datang kesini."

"Aku tetap ingin mencobanya." Sehun bersikeras.

Yixing menatap tiga orang itu bergantian. "Aku bisa membuatkan kopi untuk kalian setelah makan siang."

Yifan dan Sehun mengangguk serempak. Sementara Junmyeon hanya terdiam.

Yixing tersenyum. "Oh ya, Yifan _hyung_, bukankah tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah manajernya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang jadwalmu di akhir tahun."

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab, Yixing menyela. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol di ruang duduk saja sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang?"

"Kenapa kau mengusirku dari dapurku sendiri?" tanya Junmyeon sinis.

Yixing memutar bola mata malas. "Memangnya kau suka mengobrol disini? Kukira kau lebih suka jauh-jauh dariku."

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku memang jauh-jauh darimu." Kata Junmyeon sambil turun dari bangku tingginya dan mengajak Yifan serta Sehun ke ruang duduk.

"Yixing-_ah_, panggil saja kalau kau butuh bantuan." Kata Yifan sebelum turun dari bangkunya.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Sehun turut bertanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Junmyeon tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Sehun dan Yifan tertarik pada namja itu. Terutama Yifan, karena manajernya itu baru bertemu dengan Yixing kemarin. Apakah karena kopi yang dibuat namja itu?

Sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi yeah, Yifan benar. Kopi buatan Yixing memang sangat enak. Dan terkutuklah Junmyeon jika dia mengakui hal itu pada Yixing. Sebenarnya Junmyeon juga tidak keberatan Yixing datang ke apartemennya setiap hari dan mungkin saja membahayakan nyawanya, asalkan namja itu tetap membuatkannya kopi setiap pagi. Mungkin Junmyeon memang harus mengakui, dia membutuhkan Yixing, ralat, lebih tepatnya, Junmyeon membutuhkan kopi buatan Yixing.

_Untuk saat ini, sepertinya begitu. Tapi tidak ada tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan? _

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A  N :**

Saya kembali datang bawa chapter 3. Mumpung liburan, jadi bisa update asap, mwehehehe. Setelah ini, mungkin gak bakal bisa update secepat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya gak akan menelantarkan FF ini kok.

Untuk yang tanya bakal ada cinta segitiga ato gak, jawabannya mungkin bakal ada. Tapi konfliknya gak bakal berat kok :D

Untuk endingnya, beberapa mungkin ada yang udah tau. Untuk yang belum tau, _so_, nikmatin aja cerita ini ya #nyengir

Oya, ada yang tanya ini remake novel apa. Ini adalah remake dari novel _**Sunshine Becomes You**_ karangan **Ilana Tan.**

Oke, sekian bacotan dari saya :D

_**Thanks to :**_

**dontyouworrychild, welkom, remotipi, SodariBangYifan, GabyGaluh, Xiao yueliang, steffanyelfxoticsbaby, MommyTao, chenma, BabyMoonLay, xing mae30, selviansummer, shintalang, guestexoexo, flappyixing, hipopan, Kin Ocean, hyunhyun, lalaland, uyakuya, idareyou, dan segenap guest, favoriter, dan follower sekalian... **

**Mian kalo ada yang kelewatan. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**

Gomawo all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review? /wink/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

_**Chapter 4**_

Setelah murid terakhirnya meninggalkan kelas dan menutup pintu, Yixing mengeluarkan sekeping CD dari tasnya dan memasukkannya ke _player_. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan berdiri menghadap cermin besar yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. Musikpun mengalun dan Yixing mulai bergerak sesuai irama. Saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi Yixing adalah ketika dia menari. Dengan menari, dia bisa melupakan segalanya. Ketika lagu berakhir, Yixing mendengar tepuk tangan dari arah pintu. Yixing menoleh dan menemukan Yuri berdiri di sana.

Yuri berdecak kagum. "Yixing-_ah_, mendengar lagu tadi dan melihat tarianmu, astaga...indah sekali. Itu adalah gerakan paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Lulusan Kyunghee memang selalu mengagumkan."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Yuri-_ya_. Tapi, terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton pertunjukan nanti malam. Kau bisa?"

Yixing meringis. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ah iya, kau harus ke tempat kakak Sehun ya?

Yixing mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Biasa saja." Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Apa dia masih marah padamu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu sinis padaku, tapi dia juga tidak bersikap ramah padaku."

Sudah hampir dua minggu Yixing menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di apartemen Junmyeon. Tapi selama itu, dia jarang berbicara dengan Junmyeon. Namja itu lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia hanya keluar untuk mengambil kopi dan makan. Terkadang Yifan datang dan mereka berdua akan membahas masalah pekerjaan. Jika mereka pergi menemui seseorang, Yixing diijinkan pulang.

"Lalu Sehun bagaimana?" tanya Yuri lagi. Yeoja itu memang selalu penasaran.

"Dia sering datang ke apartemen Junmyeon untuk melihat keadaanku. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin memastikan _hyung_nya itu memperlakukan aku dengan baik."

"Sehun memang selalu baik padamu." Gumam Yuri.

Yixing mendesah muram. "Padahal aku berharap dia tidak bersikap sebaik itu padaku."

****ooo****

Yixing menekan bel interkom dan menunggu Junmyeon membukakan pintu seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, suara namja itu terdengar dari interkom. "Zhang?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tunggu disana."

Yixing mengernyit. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya Junmyeon inginkan, tapi dia menurut saja. Yixing duduk di tangga batu dan menunggu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Oh, Yunho _hyung_. Halo?" kata Yixing sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya, tadi Yuri mengajakku tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Maafkan aku... Apa? Benarkah?"

Suara berdehem yang keras membuat Yixing berbalik dan mendongak. Dilihatnya Junmyeon sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Yunho _hyung_, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita bicara lagi." Yixing menutup teleponnya, lalu berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit." Kata Junmyeon singkat.

Mata Yixing melebar. "Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tanganmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dokter memeriksa dan mengganti perbannya."

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Oh."

"Yifan sedang rapat, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang sudah terbang ke Beijing untuk menghadiri festival _hip-hop_. Jadi pilihannya tinggal taksi atau...kau." Jelas Junmyeon sambil memandangi Yixing dengan ragu.

Yixing menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu." Yixing berjalan turun dari tangga batu dan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Junmyeon mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yixing membuka pintu penumpang dan bergumam pelan. "Masuklah. Eh, tunggu, jangan duduki jaketku."

Yixing menarik jaketnya dari kursi penumpang dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang. Tapi Junmyeon sempat melihat emblem yang tertempel di jaket itu.

"Kyunghee? Kau lulusan Kyunghee atau ada seseorang yang memberikan jaket itu padamu?" tanya Junmyeon tidak percaya.

"Memangnya lulusan Kyunghee hanya kau saja?" jawab Yixing sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Junmyeon tertegun sejenak. "Jadi kau memang lulusan Kyunghee? Tapi darimana kau tau aku lulusan Kyunghee?"

"Sehun pernah mengatakannya padaku." Sahut Yixing ringan.

Junmyeon mendengus. "Kurasa Sehun terlalu banyak bicara. Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak banyak." Kata Yixing. Tapi melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir namja itu, Junmyeon yakin Sehun sudah bercerita banyak kepada Yixing demi menarik perhatian namja itu.

"Sehun tidak pernah bilang kau lulusan Kyunghee."

"Itu karena dia tidak tau." Jawab Yixing santai.

"Dia tidak tau? Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia tidak pernah bertanya."

Junmyeon melirik namja yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengatakan banyak hal pada namja itu. Tentang dirinya, dan bahkan mungkin tentang keluarganya. Tapi Junmyeon bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya seberapa banyak hal yang diketahui Sehun tentang Yixing? Entah mengapa Junmyeon merasa, Sehun tidak benar-benar mengenal Yixing.

****ooo****

Junmyeon keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Perbannya sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan tangannya tidak akan sembuh secara ajaib hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Dokter menyuruhnya bersabar. Yang benar saja! Mana bisa dia bersabar melihat tangannya bergantung tak berdaya seperti itu? Rasanya Junmyeon ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu. Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke area ruang tunggu itu. Kemana namja itu? Katanya dia akan menunggu selagi Junmyeon berada di ruang periksa. Lalu Junmyeon menemukan sosok Yixing yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja perawat dan berbincang dengan seorang dokter wanita. Dokter muda itu telihat menanyakan sesuatu pada Yixing dan namja itu menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itulah Yixing menoleh dan melihat Junmyeon. Yixing membungkuk kecil ke arah yeoja itu dan berbalik. Tapi sang dokter menahan lengan Yixing dan mengatakan sesuatu. Junmyeon melihat Yixing menepuk pelan bahu yeoja itu dan tersenyum kecil. Yaoja muda itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya Yixing ketika dia sudah tiba di depan Junmyeon.

"Belum ada perubahan berarti." Jawab Junmyeon singkat. Dia tidak bertanya apa yang Yixing bicarakan dengan dokter tadi. _Well_, Junmyeon berpikir itu bukan urusannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya." Gerutu Junmyeon sebal.

Yixing mengabaikannya. Sudah terbiasa dengan Junmyeon yang suka sekali mendebat perkataannya. "Sekarang kau mau kemana? Pulang?"

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. Pembicaraannya dengan Yixing tadi membuat Junmyeon tiba-tiba merindukan guru pianonya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi guruku."

"Dimana rumahnya?" tanya Yixing sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Saat seperti ini dia pasti sedang berada di sekolah. Antarkan aku ke Kyunghee."

"Apa? Kyunghee? Asal kau tau, susah sekali mencari parkir disana."

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Itu urusanmu. Kau hanya perlu menurunkanku di pintu depan dan kau bisa mencari tempat parkir sendiri. Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku sudah selesai. Berapa nomormu?"

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, sudah tiga jam lebih Junmyeon berbincang dengan gurunya. Sepertinya dia harus segera pamit karena sang guru sangat sibuk dan Junmyeon tak ingin menganggu gurunya lebih lama.<p>

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Junmyeon-_ssi_. Datanglah lagi lain kali dan berbincanglah denganku. Kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau bisa datang kesini dan menunjukkan permainan pianomu kepada murid-murid disini. Mereka pasti akan senang mendengar Kim Junmyeon menjadi instruktur mereka walau hanya sehari."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sung _sonsaengnim. _Terima kasih."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan gurunya, Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Yixing. Tapi namja itu tidak mengangkatnya. Junmyeon mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat. _Kemana lagi dia?_ Batin Junmyeon. Setelah melewatkan siang yang menyenangkan bersama gurunya, suasana hati Junmyeon menjadi sangat baik. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat gedung yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya sambil mencari Yixing. Seorang penari yang ditemui Junmyeon berkata bahwa Yixing mungkin ada di lantai tiga.

"Penari-penari senior sedang berlatih di teater untuk pertunjukan bulan depan. Mungkin orang yang kau cari ada di sana." kata yeoja manis itu ramah.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Junmyeon naik ke lantai tiga dan berjalan menuju ke sana. Teater yang luas dan megah itu biasanya digunakan untuk pertunjukan para murid Kyunghee. Junmyeon sendiri pernah tampil beberapa kali disini. Junmyeon mendorong pintu dengan pelan dan alunan musik yang lembutpun langsung terdengar. Ruangan itu tampak kosong. Hanya ada beberapa penari pria dan wanita yang sedang berlatih di atas panggung. Perlahan Junmyeon menuruni anak tangga dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Yixing. Tapi Junmyeon tidak melihat namja itu dimanapun. Junmyeon mendengus kesal dan berbalik.

"Oke. Istirahat sepuluh menit." Seru seorang yeoja dengan suara menggelegar. Apakah semua instruktur tari memiliki suara sekeras itu?

Junmyeon sudah berjalan menaiki tangga, bersiap keluar ketika suara yeoja itu terdengar lagi. "Dan aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan Zhang Yixing."

Langkah Junmyeon terhenti.

"Dia adalah salah satu penari terbaikku ketika masih disini. Kurasa beberapa dari kalian sudah pernah mendengar namanya."

Junmyeon melihat sosok Yixing berdiri di samping yeoja itu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Junmyeon melihat Yixing dalam balutan pakaian menarinya.

"Kebetulan dia sedang berkunjung di sini, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menunjukkan beberapa gerakan kepada kita. Kalian bisa belajar banyak darinya. Jadi perhatikan dan pelajari." Sambung yeoja itu tegas.

Semua penari langsung duduk bersila di tepi panggung dan mengamati Yixing dengan tatapan kagum. Junmyeon mendapati dirinya kembali menuruni tangga dan duduk di deretan kursi penonton. Dia penasaran. Sebenarnya dia sudah penasaran sejak tau Yixing lulusan Kyunghee dan sekarang rasa penasarannya bertambah setelah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan insruktur yeoja itu.

Yixing menyerahkan sesuatu seorang namja di sisi panggung. Yixing mengambil posisi di tengah panggung dan musikpun mulai mengalun di seluruh penjuru teater.

Junmyeon langsung mengenali lagu itu. _Una Favola_.

Begitu nada pertama terdengar, Yixing langsung bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Gerakannya halus, namun terkendali. Seluruh tubuhnya menari, dari ujung jari tangannya sampai ujung jari kakinya. Bahkan raut wajahnya turut berubah mengikuti emosi tariannya. Teknik Yixing tanpa cela. Junmyeon belum pernah melihat seseeorang menari seindah itu. Junmyeon bisa merasakan kisah yang ingin diceritakan Yixing melalui tariannya. Dia bisa merasakan emosi namja itu. Jiwanya. Hatinya.

Sama seperti semua orang yang ada di teater itu, Junmyeon tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja yang tengah menari di atas panggung itu. Gerakannya seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya. Membuat semua orang terpaku. Setelah lagu berhenti dan gerakan Yixing ikut berhenti, teater itu hening untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari mimpi, semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

Junmyeon masih menatap sosok Yixing yang kini dikerumuni penari lain. Nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan, tapi dia tetap tersenyu lebar pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Junmyeon tau pasti, lulusan Kyunghee memang dapat menari dengan sangat indah. Dan Zhang Yixing menari dengan sangat sempurna. Terlihat jelas namja itu menari dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Dia berhasil membuat Junmyeon yakin bahwa dia memang seorang penari yang hebat. Tapi kemudian Junmyeon bertanya-tanya, seorang penari sehebat itu seharusnya bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal dan menari di pertunjukan-pertunjukan besar di seluruh dunia. Lalu kenapa Yixing memilih mengajar di studio tari kecil yang tidak terkenal?

* * *

><p>Yixing terkesiap ketika melihat begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Junmyeon di ponselnya. <em>Namja itu pasti marah besar<em>, pikir Yixing cemas. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Junmyeon. Yixing berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor di deretan kursi penonton. Pada deringan kedua, suara Junmyeon terdengar di ujung teleponnya.

"Zhang? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak mendengar bunyi ponsel. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan segera kesana." Kata Yixing.

"Berhenti!" kata Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Langkah Yixing otomatis berhenti. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Junmyeon. "Apa?"

"Ya, berhenti seperti itu. Sekarang, berputarlah ke kiri."

Yixing menurut dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Junmyeon duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namja itu tersenyum kecil padanya sambil menurunkan ponsel.

Yixing mengerjab heran. Pertama, karena Junmyeon tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan senyum hambar nan sinis yang sering ditunjukkan namja itu padanya. Kedua, karena Junmyeon ada disana.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Yixing heran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Junmyeon malah berkata ringan. "Oh ya, kau boleh menurunkan ponselmu sekarang."

Yixing tersentak dan menyadari ponselnya masih menempel di telinga. Dia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke tas dan menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Jadi itu yang namanya tari kontemporer. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau juga mendengarkan lagu-lagu Italia." Gumam Junmyeon.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau tau itu lagu Italia."

"Aku ini musisi. Tentu saja aku tau semua jenis lagu dan musik." Sahut Junmyeon cepat. Sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Yixing baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Junmyeon ketika namja itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar. Yixing mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan mengikuti Junmyeon.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan gurumu?" tanya Yixing berbasa-basi.

"Sudah."

"Dia masih ingat padamu?

"Tentu saja." Sahut Junmyeon sedikit tersinggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu gurumu?"

Yixing melirik Junmyeon. Tumben sekali namja itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Padahal biasanya Junmyeon akan berbicara seperlunya saja. Sepertinya suasana hati Junmyeon sedang baik hari ini.

"Ya." sahut Yixing singkat.

"Dia sangat memujimu tadi. Dan dia juga berkata kau adalah salah satu penari terbaiknya."

"Benarkah?" Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Banyak penari lain yang lebih hebat dariku. Oh ya, kau mau kemana sekarang? Pulang? Baiklah, kau tunggu saja di pintu depan. Aku akan mengambil mobil..."

"Aku belum ingin pulang." Sela Junmyeon.

Yixing megerjab. "Lalu kau mau kemana?"

Junmyeon tersenyum samar. "Toko musik."

Sementara Junmyeon sibuk di bagian musik klasik, Yixing memilih beberapa lagu yang ingin didengarnya dan memasang _headphone_. Sambil menunggu namja itu, Yixing bisa bersantai sejenak menikmati dunianya. Suasana hati Junmyeon yang sedang baik itu perlahan-lahan mencarkan ketegangan yang Yixing rasakan setiap kali berada di dekat namja itu. Tapi mereka belum bisa disebut teman, meski Yixing tau Junmyeon tidak membencinya. Kalau mengobrol dengan guru pianonya membuat Junmyeon berubah sedikit menyenangkan seperti hari ini, Yixing tidak keberatan mengantar namja itu menemui gurunya setiap hari.

Yixing tidak tau berapa lama dia berdiri disana dan mendengarkan lagu, sampai dia menyadari Junmyeon sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" tanyanya sambil melirik sampul CD yang berada di genggaman Yixing. "Lagu Italia?"

"Ya."

"Kalau kau suka lagu Italia, coba dengarkan lagu ini." kata Junmyeon sambil memasukkan CD yang dipilihnya ke _player_.

"Lagu apa itu?"

"_Eppure Sentire_."

Yixing tidak tau apa artinya, tapi judul itu terdengar bagus ketika Junmyeon mengucapkannya. Yixing memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalun di telinganya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Lagu itu sangat bagus. Lagu itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam jiwanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan membuatnya melayang. Gerakan-gerakan tari seketika terbayang dalam benaknya. Setelah lagu berhenti, Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Junmyeon.

"Aku harus mencari lagu ini. Lagu ini sangat bagus. Kau memang jenius. Terima kasih banyak." Kata Yixing semangat. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang.

Junmyeon tertegun, menyadari bahwa itu pertama kalinya Yixing tersenyum padanya. Junmyeon merasa aneh. Namja itu memang sering tersenyum. Kepada Sehun, kepada Yifan, kepada semua orang. Tapi tidak pernah kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon tau benar itu, karena dia sendiri yang tidak pernah memberi Yixing alasan untuk tersenyum padanya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau ingin malaikat kegelapanmu tersenyum padamu? Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum padanya, Junmyeon harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak pernah tau ada malaikat kegelapan yang bisa tersenyum semanis itu.

_Eh, apa? Manis? Haish..._

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika dilihatnya namja itu menghampiri salah seorang pegawai toko lalu mereka berdua pergi sambil bercakap-cakap. Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng dan mengenakan _headphone_nya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yixing mendekat ke arah Junmyeon dengan namja pegawai toko yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lihat, apa yang ditemukan Chanyeol untukku."

Chanyeol? Junmyeon melirik sekilas _name tag_ yang terpasang di dada kiri namja jangkung yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu, menampilkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Oh, jadi namanya Chanyeol. Lalu Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Yixing. "Apa itu?"

"Albummu. Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah mereka punya albummu dan ternyata mereka punya. Aku akan membeli satu karena aku belum pernah mendengar lagumu."

Junmyeon mendengus. Sebenarnya dia ingin berkata bahwa dia bisa memberikan CD-nya secara gratis kalau namja itu mau, tapi Junmyeon mengurungkan niatnya. Sebaliknya dia malah bertanya, "Memangnya kau mendengarkan lagu instrumental juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Saat itu Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dan mengerjab. "Oh, kau Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya." jawab Junmyeon datar.

"Wah, keren. Aku penggemarmu. Boleh minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama?"

Meski enggan, tapi Junmyeon menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

"Dia meminta foto bersamaku padahal keadaanku seperti ini." gerutu Junmyeon ketika mereka keluar dari toko musik.

Yixing tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah memastikan tanganmu tidak terlihat."

"Terima kasih." sahut Junmyeon masam.

****ooo****

Walaupun sikap Junmyeon pada Yixing membaik, tapi bukan berarti dia mendadak berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda putih. Ketika mereka mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan, namja itu tetap memperlakukan Yixing seperti pesuruh.

"Zhang, ambil trolinya."

"Zhang, cepatlah sedikit."

"Zhang, bukan yang ini. Tapi yang itu."

"Zhang, bayar."

Bahkan Yixing yang mengangkut semua barang belanjaan ke mobil. Sementara Junmyeon malah tenang-tenang saja. Lagaknya sudah seperti boss saja.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa membantumu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" kata Junmyeon tanpa beban.

Yixing merengut kesal. Lihat saja nanti. Junmyeon akan mendapat balasannya. Menambahkan lada banyak-banyak ke dalam sup untuk makan malam nanti sepertinya ide yang bagus. Atau Yixing akan membuatkan makanan yang tidak bisa dimakan dengan satu tangan. _Steak_ misalnya. Atau...

"Malam ini aku ingin makan di luar." Kata Junmyeon tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah dia bisa membaca rencana busuk yang sedang disusun Yixing untuknya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin makan di luar. Ada restoran yang sudah lama tidak kukunjungi. Di daerah Apgujeong. Nanti aku tunjukkan jalannya."

_Sial. Gagal sudah rencana sup lada itu_, batin Yixing. Dia mendesah pelan dan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Tiba-tiba Yixing tersentak kaget. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari saku celananya. Yixing memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponselnya dan menyapa riang. "Halo, Sehun-_ah_."

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya Sehun sering sekali ya menelepon Yixing?

"Ya, aku masih bersama _hyung_mu. Kami akan pergi makan malam. Semua baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana festivalmu?"

Sementara Yixing masih terus berbicara dengan Sehun sambil sesekali tertawa kecil, tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat apa yang pernah dikatakan Sehun padanya dulu.

_Kadang-kadang aku berpikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tau, hyung, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara padaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu._

Itulah yang dikatakan Sehun. Dan yah, Sehun benar.

Cara Yixing menatap Junmyeon tadi, caranya tersenyum, dan caranya berbicara kepada Junmyeon, sama seperti caranya menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada Sehun. Juga kepada Yifan, teman-teman yang sering meneleponnya, teman-temannya di Kyunghee tadi, bahkan kepada Chanyeol, si pegawai toko musik.

Sesuatu yang aneh menyusup ke dada Junmyeon. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin adik semata wayangnya merasa kecewa karena hal itu sedikit banyak membuktikan bahwa Yixing tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sehun. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

* * *

><p>Bayangan dirinya samar-samar memantul di kaca jendela ruang duduknya. Langit di luar terlihat hitam kelam. Junmyeon memandang keluar jendela. Dia sudah lama berdiri disana, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Yixing mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Kening Junmyeon berkerut samar. Otak jeniusnya berputar. Bayangan-bayangan jelas berkelebat dalam benaknya. Bayangan ketika Yixing menari di atas panggung. Gerakan tubuh namja itu, ekspresi wajahnya, semuanya.<p>

Junmyeon berputar dan berjalan cepat ke arah pianonya. Dia meraih setumpuk partitur yang kosong dan meletakkannya di penyangga buku. Tangan kirinya mulai menari-nari di atas piano, memainkan beberapa nada, lalu Junmyeon meraih pensil dan menuliskannya di atas kertas. Proses itu terus berulang. Meski dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Junmyeon bisa membayangkan gabungan nadanya, kord-kord yang akan melengkapi melodi ini. Dia bisa membayangkan keseluruhan lagunya. Dia bisa mendengarnya. Junmyeon menulis lagu baru, bukan melanjutkan lagunya yang belum selesai itu. Lagu yang tiba-tiba saja terbersit dalam otaknya dan mengalun cepat dalam benaknya.

Kim Junmyeon akhirnya mendapatkan inspirasi. Yeah, inspirasi yang datang ketika dia teringat pada seorang Zhang Yixing.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yuhuuuuu, saya kembali datang bawa chapter 4.

Buat para SuLay _shipper_ sejati, bersiaplah. Karena setelah ini, bakal banyak SuLay moment yang bertebaran. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai saling jatuh cinta :D

_So_, siapkan diri kalian untuk menyaksikan moment-moment mereka yang bikin melayang #smirk.

_Coming soon_ di situs fanfiction kesayangan Anda (?)

Sekian bacotan dari saya :D

_**Thanks to :**_

**dontyouworrychild, welkom, remotipi, SodariBangYifan, GabyGaluh, Xiao yueliang, steffanyelfxoticsbaby, MommyTao, chenma, BabyMoonLay, xing mae30, selviansummer, shintalang, kerdus susu, xingiemyun, guestexoexo, flappyixing, hipopan, Kin Ocean, hyunhyun, dazzle, xingmyun, lalaland, uyakuya, idareyou, ****imsexyandiknowit****, dan segenap guest, favoriter, dan follower sekalian... **

**Mian kalo ada yang kelewatan dan typo penname. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu.**

Gomawo all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review? /wink/


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

_**Chapter 5**_

Sehun menekan bel interkom gedung apartemen Junmyeon dan menunggu. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Sehun heran. Sehun berpikir, mungkin _hyung_nya sedang pergi bersana Yifan, jadi sudah pasti Yixing juga tidak ada disini. Lalu Sehun mencoba menelepon Yixing tapi namja itu tidak menjawab. Sehun menutup ponselnya dan melangkah pergi. Mungkin Yixing ada di studio, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Yixing disana. Dia ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Yixing. Apakah Junmyeon memperlakukan Yixing dengan baik. Terakhir kali Sehun melihat mereka dua minggu lalu, _hyung_nya itu masih sering uring-uringan dan tidak berusaha bersikap ramah pada Yixing.

Sehun baru saja menuruni anak tangga pertama ketika dilihatnya mobil Yixing berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Alis Sehun terangkat heran ketika melihat Junmyeon turun dari pintu penumpang dan menunggu Yixing. Sehun melihat tangan kanan Junmyeon tidak lagi digantung, meski pergelangan tangannya masih diperban. Mereka asyik berbincang sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun disana. Yixing mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Saking sibuknya mengaduk-aduk tasnya, kunci mobil Yixing terlepas dari genggaman dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tanpa diminta, Junmyeon membungkuk dan memungutnya. Sehun tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya _hyung_nya sudah mulai berubah.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutu Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil pada Yixing.

"Tolong peganglah dulu...Aish, dimana benda itu?" kata Yixing, masih mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Sesekali dia juga merogoh saku celana dan juga jaketnya.

Junmyeon mengerang pelan. "Jangan bilang kau menghilangkan kunci rumahku."

"Enak saja! Aku yakin sudah memasukkannya ke tas. Nah, ini dia!" Yixing mengacungkan kunci rumah Junmyeon dengan penuh kemenangan. Saat itulah dia melihat Sehun berdiri di pintu depan gedung. Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun-_ah_, hai!" sapanya riang.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali dari Beijing?" tanya Junmyeon.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Yixing-_ah_, apa kabar? Kalian dari mana?"

Junmyeon memutar bola mata dan mendengus. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Kami dari rumah sakit. Pemeriksaan rutin. Dokter bilang tangannya sudah tidak perlu digantung lagi." sahut Yixing sambil menunjuk tangan Junmyeon.

"Tadi aku meneleponmu."

Yixing menaikkan alis. "Oh, ternyata kau yang menelepon?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kau tidak menjawab. Aku kira kau sedang mengajar."

Yixing melirik Junmyeon sekilas. "Junmyeon _hyung_ melarangku menjawab telepon saat aku sedang mengemudi. Padahal aku kan..."

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh menelepon sambil mengemudi. Kalau kita celaka bagaimana? Apa belum cukup kau mematahkan tanganku?" sela Junmyeon.

"Padahal aku selalu menggunakan _earphone_. Tapi orang ini tetap melarangku." Kata Yixing sambil merengut kesal.

"Sudahlah. Yixing-_ah_, kau tidak mengajar hari ini?" Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar kedua orang itu tidak bertengkar lagi.

Yixing melirik arlojinya. "Jam berapa sekarang? Gawat, aku lupa. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sehun-_ah_, untung kau ada disini. Tolong kau temani _hyung_mu hari ini ya." katanya sambil menyerahkan kunci rumah Junmyeon.

Sehun terbengong. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak melihat Yixing dan sekarang setelah bertemu sebentar, namja itu malah harus segera pergi? "Tapi, Yixing-_ah_..."

Sayangnya Yixing sudah berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Hei, Zhang." Panggil Junmyeon.

Yixing berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengacungkan kunci mobil Yixing yang masih dipegangnya.

Yixing tertawa malu dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Junmyeon. "Terima kasih."

Sebelum Yixing berbalik dan pergi lagi, Sehun cepat-cepat bertanya. "Yixing-_ah_, kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau bisa?"

Yixing berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu, Sehun menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "_Hyung_, kau tidak membutuhkan Yixing malam ini, kan?"

"Tidak." sahut Junmyeon singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sehun-_ah_, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kata Yixing sambil melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, <em>hyung<em>, semuanya baik-baik saja kan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Oh ya, apa _hyung_ tau kalau Appa dan Umma akan segera pulang ke Seoul?"

"Ya. Umma meneleponku sebelum mereka naik pesawat." Kata Junmyeon sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Umma pasti akan jantungan kalau tau soal tanganmu."

"Umma sudah tau. Tadi dia berteriak-teriak padaku di telepon. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau minum apa, Sehunie?"

"Apa saja, _hyung_." Jawab Sehun setengah berseru.

Junmyeon kembali dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah apel dan jus jeruk di tangan kirinya. "Minum ini."

Sehun menatap jus jeruk yang disodorkan Junmyeon padanya. "_Hyung_, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?"

Junmyeon mendengus pelan. "Dia menjejali kulkasku dengan aneka macam buah dan jus. Kalau kau tidak suka jeruk, masih ada tomat, apel, dan entah apa lagi. Cari saja sendiri."

"Dia? Maksud _hyung_, Yixing?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Siapa lagi?"

"Ya sudah, jus jeruk juga tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, _hyung_, apakah kau memberitahu Umma tentang Yixing?"

Junmyeon duduk di depan piano sambil menggigit apelnya. "Tidak. Aku bilang pada Umma aku terjatuh dari tangga. Dan memang benar, kan? Aku terjatuh _**setelah**_ ditubruk orang itu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap, _hyung_. Aku rasa Umma akan langsung datang kesini setelah turun dari pesawat."

"Yeah, aku tau."

"_Hyung_, aku senang kau sudah tidak terlalu sinis padanya. Dia namja yang menyenangkan, kan?"

"Oh ya?" jawab Junmyeon acuh.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, _hyung_. Yixing hanya ingin membantumu." Bujuk Sehun.

Junmyeon hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk deretan pot kecil di bingkai jendela.

Junmyeon melirik sekilas ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. "Namja itu yang membawanya kesini. Dia bilang tanamannya bisa mendapat lebih banyak cahaya matahari disini daripada di apartemennya."

Sehun mengerjab heran. "Yixing yang membawanya kesini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dia suka tanaman."

"Dan _hyung _mengijinkannya membawa semua tanamannya kesini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat. Sehun mengerjab. Kenapa selama ini dia tidak tau Yixing suka tanaman? Lalu apa lagi yang disukai Yixing?

"_Hyung_, belakangan ini Yixing lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu. Jadi kurasa _hyung_ pasti lebih tau. Apa lagi yang _hyung_ ketahui tentang Yixing?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"Apa lagi yang _hyung_ ketahui tentang Yixing?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Kau harus membantuku, _hyung_. Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dirinya. Apakah dia pernah membicarakan aku? Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang aku? Apa..."

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya? Bukankah kalian berdua sangat dekat?" potong Junmyeon sebelum Sehun menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

Sehun menunduk. "Aku tidak tau, _hyung_. Entahlah, walaupun dia selalu bersikap baik, tapi aku merasa dia masih menjaga jarak. Aku takut aku akan menanyakan hal yang salah dan dia semakin menjaga jarak denganku. Aku...tidak tau bagaimana cara menghadapinya."

Junmyeon menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap Sehun. Tidak sampai hati juga melhat adik semata wayangnya terlihat sebegitu putus asanya.

"Dia seorang penari." Kata Junmyeon pelan.

"Kalau itu aku tau, _hyung_."

"Dia lulusan Kyunghee."

Sehun tertegun menatap Junmyeon. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak tau, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau Yixing lulusan Kyunghee?

"Dia suka lagu Italia. Dan makanan Italia."

"Kalau begitu aku harus membawanya ke restoran Italia malam ini." gumam Sehun. "Apa lagi, _hyung_?"

"Dia..." Junmyeon menggantung ucapannya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terkadang, dia bisa sangat merepotkan. Itu saja." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sedikit kecewa.

"Kau mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada aku. Seharusnya kau lebih tau tentang dirinya." Sahut Junmyeon datar.

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi bahkan aku tidak tau Yixing lulusan Kyunghee."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Sehun terdiam. _Hyung_nya benar. Dia memang tidak pernah bertanya. Sehun selalu merasa salah tingkah di depan Yixing. Lalu bagaimana caranya membuat Yixing memandangnya dan hanya dirinya?

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau yang harus memikirkannya sendiri."

Sehun menatap Junmyeon dan menyadari bahwa dia kelepasan bicara, menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kurasa aku harus bertindak cepat. Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang berusaha mendekatinya."

"Hmmm, aku tau itu."

"Kau tau, _hyung_?"

"Dia sering mendapat telepon. Dia bilang mereka semua temannya."

Sehun mendesah. "Itulah masalahnya. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Junmyeon tertegun. "Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu? Malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai kapan aku akan berdiam diri seperti ini terus? Aku harus melakukannya sebelum orang lain melakukannya. Aku tidak mau terlambat, _hyung_."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Hanya kembali menggigit apelnya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa sekarang apel itu terasa masam di mulutnya?

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _hyung_. Doakan aku sukses malam ini." kata Sehun sambil melangkah ke pintu dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon.

Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menjawab.

****ooo****

Junmyeon menekan tuts yang menghasilkan nada mi rendah dengan jari telunjuk. Selang beberapa detik, dia mengangkat jarinya. Lalu dia kembali menekan tuts yang sama, menekannya sebentar, lalu melepasnya. Junmyeon melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga hanya satu nada monoton menyedihkan itu yang bergema di apartemennya yang sunyi. Tadinya Junmyeon berencana menghabiskan malam ini dengan duduk di depan piano, menulis lagu. Tapi otaknya malah buntu. Tidak ada satu idepun yang melintas di benaknya. Pikirannya kosong melompong.

Bosan...

Lapar...

Junmyeon bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Yixing tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Junmyeon tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. _Well_, asalkan berusaha, sebenarnya dia bisa melakukannya. Tapi Junmyeon tidak mau. Karena selama ini, ada Yixing yang melakukan segala hal untuknya. Dan sekarang namja itu tidak ada. Sebenarnya selama ini Yixing tidak pernah tinggal sampai malam di apartemen Junmyeon. Dia akan pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan Junmyeon tidak pernah keberatan. Tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda?

Karena namja itu pergi makan malam dengan Sehun?

Junmyeon jadi kesal sendiri ketika gagasan itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. _Karena namja itu pergi makan malam dan membiarkan aku kelaparan disini_, koreksi Junmyeon dalam hati. Ya ya, itulah alasannya.

Junmyeon kembali ke ruang duduk dan tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku pada ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Dia bisa menyuruh Yixing datang setelah acara makan malamnya dengan Sehun selesai. Junmyeon meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

_Apa kau bisa datang kesini setelah acara makan malammu selesai?_

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada balasan. Junmyeon menatap ponselnya dengan tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa menghancurkan sesuatu, ponsel Junmyeon pasti sudah hancur lebur sekarang. Baru saja Junmyeon hendak menelepon namja itu, terdengar bunyi pelan tanda ada pesan masuk. Memang dari namja itu, tapi hanya satu kata.

_Kenapa?_

_Apa katanya? Kenapa?_ Batin Junmyeon jengkel. Junmyeon mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat.

_Karena kau belum menyiapkan makan malam untukku._

Dua menit kemudian, ponsel Junmyeon berbunyi lagi.

_Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Yifan hyung saja?_

Junmyeon membalas, _Yifan sudah ada janji dengan orang lain._

Balasan datang lagi_. Mungkin Sehun bisa menemanimu._

Sehun? Junmyeon melirik jam. Jam delapan lewat. Apakah acara mereka sudah selesai? Cepar sekali. Kalau begitu, mungkin saja Sehun bisa menemaninya. Tapi, kenapa namja itu menolak datang? Kalau acaranya dengan Sehun sudah selesai, seharusnya dia bisa datang. Tapi kenapa? Yixing seolah-olah enggan datang ke apartemennya. Junmyeon tidak suka memikirkan ini, tapi apakah Yixing sedang bersama orang lain? Namja yang sering meneleponnya? Atau mungkin dokter muda yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit waktu itu?

_Haish, itu bukan urusanku_, dumal Junmyeon kesal.

_Sebaiknya kau datang kesini sekarang juga_, ketik Junmyeon lalu menekan tombol "kirim" dengan kasar.

* * *

><p>Membaca pesan dari Junmyeon membuat Yixing terpaksa bangkit dari rebahannya. Yixing meraba dadanya, sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Kepalanya juga tidak terlalu pusing.<p>

_Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah_, batinnya.

Yixing meraih ponselnya dan mendesah pelan ketika membaca pesan yang dikirim Junmyeon untuknya.

_Jadi kau bisa datang atau tidak?_

Yixing menggigit bibir dengan kesal. Apakah namja itu tidak bisa membiarkannya tenang sedikit?

_Baiklah_, balasnya singkat. Yixing turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melirik tabung plastik yang diletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dia akan pergi ke apartemen Junmyeon, jadi sebaiknya dia minum sebutir obat lagi.

****ooo****

Yixing merapatkan jaketnya dan menekan bel interkom gedung apartemen Junmyeon. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Yixing segera berjalan masuk ke lift. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai empat dan langkah Yixing terhenti ketika dilihatnya Junmyeon sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu apartemennya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponmu?" Junmyeon balas bertanya.

"Telepon?" ulang Yixing. "Aku sudah membalas pesanmu, kan?"

"Bukan pesan. Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tadi."

Yixing mengerjab. "Oh, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal. Maaf."

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. "Masuklah."

Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon dan begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen, Yixing langsung merasa nyaman. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak aneh mengingat beberapa minggu ini Yixing lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Junmyeon daripada di apartemennya sendiri. Yixing menyampirkan jaketnya di sandaran kursi ruang duduk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau belum makan?"

"Karena seseorang tidak menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa memasak sendiri dengan tangan seperti ini?" jawab Junmyeon acuh.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa?"

Ketika Yixing hendak berjalan ke dapur dan melewati Junmyeon, tangan namja itu terulur menahan lengannya, membuat Yixing sedikit terkejut. Sentuhan itu sangat singkat, hanya sentuhan sekilas sebelum Junmyeon menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yixing mengerjab. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apakah dia benar-benar mendengar seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suara Junmyeon?

"Kau terlihat pucat." Kata Junmyeon lagi.

Yixing menelan ludah dan menggeleng. Dia memaksakan senyum kecil dan berkata dengan nada bercanda. "Kim Junmyeon mengkhawatirkanku? Ini benar-benar kejadian langka." Ketika melihat Junmyeon hanya terdiam, Yixing menambahkan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu Yixing berjalan ke dapur dan Junmyeon mengikutinya dari belakang. Yixing membuka kulkas dan melihat apa yang sekiranya bisa dimasaknya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Bagaimana kalau sup ayam dengan kentang?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Boleh."

Yixing mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Tadinya dia mengira Junmyeon akan membiarkannya bekerja sendirian, tapi dia salah. Junmyeon tetap berdiri bersandar di lemari dapur sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, membuat Yixing semakin gelisah.

"Kata Sehun, kau membatalkan acara makan malam karena kau tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya setelah tau itu, aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahumu agar kau tidak perlu datang. Tapi kau tidak mengangkat telepon."

Yixing tidak tau harus berkata apa. "Oh, begitu."

Tiba-tiba Yixing merasa Junmyeon menghampirinya dan sedetik kemudian, Yixing merasakan telapak tangan Junmyeon yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. Saking terkejutnya, Yixing hampir saja menjatuhkan panci yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak panas." gumam Junmyeon lalu menurunkan tangannya.

Yixing berbalik dan jantungnya melonjak lagi ketika menyadari Junmyeon berdiri tepat di depannya. Terlalu dekat. "Aku...memang tidak demam." Jawab Yixing gugup dan segera beringsut menjauh. Keningnya memang tidak panas, tapi Yixing merasa pipinya memanas. Dan jantungnya juga berdebar dengan begitu keras dan cepat. Ini tidak normal. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jadi..kau sakit apa?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

Yixing menunduk. "Aku...hanya kecapekan."

"Dan aku menyuruhmu datang kesini malam-malam begini."

Mendengar kalimat yang bisa diartikan sebagai permintaan maaf itu, Yixing tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau hanya masak sup, sama sekali tidak sulit."

Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mematikan keran yang masih menyala. Lalu mengambil panci di tangan Yixing dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak lapar. Sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat. Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Emmmm, dan kau tau, sebenarnya aku juga belum makan."

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan alis berkerut.

"Karena aku tidak lapar." Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Tapi sekarang aku mulai lapar."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah merasa lebih sehat?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah datang kesini."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala, mengamati Yixing. Dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Baguslah kalau begitu."

Senyum itu membuat wajah Yixing kembali memanas dan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang sampai-sampai Yixing takut Junmyeon bisa mendengarnya.

Kenapa hanya dengan satu senyuman bisa membuat jantung Yixing berdebar-debar seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar gawat.

****ooo****

_Sebenarnya aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah datang kesini._

Entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa sangat senang ketika Yixing mengatakan kalimat itu. Dan Junmyeon merasa bodoh karena beharap...Tunggu, apa sebenarnya yang diharapkannya? Entahlah.

Mereka makan di ruang duduk. Mereka duduk di karpet hangat di lantai sambil menonton TV. Saat ini adalah saat Junmyeon merasa paling nyaman bersama Yixing. Selama ini, dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran namja itu di apartemennya, tapi malam ini dia merasa mereka seperti dua sahabat yang saling mengenal sejak kecil. Mereka makan malam bersama di lantai sambil menonton TV, berbicara, dan menertawakan hal kecil yang tidak berarti. Kapan Junmyeon pernah merasa sesantai ini mengobrol dengan seseorang? Dia tidak ingat.

"Junmyeon _hyung_.."

Junmyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya ketika mendengar Yixing memanggil namanya. Aneh, tapi sama sekali bukan dalam arti yang buruk. "Apa?"

"Aku harus mengakui sesuatu." Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang sudah membeli albummu, tapi aku belum pernah mendengarkannya."

"Kenapa kau membelinya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkannya?" gerutu Junmyeon.

"Karena Chanyeol berkata seharusnya aku mendengar permainanmu secara langsung." Jawab Yixing ringan.

"Yah, kau harus menunggu lama untuk itu." kata Junmyeon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih diperban.

Yixing menatap tangan Junmyeon dan wajahnya berubah muram. "Maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah terlalu sering meminta maaf."

Junmyeon melirik Yixing yang tengah fokus menatap layar TV di depannya. "Kau akan mendengarkannya secara langsung saat tanganku sembuh nanti."

Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi kalau kau mau mendengarnya sekarang juga boleh." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil meraih _remote_ TV dan mematikan suaranya. Lalu dia meraih _remote_ lain untuk menyalakan CD _player_nya.

"Kau suka memamerkan diri rupanya."

"Karena aku tau aku hebat." Jawab Junmyeon percaya diri.

Yixing tertawa dan Junmyeon mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana dulu dia bisa menganggap namja itu malaikat kegelapannya. Sungguh, malaikat kegelapan tidak mungkin tersenyum semanis itu. Junmyeon tertegun. Tunggu, apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Astaga, dia mulai tidak waras.

Junmyeon menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya dan menekan _remote_ untuk memutar _player_. Beberapa detik kemudian, dentingan piano yang merdu memenuhi ruang duduk.

"Mmm." Gumam Yixing sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mmm'? Bagus? Biasa saja? Tidak sesuai harapan?"

Yixing membuka mata dan menatap Junmyeon. "Sangat indah. Kau benar. Kau memang hebat."

Junmyeon tidak tau kenapa dia merasa sangat senang hanya karena satu kalimat sederhana dari namja itu. Junmyeon juga tidak tau berapa lama mereka duduk berdiam sambil mendengarkan alunan musik dari CD _player _itu, ketika Junmyeon menyadari kepala Yixing terkulai ke samping.

"Zhang?" panggil Junmyeon pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

Teringat kalau Yixing sedang tidak enak badan dan takut kalau namja itu tiba-tiba pingsan, Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yixing untuk memastikan.

Ternyata namja itu tertidur.

"Dia bilang laguku bagus, tapi malah ketiduran mendengarnya." Gerutu Junmyeon. Dia melirik jam. Sebaiknya dia membangunkan Yixing dan menyuruhnya pulang sebelum malam semakin larut. Junmyeon menatap Yixing, hendak membangunkannya. Tapi ketika melihat wajah tidur Yixing yang begitu damai, Junmyeon mengurungkan niat. Mungkin sebaiknya dia membiarkan namja itu tidur sebentar.

Junmyeon tidak tau kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi ketika melihat kepala Yixing terkulai miring seperti itu, perlahan-lahn dia bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Yixing. Lalu dengan satu tangan, Junmyeon meraih sisi kepala Yixing dan menyandarkannya dengan hati-hati di bahunya.

"Zhang Yixing, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan." Gumamnya pelan.

Junmyeon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ketika kepala Yixing bersandar di bahunya, segalanya terasa benar.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yuhuuuu, saya datang lagi #lambailambaigaje

Bagaimana chapter ini? Kurang _fluffy_kah SuLay momentnya? xD

Untuk chapter ini, saya gak akan banyak ngebacot, mwehehehehe :D :D

_**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**_

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review? /wink/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~ **

_**Chapter 6**_

"Zhang... Zhang."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu, perlahan Yixing membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya duduk bersandar di bahu Junmyeon.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya serak.

"Di apartemenku. Aku belum membawamu kemana-mana." Sahut Junmyeon.

Yixing mengerjabkan matanya dan tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan berdiri. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yixing melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. "Mengantarku? Mobilku ada di bawah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudah malam. Dan kau juga sedang sakit. Tinggalkan saja mobilmu disini."

"Apa?"

"Pakai jaketmu. Ayo, taksi sudah menunggu di bawah."

Yixing mengenakan jaketnya dengan patuh. "Kapan kau menelepon taksi?"

"Ketika kau masih tidur. Kau tidak tau seberapa keras usahaku meraih ponsel dengan posisiku tadi."

Yixing merasa pipinya kembali memanas mengingat dia tertidur di bahu Junmyeon tadi. Dia tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa bersandar pada namja itu, tapi ada dua hal yang membuatnya heran. Pertama, dia heran Junmyeon membiarkannya bersandar padanya dan tidak mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan yang kedua...

"Kau menelepon taksi ketika aku tidur dan aku tidak terbangun?" tanya Yixing heran.

Junmyeon membuka pintu dan membiarkan Yixing keluar lebih dulu. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

Kening Yixing berkerut. "Benarkah? Aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Aku selalu terbangun mendengar suara sekecil apapun." Kata Yixing.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Entahlah."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hampir dua bulan."

"Seharusnya aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi." Gumam Junmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku juga tidak mungkin tidur disini semalaman, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membiarkanmu tidur disini sepanjang malam, tapi menurutku, tidur dalam posisi seperti itu pasti tidak nyaman. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menggendongmu ke sofa dengan tangan begini."

Yixing mengerjab. Ehem, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Dia justru merasa sangat nyaman. Terlalu nyaman malah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah." Kata Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Yixing tersentak dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak...Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Junmyeon kembali menempel di kening Yixing dan jantung Yixing...astaga...jantungnya...

"Agak hangat." Gumam Junmyeon. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Yixing mengangguk singkat. Saat itu pintu lift terbuka. Junmyeon melangkah keluar dan Yixing menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam taksi yang menunggu di depan. Setelah memberitahu sang sopir dimana alamatnya, Yixing menoleh pada Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau membuka pintu depan ketika kau pulang nanti?"

"Aku bisa meminta salah satu tetanggaku untuk membukakan dari atas."

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Aku tau ada salah satu tetanggaku yang tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam dua pagi."

Ketika taksi mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Yixing, Yixing turun dari taksi dan Junmyeon juga ikut turun.

"Sudah sampai. Apartemenku di lantai dua. Sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan tenang."

"Masuklah. Udara sangat dingin malam ini."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aneh. Senyum itu membuat seluruh tubuh Yixing terasa hangat dan ringan, seolah-olah melayang. Yixing tidak bisa menjelaskannya dan dia tidak mau memikirkannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmati perasaan yang menyenangkan itu selama mungkin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang ingatannya, Yixing tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

****ooo****

Bunyi bel pintu membangunkan Junmyeon dari mimpi indahnya. Junmyeon mengerang pelan dan membuka mata dengan susah payah. Siapa yang membunyikan bel sepagi ini? Zhang Yixing? Tumben namja itu datang sebelum jam delapan.

Bel pintunya kembali berbunyi. Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret kakinya dengan malas ke pintu. Ditekannya tombol interkom di samping pintu.

"Zhang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Lalu terdengar suara yeoja balas bertanya. "Siapa itu Zhang?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening. _Bukan Yixing? Lalu siapa?_ "Siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang melahirkanmu ke dunia."

Junmyeon mengerjab. Kantuknya langsung hilang seketika. "Umma?"

"Satu-satunya. Cepat buka pintunya sebelum Appa dan Ummamu membeku disini."

Junmyeon segera menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian Appa dan Ummanya sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kim Yoona, Umma Junmyeon, tanpa basa-basi begitu masuk ke apartemen putranya.

"Jangan khawatir, Umma. Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Aku terjatuh dari tangga." Kata Junmyeon singkat, merasa tidak perlu menceritakan keterlibatan Yixing.

Yoona mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Kau ini. Kenapa tidak hati-hati?" gerutunya.

"Seharusnya kita membeli makanan dulu sebelum datang kesini. _Yeobo_, aku lapar." Kata Kim Siwon, Appa Junmyeon, pada istrinya.

"Benar juga. Kau mau minum kopi dulu? Aku akan membuatkannya sekarang. Myeoni, kau masih punya kopi kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon, Yoona segera beranjak ke dapur.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak makanan disini." Kata Junmyeon. Tapi sepertinya Ummanya tidak mendengar.

Siwon memperhatikan partitur-partitur yang tersebar di meja. "Lagu baru?" tanyanya. Dulu dia seorang pianis, tapi kini dia lebih aktif sebagai produser.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Appa mau mencoba memainkannya? Aku belum pernah benar-benar memainkannya karena tangan ini."

"Tentu saja. Coba kita dengar seperti apa lagu ini."

Siwon memainkan beberapa baris dan dia terlihat terkesan. "Lumayan." Gumamnya.

"Hanya lumayan?" Junmyeon mengangkat alis.

Jemari Appanya masih menari-nari di atas piano. "Lebih dari lumayan." Lanjutnya. Melihat raut wajah Junmyeon, Siwon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Appa mengaku. Lagu ini sangat bagus."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa judulnya?"

Junmyeon belum sempat menjawab karena Yoona memanggilnya dari arah dapur dan berderap menghampirinya.

"Ya, Umma. Ada apa?"

Yoona memandang sekeliling ruang duduk dengan seksama lalu menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa?"

"Pacarmu tinggal disini?"

"Apa?" Junmyeon benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Ummanya.

Yoona kembali memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan tajam. "Hmmm, Umma sudah tau ada yang aneh. Kulkas dan lemari dapur yang biasanya kosong melompong kini jadi penuh makanan. Apartemenmu juga terlihat jauh lebih bersih dan rapi. Dan pot-pot itu. Sejak kapan kau suka menghiasi apartemenmu dengan tanaman?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ummanya dan melihat pot-pot tanaman milik Yixing yang berderet di jendela. "Itu... dia..."

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?" kali ini Appanya yang bertanya.

"Tidak!" bantah Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum geli dan menatap orangtuanya bergantian.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Yoona lagi. Matanya berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Dia datang kesini setiap hari untuk membantuku sejak aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanganku. Dan dia bukan pacarku. Dia juga tidak tinggal disini. Dia hanya teman. **Teman**. Oke? Lagipula dia namja, sama sepertiku."

"Teman?" tanya Siwon sangsi.

"Ya, teman." Jawab Junmyeon tegas. "Lebih tepatnya, dia itu teman Sehun dan jangan sampai Sehunie tau Umma pernah berpikir dia itu pacarku."

Yoona mengangkat alis. "Teman Sehun? Oh."

"Apa maksudnya 'oh'?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yoona mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang berpikir apakah mungkin kedua putra Umma menyukai orang yang sama."

"Umma, apa...?" Junmyeon mengerang dan menatap Appanya, meminta bantuan. Tapi Siwon mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia memilih kembali ke piano dan memainkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena disini ada banyak makanan, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian." Kata Yoona sambil melangkah ke dapur. "Ah ya, Myeoni. Umma jadi ingin bertemu dengan namja itu. Dia sudah banyak membantumu, jadi seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya." Tambahnya.

Junmyeon paham sekali sifat Ummanya, mungkin sebaiknya dia menghubungi Yixing dan memberitahunya supaya tidak perlu datang pagi ini. Tapi ketika Junmyeon hendak kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya, bel interkom berbunyi. O-oh, namja itu sudah datang.

****ooo****

Yixing keluar dari lift dan alisnya terangkat heran melihat Junmyeon berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang tertutup.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?"

"Aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu." Kata Junmyeon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

Junmyeon tidak langsung menjawab. Ditatapnya Yixing dengan lekat. "Kau masih terlihat agak pucat. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Yixing mengerjab. "Eh, oh, aku sudah sehat." Sahutnya. Tanpa sadar, Yixing mundur selangkah, tidak ingin Junmyeon menyentuh keningnya seperti kemarin. Tindakan Junmyeon kemarin sungguh berakibat buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi.

"Untuk menyuruhmu tidak usah datang hari ini."

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?" Yixing melirik pintu apartemen Junmyeon yang tertutup dengan curiga. _Apakah ada wanita?_ Yixing mengamati Junmyeon dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya berantakan, sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Apakah...?

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tau apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang ini, tapi aku yakinkan padamu bahwa alasannya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan itu."

"Jadi apa alasannya?"

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab, pintu apartemen terbuka dan Yixing melihat seorang wanita bertubuh ramping yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak setengah abad itu.

"Myeoni, sedang apa... Oh." Mata wanita itu melebar ketika melihat Yixing. Dia tersenyum ramah dan bertanya. "Apakah kau teman Sehun yang sudah membantu Junmyeon?"

"Ya?" Yixing mengerjab bingung lalu menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendesah dan berbisik pelan pada Yixing. "Inilah alasannya." Lalu katanya dengan suara lebih keras. "Zhang, ini Ummaku. Umma, ini Zhang Yixing."

Yixing langsung tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan di depan Yoona. "Selamat pagi, a_hjumma_."

Yoona tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Yixing dengan lembut. "Jadi kau orangnya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Meski Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita itu, tapi dia tersenyum saja.

"Jadi inilah alasan aku meneleponmu dan menyuruhmu tidak perlu datang. Ummaku ada disini dan dia memaksa akan membuatkan sarapan untukku."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu."

"Karena kau sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" tawar Yoona.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan Yoona bergantian. "Eh, aku tidak ingin mengganggu.."

Yoona mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Lagipula aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantu putraku. Ayo, masuk."

Sementara Yoona sudah masuk ke dalam, Yixing dan Junmyeon masih berdiri di luar. Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung, meminta pendapat.

Junmyeon menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Masuklah. Sebaiknya kau juga berkenalan dengan Appaku."

"Appamu juga ada disini? Apa aku mengganggu acara keluarga?" tanya Yixing sungkan.

"Tidak." sahut Junmyeon. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Yixing dan menariknya masuk. "Mereka baru tiba dari Macau dan mereka hanya ingin melihat keadaanku. Tidak ada acara resmi."

"Ini suamiku." Kata Yoona ketika Junmyeon dan Yixing tiba di di ruang duduk. Junmyeon melepaskan tangan Yixing dan Yixing mendapati dirinya bisa bernafas kembali dengan normal.

Yixing tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan di depan Siwon."Selamat pagi, _ahjussi_."

Selagi mereka bertukar sapa, Yixing mendengar Yoona berkata pada Junmyeon. "Myeonie, tolong kau telepon Sehun dan suruh dia datang kesini untuk sarapan bersama. Dan kau sebaiknya segera mandi."

"Tapi..." jawab Junmyeon enggan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat mandi, setelah itu kita akan sarapan." Yoona memukul pelan bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghampiri Yixing dan berbisik pelan. "Aku mandi dulu sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Meski Yixing tidak mengerti kenapa Junmyeon bertanya seperti itu, tapi dia tersenyum dan berkata. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengobrol dengan Appamu atau membantu Ummamu."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku sempat ragu meninggalkanmu bersama orangtuaku. Seharusnya aku tau kau pasti bisa menghadapi mereka dengan baik."

Junmyeon berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Sungguh, bukan hanya sentuhan Junmyeon yang berakibat buruk bagi jantung Yixing, tapi senyumnya juga. Bagaimana ini?

* * *

><p>Junmyeon mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Dia kembali ke ruang duduk dan tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Lalu Junmyeon berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Yixing dan kedua orangtuanya disana. Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan akrab sambil meminum kopi. Melihat keakraban mereka, Junmyeon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalari hatinya. Sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Terlebih ketika Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Perasaan aneh di hati Junmyeon terasa semakin nyata. Ada yang terjadi padanya?<p>

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kopimu." Kata Yixing ketika Junmyeon masuk ke dapur dan duduk di bangku tinggi d samping Siwon.

"Kau tau? Yixing bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak."

"Aku tau, Appa." Gumam Junmyeon.

Sementara Siwon bercerita pada Yixing tentang pertunjukkan orkestra yang akan digelarnya minggu depan, Yoona turun dari bangku tingginya dan berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Myeoni, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Umma bahwa Yixinglah yang membuat tanganmu cedera? Dia yang menceritakannya pada Umma. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk membantumu sampai tanganmu sembuh. " bisik Yoona.

"Oh ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal itu? Kau takut Umma akan marah-marah padanya? Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?"

"Lalu setelah mengetahui ini semua, apa Umma akan memarahinya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap Yoona dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Yoona tersenyum penuh arti. "Tenang saja. Umma tidak marah. Sepertinya dia namja yang baik. Sehun beruntung mempunyai teman seperti dia."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang dia teman Sehun, kan? Dan dari apa yang kau katakan tadi, Umma merasa Sehun menyukai namja itu."

"Ya, begitulah." Desah Junmyeon pelan.

"Oh ya, Sehun bilang dia akan segera datang. Aku dan Yixing sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kalian mau makan dulu atau menunggu Sehun?" kata Yoona.

"Aku mau makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar." Sahut Siwon cepat.

"Kau juga mau makan?" tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong, kulihat kau sudah berteman baik dengan orangtuaku."

"Orangtuamu sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junmyeon baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika bel interkom berbunyi.

Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ah, itu pasti Sehun."

****ooo****

Diam-diam Yoona mengamati kedua putranya selama sarapan. Sehun jelas-jelas menyukai Yixing. Astaga, dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Yixing pastilah buta atau benar-benar bodoh kalau dia tidak menyadari Sehun menyukainya.

Sedangkan Junmyeon...Yoona tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan putra sulungnya. Junmyeon lebih sulit dibaca daripada Sehun. Dia lebih pendiam, lebih tenang, dan lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Tapi sesekali Yoona melihat Junmyeon memandangi Yixing ketika namja itu tidak menyadarinya. Yoona tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu, tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu disana. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Junmyeon dan Yixing. Menurut pengamatannya, di antara kedua putranya, Sehunlah yang terlihat lebih akrab dengan Yixing. Sehun yang lebih sering mengobrol dengan Yixing dan melibatkan namja itu dalam percakapan di meja makan. Tapi anehnya, sepertinya Junmyeonlah yang lebih mengenal Yixing. Yoona melihat bagaimana Junmyeon mengambil serbet dan mengulurkannya pada Yixing ketika melihat namja itu mencari-cari sesuatu. Yoona juga melihat bagaimana Junmyeon otomatis mendorong mangkuk kecil berisi potongan lemon ke hadapan Yixing ketika namja itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh dan duduk di antara Junmyeon dan Sehun di meja makan.

_Ini menarik_, pikir Yoona. Sehun yang lebih akrab dengan Yixing, tapi Junmyeonlah yang lebih mengenal kebiasaan-kebiasaan namja itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing sendiri? Yoona penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja itu.

Yixing sepertinya memperlakukan Junmyeon dan Sehun dengan cara yang sama. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada salah satu putra Kim. Namja itu menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama, berbicara dengan mereka dengan cara yang sama, dan tersenyum pada mereka dengan cara yang sama. Tiba-tiba alis Yoona berkerut samar. Apakah Yixing hanya mempermainkan dan memanfaatkan mereka? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Yoona yakin Yixing bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin Yixing memang tidak tertarik pada mereka berdua.

_Putra-putraku yang malang_, desah Yoona dalam hati.

Lalu Yoona melihat Yixing berdiri, mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong dan menoleh pada Junmyeon. Yoona tidak seberapa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena dia berpura-pura tertarik pada topik yang sedang dibahas oleh suami dan putra bungsunya. Sesekali Yoona ikut menimpali obrolan mereka, meski diam-diam terus melirik ke arah Junmyeon dan Yixing. Kemudian Yoona melihat Junmyeon bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Yixing ke dapur.

Yoona mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya supaya bisa melirik ke arah dapur. Dia melihat Junmyeon duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi disana sementara Yixing menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Junmyeon. Yixing mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Junmyeon tersenyum. Dan Yixing sendiri juga ikut tersenyum.

Yoona tertegun. Tidak, perkiraannya tadi salah. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Yixing mungkin saja berbicara pada Junmyeon dan Sehun dengan cara yang sama. Dia mungkin saja tersenyum pada mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama. Tapi sudah pasti dia tidak menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama.

Itu tidak diragukan lagi. Karena Yoona melihat perbedaannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ini menarik sekali.

****ooo****

"Jadi, kau akan membantu Siwon _ahjussi_ mengurus pertunjukkan orkestranya?"

Junmyeon mendengus pelan dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Appaku tadi? Hah, dia malah senang aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku dan terpaksa membatalkan konserku. Karena dengan begitu, aku baru punya waktu untuk membantunya mengurus orkestranya. Tadinya kupikir dia akan berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membuat tanganku patah."

Yixing menyipitkan mata mendengar kata-kata terakhir Junmyeon, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Tapi kurasa kau juga senang bisa membantu Appamu."

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk membantunya." Sahut Junmyeon acuh.

Yixing mendengus dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Jadi, karena mulai besok aku harus mulai bekerja dengan Appaku, aku akan jarang di rumah." Meski ragu, tapi akhirnya Junmyeon merogoh celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kunci?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Ini kunci pintu bawah dan kunci apartemen ini. Dengan begini kau tetap bisa datang kesini meski aku tidak ada di rumah."

Yixing mengerjab. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lupa kalau kau harus membersihkan apartemenku setiap hari, kan?"

"Oh, kau benar."

"Dan kau juga harus mengurus tanaman-tanamanmu." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Tentu." Kata Yixing sambil meraih kunci di atas meja.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku. Salah satu keuntungan bekerja dengan Appaku adalah dia yang akan memastikan aku makan dengan benar." Sambung Junmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa kesepian?

"Kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan meneleponmu." Tambah Junmyeon lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menyingkirkan sebersit perasaan kecewa yang muncul di hatinya.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai kemudian suara riang Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Hai, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Tentang aku yang akan membantu Appa mengurus orkestranya." Sahut Junmyeon ringan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah itu bagus, _hyung_? Kau jadi punya kesibukan dan Yixing jadi punya waktu luang."

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu.

Sehun menatap Yixing. "Yixing-_ah_, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk mengisi waktu luangmu?"

"Belum. Aku baru tau hari ini kalau aku akan punya banyak waktu luang. Hmmm, mungkin aku akan lebih banyak berlatih. Mungkin aku juga bisa keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku."

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa meneleponku. Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu." Sehun menawarkan diri.

Yixing tertawa. "Sehun-_ah_, bukankah kau dan krumu akan sibuk dengan kampanye _hip-hop_ yang akan dimulai minggu depan?"

Sehun mengerang pelan. "Aduh, Yixing-_ah_, kau benar. Aku lupa soal itu. Yah, kurasa aku bisa menemanimu setelah kampanye itu selesai."

"Tentu. Telepon saja kalau kau sudah punya waktu." Sahut Yixing ringan.

Meski Yixing merasa Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi Yixing mengabaikannya. Dia melirik arlojinya dan berkata. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ke studio?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya." Lalu Yixing beralih menatap Junmyeon dan bertanya. "Apa aku perlu datang lagi nanti sore?"

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Oh." Gumam Yixing pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku berpamitan dulu pada orangtua kalian." Katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk. Tapi seperti teringat sesuatu, Yixing berbalik dan menatap Junmyeon yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau melihat kunci mobilku? Sepertinya kunci mobilku tertinggal disini tadi malam."

"Kunci mobil?" gumam Sehun heran.

"Mungkin ada di meja ruang duduk. Coba cari disana." Jawab Junmyeon datar.

Yixing mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke ruang duduk untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, kemudian berpamitan pada Siwon dan Yoona.

****ooo****

"Yixing-_ah_, kenapa kunci mobilmu bisa tertinggal di apartemen Junmyeon _hyung_?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke mobil Yixing. Sehun memutuskan ikut dengan Yixing ke studio karena dia penasaran. Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yixing meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di tempat Junmyeon. Seingat Sehun, setelah mengantar Junmyeon ke rumah sakit, Yixing langsung pulang dan tidak kembali sore harinya karena Junmyeon sendiri mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan namja itu.

"Oh, aku datang kesini tadi malam." Jawab Yixing sambil melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Yixing membatalakan janji makan malam mereka karena katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi...kenapa?

"Kau bilang kau tidak enak badan."

"Memang. Tapi dia memintaku datang."

"Junmyeon _hyung_?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia memintamu datang? Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan dan dia masih memintamu ke apartemennya?"

"Sebenarnya Junmyeon _hyung_ sudah berusaha menghubungiku untuk menyuruhku tidak usah datang. Tapi ponselku tertinggal di rumah dan aku sudah terlanjur dalam perjalanan."

Sehun masih menatap Yixing dengan kening berkerut. "Untuk apa Junmyeon _hyung_ memintamu datang?"

"Dia ingin aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya."

"Apa? Dia..."

"Saat itu aku juga belum makan dan aku lapar." Sela Yixing sambil tersenyum, menenangkan Sehun. "Lagipula aku sudah minum obat dan sudah merasa lebih baik saat itu, jadi tidak masalah."

"Jadi kalian makan bersama?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya. Setelah itu dia mengantarku pulang. Karena itu, mobilku kutinggal di rumah _hyung_mu."

"Junmyeon _hyung_ mengantarmu pulang?"

Yixing mengangguk lagi, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan nada suara Sehun.

Sehun memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela. Dia tidak tau apa yang seharusnya dipikirkannya setelah mendengar Yixing membatalkan janji makan malam dengannya tapi akhirnya makan malam bersama Junmyeon. Sehun akui dia tidak suka mendengarnya, tapi Yixing bukannya sengaja membatalkan janjinya gara-gara Junmyeon. Meski _hyung_nya itu tidak lagi bersikap sinis dan dingin pada Yixing, tapi Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan _hyung_nya itu mengejar-ngejar Yixing dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun tidak tau apakah dia harus merasa cemburu pada Junmyeon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Apa kabar semua? Saya datang lagi #lambailambaigaje

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? :D

_**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**_

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review? /wink/


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary_**** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

**_Genre_**** : Romance **

**_Rate_**** : T**

**_Cast_ : **Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun ****

**and many more...**

**_Warning_**** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_**** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya _straight_, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi _boys love_, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

_****Happy Reading ~ ****_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Xing...Yixing...Yixing-_ah_!"

Yixing tersentak dan mendongak menatap Yuri yang duduk di depannya. "Apa?"

Yuri mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Kau melamun lagi?"

"Tidak." sahut Yixing, lalu menyesap tehnya yang ternyata sudah dingin. Sudah berapa lama mereka duduk di cafe ini? Entahlah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku, kan?" tanya Yuri sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Yuri menghela nafas pelan. "Hari ini ulang tahun Sooyoung dan dia ingin mengajak kita makan malam. Kau ikut, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Yuri mendecakkan lidah. "Kau tau, sebenarnya Sooyoung ingin mengajakmu makan malam berdua, tapi karena dia malu, akhirnya dia juga mengajakku dan Yunho _oppa_. Entah dia ingin menjodohkan aku dengan Yunho _oppa_ atau dia hanya butuh tameng saja, tapi aku yakin dia tidak tau kalau Yunho _oppa _sebenarnya juga tertarik padamu. Kau tau, kadang aku menyesal menjadi temanmu. Kau punya banyak sekali penggemar dan hal ini seringkali membuat aku terlibat dalam hubungan kalian yang rumit itu."

Yixing mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan dan memilih mengabaikan gerutuan Yuri. "Kenapa harus malu? Aku tidak pernah menolak ajakan makan malam."

"Kau tau sendiri waktu itu kau sangat sibuk mengurus kakak Sehun dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk teman-temanmu. Bahkan aku juga jarang melihatmu. Untunglah dua minggu terakhir ini dia tidak mengganggumu, jadi kau punya waktu untuk bersantai."

Yixing tersenyum samar. Dia memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah dua minggu dia tidak bertemu Junmyeon. Selama dua minggu ini, Yixing pergi ke apartemen Junmyeon untuk merapikan dan membersihkannya. Sebenarnya, Yixing tidak perlu datang kesana setiap hari, toh apartemen itu tidak akan berubah berantakan dalam sehari. Apalagi Junmyeon juga tidak ada di rumah. Tapi Yixing merasa ada yang kurang jika dia tidak datang ke apartemen namja itu. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa berada di apatemen Junmyeon. Mungkin juga karena dia berharap dia bisa bertemu Junmyeon, walau hanya sebentar.

_Tapi...kenapa aku ingin bertemu Junmyeon hyung_? Yixing menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Entahlah. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Junmyeon. Dan namja itu juga tidak pernah menghubunginya atau meninggalkan pesan apapun untuknya di apartemennya. Apalagi seminggu terakhir ini Yixing mendapati ranjang Junmyeon terlihat selalu rapi, tidak pernah ditiduri. Itu berarti sudah seminggu Junmyeon tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Lalu kemana dia?

Yixing mendesah pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa kesepian karena tidak melihat Junmyeon? Konyol sekali.

"Oh, berhentilah mendesah." Suara Yuri membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Yixing-_ah_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, waktu istirahat selesai. Ayo, pulang. Kita harus bersiap untuk pesta nanti malam, kan?" Yuri bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Lebih tepatnya kau, Yuri-_ya_. Bukankah para yeoja banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berdandan? Berbeda dengan kami, para namja."

Yuri memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap cerah ceria. "Oh ya, Sooyoung bilang dia sudah memesan tempat di The Square."

"The Square?" tanya Yixing heran. Dia pernah mendengar tentang restoran yang terkenal itu. Sulit sekali mendapatkan meja disana kalau tidak memesan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya dia ingin membuatmu terkesan." Kata Yuri sambil tersenyum manis.

****ooo****

"Makan malam di luar?" Junmyeon mendongak menatap Appanya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saat ini mereka sedang membahas beberapa hal mengenai pertunjukkan orkestra dan Appanya berkata dia akan mentraktir beberapa musisinya untuk makan malam di luar malam ini.

"Ya, Appa sudah memesan meja di restoran kenalanku."

"Appa, bagaimana kalau aku tidak ikut?"

Siwon mengangkat alis. "Kenapa? Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah. Aku makan malam di rumah saja."

"Hari ini Ummamu pergi berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Katanya dia akan pulang setelah makan malam."

Junmyeon mengerang.

"Lebih baik kau ikut saja. Lagipula Appa sudah berjanji pada mereka akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama kami." Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Junmyeon curiga.

Siwon terkekeh. "Gadis-gadis muda yang tergabung dalam orkestraku. Para pemain biola. Mereka sangat terkesan padamu dan mereka berpikir tanganmu yang diperban itu terlihat sangat seksi."

Junmyeon mendengus. "Aku sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Saat itu pintu ruangan diketuk dan salah seorang pegawai Appanya melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Tuan Kim, bisa berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu." Siwon bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah keluar. Dia menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Junmyeon dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana, Myeon? Kau mau ikut makan malam atau tidak?"

"Biar kupikir-pikir dulu."

Siwon mengangkat bahu lalu keluar meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit. Dia benar-benar lelah. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Tapi Ummanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Junmyeon mendengus kesal.

Tapi dia masih punya pilihan lain. Dia bisa menelepon Yixing dan menyuruh namja itu datang ke apartemennya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Itu pilihan utamanya dan pilihan yang paling menarik.

Sudah dua minggu Junmyeon tidak bertemu dengan Yixing. Sebenarnya selama dua minggu ini, dia berulang kali ingin menelepon namja itu, tapi selalu tidak jadi. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yixing. Namja itu membuat pikiran dan perasaannya kacau. Berada di dekat Yixing membuat Junmyeon bingung. Dia jadi tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang dirasakannya. Walaupun begitu, Junmyeon tetap ingin bertemu dengan Yixing. Mendengar suaranya. Demi Tuhan, jangan tanya kenapa, karena Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak mau memkirikannya terlalu jauh.

Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap benda itu dengan bimbang. Haruskah dia menelepon Yixing dan menyuruhnya datang?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa Yixing juga tidak berusaha menghubunginya?

Junmyeon memberengut kesal ketika pertanyaan itu melintas di otaknya. Kalau namja itu memang tulus ingin bertanggungjawab dan ingin membantu Junmyeon, seharusnya dia menelepon Junmyeon untuk memastikan Junmyeon baik-baik saja, kan? Seharusnya dia bertanya apakah Junmyeon membutuhkan bantuannya atau tidak. Seharusnya seperti itu, kan?

Kerutan di kening Junmyeon semakin dalam. Ditatapnya ponselnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah benda itu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. _Haish, namja itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang_, batinnya gondok.

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Junmyeon menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. "Appa? Aku akan ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Dimana tempatnya?" Junmyeon menunggu sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "The Square? Baiklah."

****ooo****

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di The Square." Kata Yuri sumringah.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Sooyoung nanti." Gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Walaupun dia melakukan semua ini untukmu."

Yixing mengabaikan perkataan Yuri dan tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang menyambut mereka. "Meja atas nama Choi Sooyoung."

"Silakan ikut saya." Pelayan itu berjalan mendahului mereka masuk ke ruangan utama. Saat itu adalah jam makan malam dan restoran itu sangat ramai. Yixing tidak melihat ada meja yang kosong.

"Yuri-_ya_, apakah mereka sudah datang?" tanya Yixing sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. O-oh, itu mereka."

Yixing melihat Yunho dan Sooyoung, temannya sesama penari, melambai ke arah mereka. Yixing tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai.

"Zhang?"

Suara itu membuat Yixing menoleh dan matanya melebar kaget melihat orang yang berdiri di dekat bar.

Itu Kim Junmyeon.

Dan jantung Yixing mulai berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Oh, celaka.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing sejenak, lalu perlahan-lahan, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Zhang, aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini. Ini benar-benar kejutan."

Yixing sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia tidak menyangka melihat sosok Junmyeon setelah sekian lama namja itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Yixing?"

Kepala Yixing berputar dan kali ini dia menemukan Yuri yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran. Begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Sooyoung. Ah, dia harus menyapa teman-temannya terlebih dulu. Tapi...

Yixing kembali menoleh dan menatap Junmyeon. "Tetaplah disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon dan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Yunho _hyung_, apa kabar? Sooyoung-_ah_, selamat ulang tahun." Yixing tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Sooyoung dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_." Kata Sooyoung sambil mengecup kedua pipi Yixing.

"Soo_-ya,_ aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengundang kami makan disini." Kata Yuri senang.

Sooyoung tersenyum manis. Pipinya merona merah.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku melihat seorang temanku di bar. Aku ingin menyapanya dulu. Kalian boleh memesan dulu kalau mau." Sela Yixing.

Yuri berbisik pelan. "Siapa dia?"

"Kim Junmyeon." Yixing balas berbisik.

Yuri mengangguk paham. "Oh, Junmyeon yang _itu_."

"_Oppa_, kau mau aku memesankan sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Yixing-_ah_, kau mau pesan apa?" Yunho turut bertanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Pesankan apa saja untukku. Aku akan segera kembali."

Yixing meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan berjalan kembali ke bar. Junmyeon masih ada di sana, duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi dan mengobrol dengan seorang bartender. Saat itu debar jantung Yixing sudah kembali normal, sehingga dia bisa tesenyum kepada Junmyeon ketika namja itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hai. Maaf, tadi aku harus menyapa mereka dulu." Kata Yixing sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke meja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

"Kencan ganda?" tanya Junmyeon datar.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi."

Junmyeon mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja. Semua orang juga bisa menduganya dari pelukan dan ciuman tadi."

"Apa?" Yixing tidak mengerti apa maksud Junmyeon, tapi sepertinya namja itu sedang kesal. Yixing mengabaikannya dan balas bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa disini?"

Dengan dagunya, Junmyeon menunjuk ke arah meja panjang yang ditempati banyak orang. "Aku datang bersama Appaku dan beberapa anggota orkestranya."

"Oh, Appamu juga ada disini?"

"Ya. Kau mau menyapanya?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah meja yang ditunjuk Junmyeon tadi dan menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Sepertinya _ahjussi_ sedang membahas hal penting dengan temannya."

Junmyeon mengetuk bangku di sampingnya. "Duduklah."

Yixing menurut. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_?" tanyanya ringan, mencoba berbasa-basi, mecoba meredakan kekesalan Junmyeon. Walaupun Yixing tidak tau kenapa Junmyeon terlihat kesal dan walaupun dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia merasa perlu menghibur namja itu.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Junmyeon datar.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkannya pada Yixing. "Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan pergelangan tanganku sedikit. Kata dokter, aku akan sembuh total."

"Itu berita bagus, kan?" kata Yixing senang.

"Ya, begitulah. Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sangat baik." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum cerah.

Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon tidak percaya. Ditatapnya Yixing dengan pandangan menyelidik, lekat dari atas ke bawah, membuat wajah Yixing mendadak terasa panas.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yixing gerah.

Kening Junmyeon berkerut samar. "Kau terlihat pucat dan lelah. Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Yixing menahan nafas. Bagaimana Junmyeon bisa tau? Teman-teman dekatnya saja tidak pernah berkomentar tentang wajahnya yang pucat atau berat badannya yang berkurang.

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

Suara Junmyeon membuat Yixing tersentak. "Apa?"

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?" ulang Junmyeon.

"Setelah dua minggu menghilang tanpa kabar, kau hanya ingin menanyakan ini?"

"Aku tidak menghilang tanpa kabar."

Yixing memutar bola mata. "Aku datang ke apartemenmu setiap hari dan tidak melihatmu disana."

Junmyeon tersenyum samar. "Aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk sarapan bersama Appaku dan kami sibuk bekerja sepanjang hari."

"Kau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali selama seminggu terakhir."

Junmyeon hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Yixing ketika suara seorang yeoja menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"_Oppa_, tadi kau bilang ingin memesan minuman?"

Mata Yixing langsung beralih menatap yeoja ramping berambut cokelat panjang yang muncul di belakang Junmyeon. Lalu matanya bergerak turun dan berhenti di tangan yeoja itu yang menyentuh lengan Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah memesannya. Nanti mereka akan mengantarkannya ke meja. Tunggu saja disana. Aku ingin megobrol sebentar dengan temanku."

"Oh, baiklah." Gumam yeoja itu. Setelah tersenyum kecil pada Yixing, yeoja itu berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah." gumam Yixing datar.

Junmyeon menoleh. "Apa maksudmu? Hei, seminggu terakhir ini aku tinggal di rumah orangtuaku."

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Itu bukan urusanku, kan? Lalu kenapa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu? Aku mau kemana saja, itu terserah aku, kan?"

Yixing mendengus. "Lupakan. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sempat khawatir karena kau tidak pulang."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Zhang, kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku, kau bisa meneleponku, kau tau?"

"Tadinya aku memang berniat begitu, tapi kemudian aku ingat kau pernah bilang kau akan meneleponku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan. Karena kau tidak menghubungiku, jadi kupikir kau baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku yang membuatku tidak bisa menghubungimu? Misalnya ponselku hilang atau..."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku yakin keluargamu adalah orang pertama yang tau. Dan kalau sudah begitu, otomatis Sehun sudah pasti akan memberitahuku."

Junmyeon mendengus. "Aku rasa kau memang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau pasti sibuk memanfaatkan waktu luangmu."

Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku senang karena tidak perlu mengurusmu sepanjang hari, sehingga aku punya waktu lebih untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan."

"Salah satunya, berkencan dengan para pengagummu?"

"Mungkin." Sahut Yixing ringan.

Yixing tidak tau kenapa Junmyeon sepertinya mulai kesal lagi. Astaga, namja itu benar-benar susah ditebak. Yixing bisa melihat rahang Junmyeon sedikit mengeras. Yixing heran, tapi dia sungguh tidak ingin berada di dekat Junmyeon kalau suasana hati namja itu sedang buruk. Yixing bangkit dari kursinya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali pada teman-temanku."

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau kembali pada teman kencanmu."

Yixing mendesah mendengar suara Junmyeon yang terdengar ketus itu. "Kau juga sebaiknya kembali pada temanmu yang tadi itu." Yixing berbalik dan melangkah menuju mejanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Oh ya, kalau kau memutuskan tinggal di rumah orangtuamu, kurasa aku tidak perlu datang ke apartemenmu setiap hari. Aku akan datang dua atau tiga kali seminggu untuk membersihkannya. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak." Sahut Junmyeon pendek.

Yixing mengerjab. "Apa maksudnya tidak?"

"Aku berencana pulang malam ini, jadi pastikan kau datang besok pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku seperti biasa."

Junmyeon turun dari bangku dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mematung di tempatnya. _Apa-apaan itu? Apakah itu berarti hari-harinya sebagai pesuruh dan pengurus rumah Junmyeon akan dimulai lagi?_

Yixing menahan kekesalannya dan melangkah kembali ke meja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, _oppa_. Oh ya, aku sudah memesankan _steak _Salmon. _Oppa_ suka, kan?" Sooyoung tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Soo-_ya_."

"Yixing-_ah_, kau suka jus alpukat, kan? Aku memesankan satu gelas untukmu." Timpal Yunho tidak mau kalah.

Yixing tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Yuri mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yixing dan berbisik pelan. "Jadi itu kakaknya Sehun?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dia sangat keren." Bisik Yuri lagi.

Yixing melirik sekilas ke arah meja Junmyeon. Namja itu duduk di samping yeoja yang menyela pembicaraan mereka tadi. Yixing menyipitkan mata melihat Junmyeon mengatakan sesuatu pada beberapa yeoja yang ada disana dan membuat mereka tertawa.

Yixing mendengus dan menggerutu pelan. "Apanya yang keren? Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau?"

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada semua orang?<em> batin Junmyeon sementara matanya terus mengawasi Yixing dari mejanya. Namja itu terlihat begitu menikmati obrolannya dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan tertawa riang.

Kenapa melihat Yixing yang sedang tersenyum gembira membuat perasaan Junmyeon seketika muram, semendung langit menjelang hujan?

Karena namja itu tersenyum pada orang lain? Sebuah suara menyusup ke dalam benak Junmyeon. _Haish, yang benar saja! Gagasan macam apa itu?_

Junmyeon tidak keberatan Yixing tersenyum pada siapapun. Sungguh! Yang membuat Junmyeon dongkol adalah sikap namja itu ketika melihatnya tadi. Yixing bersikap...yah, seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum pada Junmyeon seperti biasa, menyapa Junmyeon seperti biasa, seolah-olah mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama dua minggu. Itu yang membuat Junmyeon kesal.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menemui Yixing selama dua minggu ternyata tidak memberikan hasil apa-apa. Awalnya, Junmyeon memutuskan menghindari Yixing karena dia merasa bersalah pada Sehun dan ingin memberikan kesempatan pada adiknya itu. Malam itu seharusnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing, tapi Yixing malah menghabiskan malam itu bersama Junmyeon, makan malam bersama, mengobrol dengannya, dan menemaninya. Junmyeon merasa bersalah karena merampas kesempatan Sehun, walaupun tanpa sengaja.

Tapi coba lihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun selama dua minggu Junmyeon tidak menemui Yixing. Tidak ada! Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sehun berkata dia memang sempat mengajak Yixing pergi makan siang atau makan malam, tapi Sehun mengatakan, itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

_Anak bodoh_! Pikir Junmyeon kesal. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia berniat membantu adiknya, tapi ketika tau adiknya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Junmyeon tidak akan mau ikut campur lagi. Biar Sehun mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Junmyeon tidak akan menghindari Yixing lagi demi Sehun. Dia ingin Yixing membuatkan kopi untuknya setiap pagi. Dia ingin Yixing membuatkan makanan untuknya setiap hari. Dia ingin Yixing kembali melakukan apapun yang dia minta setiap hari. Dia ingin Yixing kembali berada di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya. Dia ingin Yixing kembali berada di dekatnya.

Junmyeon tertegun dan menyipitkan mata. Tunggu, dia akan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh dua point terakhir. Dia pasti sudah tidak waras karena ingin malaikat kegelapannya berada di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya ataupun berada dekatnya.

* * *

><p>Yixing mendengar pembicaraan ketiga temannya dengan setengah hati. Meski begitu, sesekali dia masih bergumam untuk menunjukkan dia masih mendengarkan mereka. Mereka sedang membicarakan pertunjukkan yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Hyoyeon Dance Company minggu depan dan Yixing sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Getaran ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk membuat Yixing sedikit tersentak sekaligus lega. Karena kini dia jadi punya alasan untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika melihat bahwa pesan itu dari Kim Junmyeon.<p>

_Zhang, kau terlihat bosan._

Apa maksudnya? Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah meja Junmyeon. Namja itu menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

_Aku tidak bosan._

Balasan dari Junmyeon datang dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

_Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau mengaku. Tapi aku tau kau bosan. Aku juga bosan. Jadi, temani aku mengobrol._

_Aku yakin kau tidak kekurangan teman mengobrol disana. Tapi, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan?_

_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?_

Yixing memutar bola mata membaca pesan itu.

_Seperti biasa._

_Seperti biasa? Berarti kau masih tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sampai sekarang?_

_Itu bukan hal baru, hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa._

_Kau sudah mencoba tidur sambil mendengarkan laguku? Waktu itu kau langsung mengantuk dan tertidur begitu mendengar laguku._

_Sudah. Tidak berhasil._

_Berarti kau harus tidur di apartemenku._

Yixing merengut dan mendengus pelan.

"_Oppa_? _Oppa_ sedang apa?"

Yixing tersentak dan mengangkat wajah menatap Sooyoung. "Ya?"

"_Oppa_ sedang mengirim pesan pada siapa?"

"Eh, Ummaku." Sahut Yixing cepat, lalu menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf pada ketiga temannya. "Dia ingin tau apa apa yang sedang aku lakukan."

"Orangtua memang selalu mencemaskan anak mereka. Terutama jika anak satu-satunya." Komentar Yunho. "Sama seperti orangtuaku yang..."

Yixing tidak lagi mendengar perkataan Yunho selanjutnya. Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan menatap namja itu dengan tajam. Tapi Junmyeon hanya mengangkat alis dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan -memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?-

Yixing memutuskan tidak membalas pesan Junmyeon dan berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_Oh ya, Zhang, jangan buat janji kencan dengan penggemarmu besok malam._

Yixing menggigit bibir dengan jengkel.

_Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?_

_Wah, aku tidak tau ternyata kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan._

_Haish, lupakan kata-kataku. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan besok malam?_

_Akan kuberitahu besok pagi._

Yixing mendesah pelan. Dia masih menimbang apakah dia harus membalas pesan tersebut atau tidak ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Zhang, sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu. Kau terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan._

Kali ini Yixing melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Junmyeon yang tersenyum polos ke arahnya. Yixing mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak sudi melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka.

****ooo****

Junmyeon membuka matanya yang berat dan mendesah pelan. Dia membiarkan dirinya berbaring di kasur hangatnya sedikit lebih lama sebelum mengulurkan tangan meraih jam tangannya. Jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Baiklah. Waktunya bangun. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, aroma kopi yang harum langsung menerjang indera penciumannya, membuat rasa kantuknya hilang tak berbekas. Aroma kopi itu membuat perasaannya senang dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat.

_Namja itu sudah datang_, pikir Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup aroma kopi yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Lalu telinganya menangkap alunan musik yang samar. Piano? Junmyeon melangkah pelan menuju ruang duduk. Alunan musik itu semakin jelas. Di ambang pintu ruang duduk, langkah Junmyeon terhenti. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika dia melihat Yixing menari mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dari CD _player_.

Sebenarnya namja itu tidak benar-benar menari. Dia hanya mencoba beberapa gerakan. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sebuah koreografi. Terkadang dia berhenti sejenak setelah melakukan satu gerakan, berpikir dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit, lalu mulai bergerak lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Junmyeon mendapati dirinya kembali terpesona, sama seperti ketika pertama kali dia melihat Yixing menari di Kyunghee. Junmyeon menyandarkan bahu ke dinding, matanya tak lepas mengawasi Yixing yang sedang menari mengikuti irama musik. Junmyeon suka melihat Yixing menari. Junmyeon tidak keberatan kalau dia harus berdiri disana, mengamati namja itu menari sepanjang hari. Justru dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Yixing melakukan gerakan berputar dan tepat pada saat itu, dia melihat Junmyeon. Yixing memekik kaget, kakinya tergelincir dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan keras di lantai. Junmyeon bergegas menghampiri Yixing dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yixing meringis kecil sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Selamat pagi." Gumam Junmyeon sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum malu dan menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon. "Selamat pagi juga, _hyung_. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak." sahut Junmyeon ringan. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Hampir setengah jam. Tadi aku sempat melongok ke kamarmu, tapi kulihat kau tidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan membiarkamu tidur. Hmmm, tumben sekali kau baru bangun."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Semalam aku menemani Appa dan para anggota orkestranya sampai larut."

Yixing bergumam pelan dan menunduk. Junmyeon mengikuti arah pandang Yixing dan tatapannya jatuh pada tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam tangan Yixing. Aneh sekali, tangan Yixing terasa begitu pas di tangannya. Dengan berat hati, dilepaskannya genggamannya pada tangan Yixing lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana tidurnya.

Junmyeon berdehem dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang duduk. "Rupanya kau sering berlatih menari di rumahku?"

Yixing tersenyum malu. "Itu karena kau punya koleksi lagu yang sangat bagus. Seperti lagu ini."

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Apa kau sudah membuat kopi untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kuambilkan untukmu." Kata Yixing sambil melangkah ke dapur. Junmyeon mengikutinya. Melihat Yixing berada di dapurnya membuat Junmyeon merasa senang. Dua minggu tanpa kopi Yixing membuat Junmyeon sering uring-uringan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja. Entah sejak kapan, Junmyeon merasa, kehadiran Yixing di apartemennya adalah suatu keharusan. Yixing memang seharusnya ada disana, menjaga semuanya tetap seimbang dalam hidup Junmyeon. Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Junmyeon menangkup cangkir kopinya dan mendesah lega. "Akhirnya." Gumamnya pelan.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku tau kau merindukanku, _hyung_."

Junmyeon balas tersenyum. "Kopimu, Zhang. Aku merindukan kopimu."

Yixing mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sama saja. Kopiku. Aku. Kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopiku, berarti kau hampir tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu setelah semua ini berakhir?"

"Apanya yang berakhir?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"_Hyung_, ketika tanganmu sembuh, kau tidak lagi membutuhkan pesuruh untuk membuatkanmu kopi, kan?"

Junmyeon mengernyit mendengar perkataan Yixing. Awalnya dia memang kesal pada namja itu dan dengan senang hati menganggap Yixing pesuruhnya. Tapi sekarang, Junmyeon tidak lagi menganggap Yixing sebagai pesuruhnya. Sama sekali tidak. Junmyeon malah mulai berpikir namja itu adalah...adalah...apa? Entahlah. Yang penting bukan pesuruh. Tapi tunggu, apakah Yixing baru saja berkata bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Junmyeon ketika tangan Junmyeon sembuh? Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan gagasan itu. Junmyeon tau tangannya akan segera sembuh. Tapi setelah itu, Yixing tidak akan membuatkan kopi untuknya lagi. Yixing tidak akan datang ke apartemennya lagi. Apakah Yixing akan memindahkan semua tanamannya kembali ke apartemennya sendiri?

_Apakah ada cara supaya dia tetap disini meski tanganku sembuh? Apakah aku harus mematahkan tanganku lagi?_ pikir Junmyeon bimbang.

Lalu bunyi ponsel Yixing membuyarkan lamunannya. Yixing berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyapa si penelepon dengan riang. "Halo, Sehun-_ah_?"

Junmyeon mendesah dan menyesap kopinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-_ah_, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji akan menemani _hyung_mu malam ini." kata Yixing dengan nada menyesal.

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Dia bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Sehun. _Sayang sekali, dongsaengku sayang, kau terlambat selangkah_, batin Junmyeon sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti. Ah ya, tentu saja. _Bye_."

Yixing kembali ke dapur. "Sehun bertanya padaku apakah aku ada acara malam ini. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kulakukan malam ini?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sehun?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia punya rencana yang sama denganku."

"Rencana apa?"

"Aku yakin dia ingin mengajakmu ke pesta yang kami hadiri malam nanti."

"Pesta apa?"

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Hyoyeon Dance Company?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak. "Hyoyeon Dance Company? Ya, tentu saja. Itu nama salah satu kelompok tari terkenal yang berbasis di Daegu. Kudengar mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan di Seoul minggu depan."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Tadinya aku tidak ingin pergi karena kupikir aku pasti tidak mengenal siapapun disana. Tapi karena orangtuaku mengenal direkturnya, mau tidak mau aku harus datang, kan? Lalu aku berpikir, kau juga seorang penari. Kau pasti ingin menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan kelompok tari terkenal. Lagipula, kalau ada kau, aku tidak akan bosan. Kau bisa menemaniku."

Junmyeon mengamati namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan heran. Tadinya dia berpikir Yixing akan senang diajak ke pesta yang diselenggarakan kelompok tari paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Tapi sepertinya dia salah. Yixing tidak terlihat antusias.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu antusias." Komentar Junmyeon dengan alis bertaut.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa?"

Junmyeon menumpukan tangannya di meja dapur. "Entahlah. Mungkin sesuatu seperti 'Astaga, Junmyeon _hyung_, terima kasih banyak. Aku senang sekali.' Begitu mungkin?"

Yixing tertawa. "Baiklah. _Hyung_, terima kasih karena kau mengundangku ke pesta itu."

"Jadi? Kau mau pergi denganku atau tidak?"

Yixing menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?"

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Tidak." Lalu sambil beranjak turun dari bangkunya, Junmyeon menatap Yixing dan berkata. "Baiklah, sekarang aku mandi dulu dan kau..."

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tau." Sela Yixing sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Anak pintar." Junmyeon melangkah keluar. Di ambang pintu, dia menambahkan. "Oh ya, setelah sarapan..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Appamu atau kemanapun tujuanmu. Aku tau." Yixing lagi-lahi menyelanya.

Junmyeon mengerjab dan menatap Yixing yang sedang memeriksa isi lemari dapurnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Yixing menoleh dan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Zhang, kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Itu menakutkan." Kata Junmyeon.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Mungkin ini salah satu akibat aku terlalu sering bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa mengeluh." Gumam Junmyeon.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari dapur.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Apa kabar semua? Saya datang lagi #tebardollar

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

_**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**_

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Myeon, kapan kau akan menyelenggarakan konsermu yang tertunda?" tanya Yifan. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran di kawasan Chinatown.

"Kita bisa membahasnya nanti setelah tanganku benar-benar sembuh. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Seingatku, dulu kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak sabar menunggu tanganmu cepat sembuh agar kau bisa kembali bekerja. Tapi sekarang kau tenang-tenang saja. Sudah terbiasa bermalas-malasan?"

"Aku tidak bermalas-malasan, Fan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu libur yang tersisa." Bantah Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, teruslah bermalas-malasan. Biarkan saja manajermu ini yang menghadapi orang-orang yang mendesak dan terus bertanya kapan kau bisa mengadakan konser." Gerutu Yifan.

Junmyeon terkekeh. "Bukankah Wu Yifan bisa mengatasi masalah apapun?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi." Jawab Yifan tegas. "Tapi aku butuh beberapa dokumen yang waktu itu kutinggalkan di apartemenmu. Kita bisa mampir dulu disana setelah makan siang."

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh ya, Myeon, apakah kita akan bertemu Yixing di apartemenmu?"

Junmyeon menoleh dan menatap Yifan dengan kening berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Yifan menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Jadi, apakah dia ada di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak. Tadi katanya dia sedang mengantar Ummanya ke suatu tempat." Sahut Junmyeon datar.

Yifan mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan salamku kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Ah, tidak, tidak. Biar aku saja yang meneleponnya nanti. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya makan malam hari ini atau..."

"Tidak mungkin." Sela Junmyeon cepat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena malam ini aku mengajaknya ke pesta yang diselenggarakan Hyoyeon Dance Company."

Yifan mengerjab. "Oh. Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan datang?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum menanyakan nomor apartemennya. Aku harus menanyakannya." Gumam Junmyeon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk menimbang-nimbang.

"Myeon, apakah kau sedang mencari alasan untuk menelepon Yixing?" tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junmyeon berhenti mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak."

Yifan terkekeh. "Benarkah? Asal kau tau, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk menelepon pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Gerutu Junmyeon pelan.

"Tapi kau ingin dia menjadi pacarmu."

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yifan. Dia menekan beberapa tombol dan menunggu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Junmyeon mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan sangat ingin didengarnya.

"Ya_, hyung_. Ada apa?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Junmyeon. "Zhang, kau belum memberitahu aku nomor apartemenmu."

****ooo****

Yixing mendesah pelan dan meletakkan surat kabar di rak kayu kecil di sampingnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berada di ruang tunggu itu. Yixing menoleh ke arah Victoria yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Sebenarnya Umma tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Bukankah Umma sangat sibuk?"

"Umma ingin menemanimu, sayang. Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja." Victoria tersenyum dan menepuk punggung tangan Yixing dengan lembut.

Yixing memaksakan sepotong senyum. "Tentu saja, Umma. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Lalu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, setelah ini kita akan makan siang dimana? Atau Umma akan kembali ke kantor?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Hari ini Umma tidak ke kantor. Jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama. Terserah kau saja mau makan dimana. Ada ide?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau makanan Italia? Aku tau restoran Italia yang sangat enak di daerah Apgujeong."

"Boleh juga. Kau pernah kesana?"

"Ya. Bersama Junmyeon _hyung_."

"Oh, temanmu yang tangannya patah itu?"

"Umma, tangannya tidak patah." Koreksi Yixing.

Victoria mengangkat bahu. "Ya, ya. Apapun itu. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tangannya sudah hampir sembuh."

"Itu bagus." Victoria mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menunduk menatap majalah di pangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali menatap Yixing. "Xingie-_ya_, apakah dia sudah tau?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak. Dia paham apa maksud Ummanya. "Tidak. Dia tidak tau. Lagipula aku berpikir, tidak ada alasan kenapa dia harus tau." Katanya pelan.

"Apakah kau bermaksud memberitahunya?" tanya Victoria.

Dering ponselnya yang nyaring menyelamatkan Yixing dari pertanyaan Ummanya. Melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, jantung Yixing mulai berdebar lebih cepat. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, Yixing menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya, _hyung_. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

"Zhang, kau belum memberitahu aku nomor apartemenmu." Kata Junmyeon di seberang telepon.

"Apa?"

"Nomor apartemenmu. Sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, tapi aku lupa menanyakan nomor apartemenmu."

"2-A. Kalau kau sudah tiba, kau hanya perlu meneleponku dan aku akan turun."

"Begitukah? Lihat saja nanti."

Yixing tidak mengerti tapi dia tidak bertanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yixing menggigit bibir dan melirik Victoria. "Aku sedang bersama Ummaku."

"Makan siang?"

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sedang makan siang, bersama Yifan. Dia titip salam untukmu." Sahut Junmyeon. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, suaranya terdengar lagi. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bicara dengannya. Aku sudah menyampaikan salammu, kan? Jadi sekarang diamlah."

Yixing mengerjab kaget. "Apa?"

"Ah, maaf. Kata-kata tadi untuk Yifan, bukan untukmu." Jawab Junmyeon cepat.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Sampaikan salamku pada Yifan _hyung_."

Junmyeon menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kalian makan siang dimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Chinatown."

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan kampung halamanku."

"Kalau mau, aku akan mengajakmu kesini lain kali."

"Benarkah?" Yixing tertawa. Tiba-tiba Yixing mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Tuan Zhang? Dokter Park meminta Anda menemuinya di ruangannya."

"Ah, maaf, _hyung_. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Yixing menutup ponselnya dan bangkit dari kursi, diikuti Victoria. Mereka masuk ke ruang periksa dan menyapa seorang dokter setengah baya yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik.

Dokter Park Yoochun, salah seorang kardiolog terbaik di rumah sakit itu, tersenyum kecil dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Yixing-_ssi_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada keluhan?"

****ooo****

"Yifan, aku akan mengambil dokumen yang kau perlukan. Kalau kau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri di dapur." Kata Junmyeon sambil melangkah ke kamarnya. Setelah menemukan dokumen yang dicarinya, Junmyeon melangkah ke ruang duduk.

"Myeon..." Panggil Yifan dari arah dapur. Junmyeon agak heran mendengar nada suara Yifan yang terdengar serius.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yifan muncul di ruang duduk sambil membawa tabung plastik kecil. Ditatapnya Junmyeon dengan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Junmyeon tidak mengerti.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Yifan serius. Junmyeon dapat mendengar seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suara Yifan.

"Yifan, apa maksudmu?"

Yifan mengacungkan botol plastik yang dipegangnya. "Apakah ini milikmu?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Bukan. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di meja dapur."

"Mungkin itu milik Zhang."

"Milik Yixing?" gumam Yifan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin tertinggal disini ketika dia datang tadi pagi." Junmyeon mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi obat ini..." kata Yifan ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau tau obat apa itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Shin _ahjumma_ -adik Ummaku-, juga minum obat ini. Terkadang dia memintaku menebus obat-obat ini."

Junmyeon menahan nafas, menunggu Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dan bertanya. "Apakah Yixing menderita penyakit jantung?"

****ooo****

Yixing mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan membongkar lemarinya. Tidak ada. Dia tetap tidak menemukan obat yang dicarinya. Yixing menggigit bibir. Dimana obat sialan itu? Dia sungguh membutuhkan obat itu sekarang.

Tiba-tiba bel interkomnya berbunyi. Yixing melangkah ke pintu dan menekan tombol interkom disana. "Ya?"

"Zhang, ini aku."

Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Junmyeon di interkom. Dia menekan tombol lain untuk membuka pintu. Baiklah, dia akan mencari obatnya sepulangnya dari pesta. Semoga dia tidak membutuhkan obatnya malam ini. Semoga dia bisa bertahan sampai pesta itu berakhir.

Tepat setelah Yixing mengancingkan jasnya, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar pada Junmyeon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ya Tuhan, namja itu terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ abu-abu gelapnya. "Kau sangat tepat waktu, _hyung_." Kata Yixing, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap terdengar biasa saja.

Junmyeon mengamati Yixing dengan alis terangkat. Yixing terlihat begitu bersinar dengan balutan _tuxedo_ hitamnya yang elegan. "Zhang, kau terlihat sangat menawan dengan setelan itu." pujinya.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang kembali berdebar kencang dan berharap semoga pipinya tidak memerah, Yixing tersenyum ringan dan berkata. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membuatmu malu."

"Aku percaya itu. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon setelah mobil Mercedes hitam miliknya melaju di jalan raya.

"Hm, maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik kemarin malam."

"Mmm. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon sangsi.

"Sungguh. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Hanya itu."

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

Yixing mendesah. "Sepertinya kau sangat terobsesi dengan jam tidurku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berapa jam?" sela Junmyeon.

Yixing memalingkan wajah. "Dua atau tiga jam. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kau sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah mengalami insomnia selama...berapa bulan? Tiga bulan? Itu tidak normal dan seharusnya kau berkonsultasi ke dokter."

"Tidak perlu." Kata Yixing tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Yixing menghela nafas dan memandang ke luar jendela. Meski Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Yixing tau namja itu masih terus memandanginya. Yixing menoleh dan menatap Junmyeon dengan enggan.

"Apa?"

Junmyeon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mengacungkannya di depan Yixing.

"Apakah ini milikmu?"

Yixing menatap benda di tangan Junmyeon dan terkesiap. Melihat reaksi Yixing, Junmyeon yakin obat itu memang miliknya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di apartemenku." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengulurkan tabung plastik itu pada Yixing. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat tangan Yixing yang sedikit gemetar ketika menerima tabung plastik itu.

"Jadi...obat apa itu?" lanjut Junmyeon. Tentu saja dia tau obat apa itu, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Yixing.

Yixing berdehem. "Vitamin. Hanya vitamin."

"Vitamin? Yifan bilang itu obat untuk penyakit jantung."

Meski penerangan di dalam mobil tidak cukup bagus, tapi Junmyeon yakin dia melihat wajah Yixing memucat.

"Ini vitamin untuk jantung. Dokter yang menyarankannya untukku, karena sebagai penari, aku harus menjaga kesehatan jantungku."

"Apakah ada masalah dengan jantungmu sehingga dokter memberimu vitamin?"

"Tidak ada yang serius."

"Kau yakin?"

Yixing tersenyum samar lalu bergumam pelan. "Apakah kita masih jauh? Kuharap kita tidak terlambat."

Junmyeon mendesah. Jelas sekali kalau Yixing tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi. Karena itu, Junmyeon memutuskan tidak akan mendesaknya.

****ooo****

Empat puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di gedung tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Suasana sudah sangat ramai ketika mereka berdua memasuki aula yang luas itu. Semua perhatian pengunjung tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik berusia di awal lima puluhan yang tengah memberikan kata sambutannya pada para undangan.

Junmyeon menyenggol lengan Yixing dengan pelan dan berbisik. "Itu Hyoyeon."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Junmyeon menarik Yixing ke meja minuman. Mereka menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing sambil mendengarkan Hyoyeon mengakhiri kata-kata sambutannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda sekalian dan silakan menikmati hidangan kecil yang telah kami sediakan. Anda juga bisa mengajak pasangan Anda berdansa."

Para tamu bertepuk tangan. Hyoyeon turun dari panggung dan band mulai memainkan musik untuk mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang ingin berdansa.

"Myeoni? Kau datang?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat sang Umma tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Umma? Dimana Appa?"

"Appamu sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Biarkan saja."

"Selamat malam, _ahjumma_." Sapa Yixing sopan.

Wajah Yoona berseri-seri ketika melihat Yixing. "Halo, Yixing-_ah_. Astaga, kau keren sekali."

"Terima kasih. _Ahjumma_ juga terlihat sangat cantik."

Yoona tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah bertemu Sehun?"

"Belum. Dia sudah datang?"

"Sudah. Dia datang bersama Soojung."

Junmyeon tersenyum geli. "Sehun mengajak Soojung kesini?"

Yoona terkekeh. "Soojung tau kita akan menghadiri pesta ini dan dia memohon, ah, lebih tepatnya memaksa Sehun mengajaknya kesini."

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan bertanya. "Siapa itu Soojung?"

"Soojung adalah sepupu kami dari pihak Umma. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Sehun setuju mengajaknya kesini. Yah, mungkin Soojung sangat berambisi menjadi penari meski dia tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Tapi Soojung bukanlah tipe yeoja yang bisa kau ajak ke pesta resmi seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Dia terlalu blak-blakan."

Yixing hanya mengangguk singkat.

Yoona mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang dan bergumam pelan. "Oh, itu Sehun."

"Halo_, hyung_. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan. Biasanya kau tidak menghadiri pesta-pesta semacam ini. Kau bilang ini membosankan." kata Sehun ketika dia sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Karena itulah aku mengajak Zhang. Supaya dia bisa menemaniku dan aku tidak akan bosan." Sahut Junmyeon datar.

"Tapi aku harap _hyung_ tidak keberatan aku meminjamnya sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon, Sehun beralih menatap Yixing. "Yixing-ah, mau berdansa denganku?"

Yixing tersenyum dan akan menerima ajakan Sehun ketika dia teringat bahwa seharusnya dia menemani Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Junmyeon hyung tidak keberatan." Jawab Sehun, meski bukan dia yang ditanya.

Junmyeon mendengus. "Umma bilang kau datang bersama Soojung. Mana dia?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa dia sedang mencari mangsa disana. Jadi selagi dia sibuk dengan urusannya, Yixing bisa menemaniku berdansa. Yixing-_ah_, ayo."

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun menarik lengan Yixing. Yixing menoleh pada Junmyeon dengan pandangan bertanya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Yixing tersenyum cerah. "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya sebelum Sehun menariknya ke tengah ruangan, bergabung bersama puluhan pasangan lain.

"Myeon, apakah kau sedang memberikan kesempatan pada adikmu?" tanya Yoona.

"Sebaiknya dia sadar ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Gumam Junmyeon.

"Melihat caranya tersenyum, sepertinya Yixing juga menyukai Sehunie."

Kepala Junmyeon berputar cepat ke arah Yoona. "Dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang."

"Ah, kau benar. Dia tersenyum pada semua orang dengan cara yang sama dan dia juga menatap semua orang dengan cara yang sama. Tunggu, itu tidak benar. Umma pernah melihatnya menatap seseorang dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Maksud Umma?"

Yoona terkikik geli dan menangkup wajah Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya. "Putraku sayang, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti ini. Kau sangat jelek, kau tau?"

"Yoona! Junmyeon! Senang sekali kalian datang malam ini!"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu serentak menoleh pada Hyoyeon yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan pestamu, Hyo."

"Junmyeon-_ah_, apa kabar? Kau datang berdua bersama ibumu?"

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab, Yoona menyela. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak mungkin mau menjadi pasangan ibunya di pesta-pesta seperti ini. Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan temannya entah dimana dan Sehun baru saja menculik pasangannya, jadi aku terpaksa menemaninya."

Hyoyeon tertawa. "Oh, Sehun juga datang?

"Ya, itu dia." Sahut Junmyeon sambil menunjuk ke tengah ruangan. "_Ahjumma_ bisa melihatnya?"

Hyoyeon memanjangkan leher dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Junmyeon. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Dia-oh...oh!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon ketika melihat mata Hyoyeon melebar dan terpaku pada Sehun.

"Astaga, bukankah itu Zhang Yixing?" tanya Hyoyeon takjub.

"_Ahjumma_ mengenalnya?" tanya Junmyeon terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hyoyeon tegas. "Dia penari terbaik yang pernah bergabung dengan kelompok tariku. Satu dari lima penari kontemporer terbaik dunia saat ini. Dan aku sangat...sangat kecewa ketika dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri tahun lalu."

* * *

><p>Ketika Yixing berjalan kembali ke tempat Junmyeon, dia melihat Hyoyeon juga ada disana. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yixing yakin Hyoyeon sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Junmyeon. Yixing mendesah. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau Junmyeon bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal dirinya yang pernah bergabung dalam kelompok tari Hyoyeon?<p>

"Yixing-_ah_, ini kejutan yang menyenangkan. Apa kabar?" seru Hyoyeon sambil memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

"Halo, _noona_. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan _noona_?"

Sehun memandang mereka dengan heran. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya. Hyoyeon _noona_ adalah guruku dan aku sudah belajar banyak darinya." Jawab Yixing.

"Omong kosong. Kau adalah penari terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan kau sudah menguasai semua yang harus kau kuasai. Aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa padamu." Bantah Hyoyeon sambil tertawa. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?"

"Jongin? Dia ada disini?" tanya Yixing dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau ada disini. Dia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Hyoyeon sambil berpamitan dan pergi untuk menyapa tamu-tamunya yang lain. Sepeninggal Hyoyeon, Yoona juga ikut pergi, mencari suaminya yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Yixing-_ah_, aku tidak menyangka kau pernah bergabung dengan Hyoyeon Dance Company. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya selama ini?" kata Sehun takjub.

"Aku hanya merasa hal itu tidak perlu terlalu dibesar-besarkan." Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Sehunie, sebaiknya kau pergi mencari Soojung. Tidak baik kalau kau meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian." Sela Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengerang. "Kau benar, _hyung_. Sebaiknya aku mencarinya sebelum dia memangsa semua orang disini. Haish, apa yang kupikirkan ketika memutuskan mengajaknya kesini tadi?"

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pergi sambil menggerutu pelan, meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yixing berdua. Yixing melirik Junmyeon sekilas dan menunggu namja itu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Sehun tadi. Tapi ketika Junmyeon bersuara, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Zhang, kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Yixing mengerjab terkejut. "Berdansa? Denganmu?"

"Zhang, aku memang tidak mengerti soal tarian _waltz_, _hip-hop_, kontemporer, dan apapun itu. Tapi aku tau cara menari." Junmyeon menggerutu pelan. "Sedikit-sedikit."

Yixing tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Coba kita lihat kemampuanmu."

"Kau akan tercengang." Jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan Yixing.

Getaran hangat kembali menjalari tangan Yixing setiap kali Junmyeon menyentuh tangannya. Tapi dia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. "_Hyung_, tolong jangan injak kakiku."

Yixing seorang penari. Jadi sudah pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berdiri begitu dekat dengan seseorang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bersentuhan dengan seseorang. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia berada begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon. Ini pertama kalinya dia meletakkan sebelah tanganya di bahu Junmyeon sementara tangannya yang lain berada dalam genggaman Junmyeon.

Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras dan dia tidak berani menatap wajah Junmyeon. Ketika tangan kiri Junmyeon meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, Yixing hampir lupa cara bernafas. Kemudian Junmyeon bergerak dan Yixing mendapati dirinya mengikuti gerakan Junmyeon dengan mudah. Oh, Junmyeon bukan penari profesional dan dia tidak berusaha menari _waltz_, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan dari gerakannya yang ringan. Yixing tidak lagi mempedulikan teknik yang benar atau postur tubuh yang tepat. Tangan Junmyeon yang menggenggam tangannya terasa begitu hangat. Tangannya yang lain yang menempel di punggungnya juga mengirimkan getaran hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Yixing merasa begitu nyaman dan dia berusaha keras agar tidak menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Junmyeon.

_Ini menyenangkan_, pikir Yixing sambil memejamkan mata. _Menyenangkan, tapi beresiko._ Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur, Yixingpun berusaha membuka percakapan. "_Hyung_, apakah kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah bercerita bahwa aku mengenal Hyoyeon _noona_?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu dan memutar Yixing dengan pelan. Ketika Yixing kembali ke pelukannya, Junmyeon berkata. "Aku yakin kau punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau tidak mau, atau lebih tepatnya, belum mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan terkejut ketika menyadari namja itu mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Jadi aku tidak akan mendesakmu. Kau akan mengatakannya padaku saat kau memang ingin mengatakannya. Benar, kan?" lanjut Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yixing mendesah lega karena Junmyeon tidak mendesaknya agar menjelaskan semuanya. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Kim Junmyeon bisa bersikap penuh pengertian seperti itu?

"Terima kasih." Gumam Yixing pelan.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Siapa itu Jongin?"

Mata Yixing sedikit melebar. "Oh, Jongin?"

"Ya. Siapa Jongin?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Salah seorang penari utama Hyoyeon Dance Company dan teman yang sangat baik. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Kalian tidak berhubungan setelah kau mengundurkan diri, kan?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Mereka berbasis di Daegu dan aku kembali ke Seoul. Kurasa kami hanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sepertinya masih terlarut dalam masa lalunya. Sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak ingin bertanya, tapi dia harus tau. "Kau yakin hanya teman baik? Sepertinya hubungan kalian lebih dari itu." tanya Junmyeon, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ringan.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar, _hyung._" akunya. Dan Junmyeon merasa perutnya menegang. "Dulu aku memang menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menarik, berbakat, baik, dan penuh perhatian. Seandainya aku tidak mengundurkan diri, kurasa kami sudah bersama sekarang."

_Terlalu banyak informasi_, gerutu Junmyeon dalam hati. _Terlalu banyak informasi yang tidak ingin kudengar_. Jadi Yixing pernah menyukai namja bernama Jongin itu? Gagasan itu membuat Junmyeon gelisah. Apakah perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang?

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalian pasti bersama? Memangnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil merengut.

"Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tepat setelah aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri." Jawab Yixing pelan.

Lagi-lagi informasi yang tidak ingin Junmyeon dengar. Jadi mereka saling menyukai. Hebat. Junmyeon menggertakkan rahang dan bertanya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"

Yixing tersenyum samar. "Itu...Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali."

Tepat setelah itu, lagu berakhir dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Yixing menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mundur selangkah, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ini gila, tapi Junmyeon merasa sangat kehilangan. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang aneh, Junmyeon bertanya.

"Mau minum lagi?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Boleh."

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan lantai dansa, seseorang memanggil nama Yixing dan mereka serentak menoleh. Seorang namja bertubuh proporsional, berkulit sedikit gelap, dan berambut coklat berdiri di hadapan Yixing dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ketika Hyoyeon _noona _memberitahuku bahwa kau ada disini, aku hampir tidak percaya. Tapi kau benar-benar ada disini." Kata namja itu pelan. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar ketika menatap Yixing yang masih mematung. Perlahan-lahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat menawan. "Yixing _hyung_, apa kau tidak mau menyapaku?"

Yixing mengerjab sekali. "Jongin." Bisiknya lirih, tapi Junmyeon bisa mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Yixing sudah melemparkan dirinya ke namja berkulit eksotis itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Apa-apaan...? Dengan susah payah, Junmyeon menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Yixing dari namja itu. Apalagi ketika namja itu mengangkat kedua lengannya dan balas memeluk Yixing tak kalah erat.

"Jongin." Gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar, masih memeluk namja itu. "Jongin, Jongin, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, _hyung_."

Tepat ketika Junmyeon merasa tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin. Junmyeon merengut melihat namja itu menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Hyung_ bisa melihatnya sendiri, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jongin, lalu matanya beralih ke arah Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di belakang Yixing.

Seperti baru menyadari keberadaan Junmyeon, Yixing berbalik dan menoleh. "Hyung, kenalkan ini teman baikku, Lee Jongin. Jongin, ini Kim Junmyeon."

"Apa kabar?" sapa Jongin ramah. Junmyeon hanya bergumam pelan. "Oh ya, bisakah aku berdansa sebentar dengan Yixing _hyung_?"

Junmyeon menggertakkan gigi. "Tentu. Tapi pastikan kau mengembalikannya padaku setelah itu."

Jongin menatap Junmyeon dengan heran, tapi kemudian dia menyahut ringan. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah."

Junmyeon menoleh sekilas ke arah Yixing. "Aku akan menunggu di tempat tadi." gumamnya sambil berbalik pergi. Di tengah jalan Junmyeon berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan yang menawarkan sampanye. Diraihnya segelas sampanye itu dan dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu dia mengambil segelas lagi sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Pasangan yang serasi, kan?"

Junmyeon menoleh cepat pada Hyoyeon yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Junmyeon mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu dan matanya terpaku pada sosok Yixing dan Jongin yang bergerak mengikuti irama. Mata Junmyeon mengawasi Yixing yang bergerak seringan kupu-kupu yang terbang di pagi hari. Ketika Junmyeon melihat namja itu mendongak menatap Jongin dan tertawa lepas, Junmyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Sialan, mereka memang terlihat serasi.

"Mereka adalah pasangan emasku. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama, teknik yang sempurna, dan gairah menari yang besar." lanjut Hyoyeon dengan bangga.

"Mereka sangat bagus dipasangkan dengan gadis manapun, tapi mereka akan jauh lebih sempurna ketika mereka dipasangkan satu sama lain. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol, tapi aku yakin mereka saling menyukai." Hyoyeon terkikik pelan.

"Begitukah?" tanggap Junmyeon enggan.

Hyoyeon mendesah. "Seandainya Yixing tidak mengundurkan diri, seandainya mereka bisa kembali berpasangan di pertunjukkanku ini. Yah, meskipun sekarang penari wanitaku sangat cocok berpasangan dengan Jongin, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Yixing. Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat Yixing menari dalam pertunjukkan ini, meskipun hanya sekali, aku akan..."

Tiba-tiba Hyoyeon menghentikan aliran kata-katanya dan menatap Junmyeon. "Junmyeon, kurasa aku baru saja mendapatkan ide bagus. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kemudian dia merasa seseorang menggandeng lengannya dan terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Halo, _oppa_. Kenapa kau berdiri sendirian disini seperti orang patah hati?"

Junmyeon menoleh dan balas tersenyum pada Soojung yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kemana Sehun? Kulihat tadi dia sedang mencarimu."

"Oh, kami sudah bertemu tadi. Lalu Sehun _oppa_ diculik oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang menariknya begitu saja ke lantai dansa. Kasihan, dia jadi tak berdaya."

Junmyeon tertawa.

"Aku rasa teman kencan _oppa_ juga diculik orang lain?"

Junmyeon mengarahkan dagunya ke tengah ruangan, menunjuk Yixing. Soojung mengangguk. "Itu yang namanya Zhang Yixing? _Tuxedo_ hitam, wajah mulus yang menawan, rambut sehitam malam, dan senyum secerah matahari yang mampu menerangi dunia?"

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Satu-satunya."

"Meski dia bukan tipeku, tapi aku tidak akan menolak kalau dia mengajakku berdansa." Soojung menyeringai kecil.

"Jung Soojung, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya."

Soojung tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan ancamam Junmyeon. "Kalem saja, _oppa_. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merebut kekasih saudaraku. Hmm, karena pasangan kita sama-sama diculik orang lain, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa bersama?"

Junmyeon mendengus pelan. "Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk." Katanya sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Aku tau Sehun _oppa_ menyukainya." kata Soojung ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai dansa.

"Siapa?" tanya Junmyeon pura-pura bodoh.

"Zhang Yixing."

"Oh ya?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Tidak sulit menebaknya. Lagipula Sehun _oppa_ sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan dari caramu menatap namja itu sejak tadi, aku yakin _oppa_ juga tertarik padanya dan tidak suka melihatnya berdansa dengan orang lain."

"Kau berlebihan, Soojung-_ah_."

"Apakah Sehun _oppa_ tau kau juga tertarik pada Zhang Yixing?"

"..."

"Apakah dia tau kalian berdua tertarik padanya?"

"..."

"Aku rasa dia tau Sehun _oppa_ menyukainya, tapi tidak tau bahwa kau juga menyukainya."

"..."

"_Oppa_, aku benar kan?"

"Soojung?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak heran sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Soojung melotot pada Junmyeon. "Apa? Kim Junmyeon, asal kau tau, banyak namja yang mengejarku dan..."

Junmyeon tertawa sementara Soojung terus berceloteh tentang namja yang menurutnya mengejar-ngejar dirinya di kampus. Biarkan saja, setidaknya sekarang Junmyeon berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Soojung dari topik tentang Yixing. Junmyeon memandang melewati kepala Soojung dan menatap ke arah Yixing yang masih terhanyut dalam dunianya bersama namja berkulit tan itu. Tunggu, kenapa mereka berpelukan lagi? Kenapa Yixing harus tersenyum pada Jongin seperti itu? Junmyeon berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak berderap ke tempat mereka dan menarik Yixing dengan paksa dari tangan Jongin. Demi Tuhan, sebaiknya Yixing berhenti tersenyum kepada semua orang seperti itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>, kau melamun?"

Yixing tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junmyeon yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Maaf, Jongin-_ah_. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Tadi aku berkata bahwa kita akan sering bertemu sekarang karena aku akan tinggal di Seoul selama satu bulan ke depan, selama kami mengadakan pertunjukkan disini."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali."

"Jadi, apakah besok _hyung_ punya waktu luang? Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Teringat bahwa waktu luangnya kini tergantung pada Junmyeon, Yixing otomatis kembali menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan mendapati namja itu sedang tertawa lepas. Tiba-tiba saja Yixing jadi penasaran apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu sehingga membuat Junmyeon tertawa seperti itu.

"_Hyung_?"

Yixing mengerjab dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Eh, besok? Tentu saja aku bisa."

Jongin tersenyum senang. "Bagus. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _hyung_. Aku merindukanmu."

Yixing balas tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin-_ah_." Kata Yixing sambil memeluk Jongin. Saat itu bayangan Junmyeon yang sedang tertawa lepas melintas di benaknya. Entah kenapa, Yixing berharap dirinyalah yang membuat Junmyeon tertawa seperti itu.

* * *

><p><em>Dimana dia?<em>

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan mendesah kesal. Satu jam yang lalu, Jongin sudah "mengembalikan" Yixing padanya setelah mereka selesai berdansa. Lalu Yixing dihampiri oleh beberapa temannya dari Hyoyeon Dance Company dan mereka mengobrol. Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing berbincang bersama temannya sementara dia sendiri berbincang dengan beberapa kenalan Appanya. Tapi dimana namja itu sekarang? Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Yixing berpamitan pergi ke toilet. Junmyeon sudah mencarinya ke seluruh toilet yang ada di gedung itu, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan Yixing dimanapun. Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Yixing dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Junmyeon melangkah keluar menuju sebuah taman kecil di samping gedung. Udara dingin seketika menyergap Junmyeon ketika dirinya tiba di taman dengan penerangan yang remang-remang itu.

Yixing tidak menjawab telepon. Junmyeon menekan nomornya sekali lagi dan menunggu. Dia menuruni tangga batu dan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah-tengah taman. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon mendengar bunyi samar yang membuatnya tertegun. Tanpa menutup sambungan teleponnya, Junmyeon terus menyusuri jalan setapak itu, mencari sumber dering ponsel yang semakin lama semakin jelas dan yang kini dikenalnya sebagai nada dering ponsel Yixing.

Junmyeon terbelalak kaget dan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak menjadi dingin melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Junmyeon merasa jiwanya ditarik dengan paksa dari raganya ketika melihat Yixing berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi dadanya. Junmyeon mendengar jelas rintihan yang keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Astaga Zhang! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Junmyeon panik.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Apa kabar semua? Saya datang lagi #tebarbulucandy(?)

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mulai sini, mungkin bakal ada sedikit konflik, hohoho #smirk.

Ah ya, disini saya buat marga uri Kkamjong kita jadi Lee. Semoga gak terlalu mengganggu ya, hehehehe #peace.

Balasan buat reviewer yang gak login :

**~ Kin Ocean : Iya, sebenarnya yang penting kan kualitas (?) dari interaksi itu sendiri. Biar dikit tapi nendang. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo :D**

**~ xingmyun : Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**

**~ cloudy : Sehunnya gak kenapa-napa kok. Kan dia dateng juga ke pesta itu. Dan dia juga sempet dansa ama Yixing. Hahaha, biar gengsi, tapi flirting jalan terus xD. Gomawo :D**

**~ Lafinya : Wah, ini mamanya Yixing ya? Apa kabar, **_**ahjumma**_**? #abaikan. Ya, mungkin bakal banyak hati yang tersakiti. Chingu mau menampung salah satunya? n_n. Gomawo :D**

**~ byun b : Aduh, makasih banyak atas apresiasinya. Gomawo :D**

**dan segenap guest sekalian...**

_**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**_

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 9**_

Yixing baru saja keluar dari toilet dan hendak kembali ke ruang pesta ketika dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Rasa sakitnya begitu mendadak sampai dia harus berhenti melangkah dan menggapai dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya. Karena tidak ingin membuat kehebohan, Yixing memilih masuk ke salah satu pintu kaca yang ada di depannya dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di sebuah taman kecil yang sepi dan disinari bulan. Udara dingin bulan Desember langsung menyergapnya, tapi Yixing tidak sempat merasakan dinginnya karena rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Yixing mengerang tertahan dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada salah satu bangku kayu yang berderet di jalan setapak taman itu.

_Obat_, pikir Yixing sambil menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Dengan susah payah, dirogohnya saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan botol plastik kecil berisi obatnya. Yixing membalikkan botol itu, mengeluarkan sebutir pil dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Yixing mendengar ponselnya berdering, tapi dia tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena dia sedang kesakitan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Pandangannya mulai buram. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak boleh jatuh pingsan di tempat ini. Tidak boleh.

Tepat pada saat itu, suara seseorang menerobos kabut rasa sakit yang menyelubungi otaknya. Yixing merasa seseorang berlutut di sampingnya dan memegang lengannya. Yixing membuka mata dan melihat wajah Junmyeon yang pucat dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak cemas.

"Astaga, Zhang. Apa yang terjadi?" seru Junmyeon panik.

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa Junmyeon hyung bisa ada disini? Kenapa namja itu harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini?_ Yixing menggeleng. Junmyeon menarik pelan tubuh Yixing, mendudukkannya di bangku dan membiarkan Yixing bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Nada cemas masih terdengar dalam suaranya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Yixing mencengkeram lengan Junmyeon dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak." katanya lemah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku...sudah minum obat. Sebentar lagi...aku akan baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Dia melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di sekeliling tubuh Yixing. "Kau gemetaran." Gumamnya. Junmyeon merangkul bahu Yixing dan mengusap-usap lengan serta punggung Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan mata dan nafasnya perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Rasa sakit di dadanya perlahan berkurang. Dia tidak tau apakah itu karena sentuhan Junmyeon. Yang Yixing tau, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" tanya Junmyeon lirih.

Yixing tersentak dan menggigil. "Aku ingin pulang. Apa kau keberatan?" bisiknya serak.

"Sama sekali tidak." sahut Junmyeon mantap. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon sopirnya, memintanya menunggu mereka di pintu depan. "Zhang, kau bisa berdiri?"

Sebenarnya Yixing masih merasa belum cukup kuat untuk bergerak, apalagi berdiri. Tapi dia harus memaksakan diri. Namun belum sempat Yixing menarik diri dan menjauh dari Junmyeon, namja itu telah mengambil keputusan sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat, Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"_Hyung_...kau ti..tidak perlu..."

"Sst, tidak apa-apa." gumam Junmyeon dengan nada menenangkan. Setelah memperbaiki posisi Yixing di punggungnya, Junmyeon melangkah lebar menyusuri koridor yang untungnya sepi dan langsung berjalan ke pintu depan.

Yixing mendesah pelan. Dia terlalu lemah dan kesakitan untuk memprotes atau melakukan apapun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon dan memejamkan mata. Lagipula, dia merasa nyaman dipeluk seperti itu.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di kursi belakang Mercedes Junmyeon, Yixing mulai bernafas sedikit lebih teratur meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Dia masih membiarkan Junmyeon merangkul bahunya dan masih membiarkan dirinya bersandar di sisi tubuh Junmyeon.

"Tuan Kim, apakah teman Anda sakit?" tanya sopir Junmyeon cemas sambil menatapnya dari kaca spion. "Apakah kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

Sebenarnya Junmyeon ingin membawa Yixing ke rumah sakit. Namja itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dan Junmyeon tidak mau mengambil resiko. Tapi kemudian Yixing mengangkat wajah dan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu minum obat dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Tapi..." Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan ragu.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kalau kau melihatku kesakitan lagi, kau boleh membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya ingin pulang."

Junmyeon menghela nafas dan mengangguk enggan. "Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang. Kita memang tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi kau akan menginap di tempatku malam ini."

Mata Yixing sontak melebar. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemenmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi mungkin kita bisa mampir sebentar ke apartemenmu kalau ada obat lain yang harus kau minum malam ini. Tidak ada bantahan. Ini perintah, Zhang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku menyimpan cadangan obat di apartemenmu." Kata Yixing pelan.

****ooo****

"Jadi selama ini, kau menyimpan obat-obatmu disana?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di pintu kulkas.

Saat itu mereka sudah berada di apartemennya dan Junmyeon mengamati Yixing mengeluarkan kantong plastik berisi obatnya dari salah satu lemari dapur. Keadaan Yixing sudah jauh lebik baik ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Junmyeon. Meski wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi Yixing sudah bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan tanpa perlu dipapah.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu dijaga." Gerutu Yixing sambil memilah-milah obatnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak akan mau berdebat denganmu soal ini. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana malam ini. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

Yixing menelan obatnya satu per satu dan melotot pada Junmyeon yang membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Kalau Yixing sudah bisa merasa kesal padanya, itu pertanda bagus. Setidaknya, namja itu sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk marah-marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau juga menyimpan persediaan baju disini?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengamati Yixing dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Zhang, kau memang terlihat keren dengan _tuxedo_ itu. Tapi kau tidak mungkin merasa nyaman tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Yixing menunduk menatap penampilannya yang kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Oh, benar." Gumamnya datar.

"Jangan khawatir. Ikut aku." Kata Junmyeon sambil berbalik dan memberikan isyarat pada Yixing agar mengikutinya.

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan berderap menghampiri lemari di sisi ruangan. Junmyeon membuka pintu lemari dan mengeluarkan sehelai _sweater_ dan celana panjang lalu menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

"Pakai ini. Pakaian ini pasti jauh lebih nyaman daripada setelan yang kau kenakan sekarang."

"Hmm, terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau butuh bantuan?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan mendengus. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk berganti pakaian sendiri." Katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Junmyeon menuju kamar tamu.

* * *

><p>Yixing menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mendesah pelan. Dia tau dia harus menjelaskan keadaannya pada Junmyeon. Namja itu pasti membutuhkan penjelasan ketika tadi dia menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Yixing memiringkan kepala dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Junmyeon ketika melihatnya tadi. Takut? Panik? Suara Junmyeon pada awalnya memang terdengar panik, tapi ketika dia merangkul Yixing dan membiarkan Yixing bersandar di bahunya, nada suaranya terdengar terkendali. Saat itu, Yixing memang tidak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon, tapi suaranya yang rendah dan menenangkan berhasil meredakan ketegangan yang dirasakan Yixing.<p>

Tadinya Yixing mengira Junmyeon akan membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan setibanya mereka di apartemen, tapi ternyata namja itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenapa? Sekali lagi Yixing mendesah, lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Dia menemukan Junmyeon sedang duduk di sofa dan berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Junmyeon melihat kedatangan Yixing dan menepuk pelan sofa di sampingnya, memberi isyarat agar Yixing mendekat dan duduk disana.

"Maaf, kami harus meninggalkan pesta lebih awal karena tiba-tiba aku ingat aku punya janji lain."

"Sehun?" tanya Yixing tanpa suara.

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali berbicara di ponsel. "Aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hyoyeon _ahjumma_ dan yang lainnya."

"Kita tidak pamit pada siapapun tadi." gumam Yixing menyesal ketika Junmyeon sudah menutup ponselnya. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Hyoyeon _noona_ karena menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Jangan khawatr. Aku sudah meminta Sehun menjelaskan kepergian kita pada Hyoyeon _ahjumma._" Kata Junmyeon. Lalu dia menunjuk dua cangkir coklat panas di atas meja. "Itu untukmu."

"Coklat?" tanya Yixing dengan mata berkilat senang. Dirahnya cangkir yang paling dekat dengannya dan menghirup aromanya. Yixing menyesapnya sedikit lalu menoleh menatap Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih cangkirnya. "Aku berencana menanyakannya besok. Aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya."

Yixing tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Tadinya aku mengira kau akan menginterogasiku begitu kita tiba di rumah."

Junmyeon balas tersenyum. "Aku memang penasaran. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan sementara kau jelas-jelas sedang tidak sehat. Jadi kita akan bicara besok." Junmyeon menatap Yixing dan bertanya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik." Kata Yixing. Dia menangkup cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan dan membiarkan rasa hangat itu menjalari telapak tangan, lengan, dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Yixing mengangguk. Dia merasa lelah. Dan mengantuk. Ini aneh, karena dia jarang mengantuk. Mungkin efek dari coklat hangat dan apartemen Junmyeon yang nyaman yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang." Junmyeon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

Yixing menghabiskan coklatnya, meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yixing dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke kamar tamu.

"Apakah kau juga akan menyelimutiku?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa pelan ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar tamu.

Junmyeon mengangkat selimut dan menyuruh Yixing naik ke tempat tidur. Yixing menurut. Dia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan membiarkan Junmyeon menyelimutinya.

"Apakah kau akan membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku?" gurau Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junmyeon tertawa dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Kau ingin mendengar cerita tentang apa?"

"Apa saja." Sahut Yixing sambil meringkuk miring, mencari posisi yang nyaman di balik selimut. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kreatifnya dirimu."

Junmyeon menarik kursi dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat menghadap Yixing. "Pada jaman dahulu kala," Junmyeon mulai bercerita, "di sebuah negeri yang sangat jauh yang diperintah oleh raja yang bijaksana, hiduplah seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama neneknya yang sudah tua. Seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, rambut sehitam arang, mata segelap malam, bibir semerah cherry, dan kulit sepucat bulan purnama. Astaga, sepertinya gadis itu mirip denganmu, Zhang. Mengejutkan, kan?"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku namja, _hyung_. Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis itu. Aku tampan, bukan cantik." protes Yixing tidak terima. Meski dia tak bisa memungkiri betapa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika menyadari Junmyeon memujinya secara tidak langsung.

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, tidak mempedulikan protesan Yixing. "Tapi kau memang cantik, Zhang. Mau dengar kelanjutannya tidak?"

Masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti, Yixing mengangguk.

"Gadis itu suka menari, sama sepertimu. Dia menari dimanapun dia berada. Di rumah, di tengah jalan, di alun-alun desa, bahkan di hutan, ditemani kicauan burung dan tarian kupu-kupu. Suatu hari, ketika dia sedang menari di hutan seperti biasa, dia mendengar keributan. Ternyata sang pangeran sedang berburu bersama para pengawal. Itu adalah pertama kalinya si gadis melihat sang pangeran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Oh, kau mau aku menggambarkan sosok sang pangeran?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Apakah kau akan berkata bahwa sang pangeran memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama denganmu?"

Junmyeon berpura-pura berpikir. "Hmmm, sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, sang pangeran memang mirip denganku. Tampan, tinggi, penuh pesona, dan memiliki karisma yang luar biasa."

Yixing mengamati Junmyeon dengan cermat. "Menurutku kau tidak terlalu tinggi, _hyung_."

Junmyeon merengut masam. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sang pangeran sedang berburu." Jawab Yixing sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya, sang pangeran sedang berburu bersama para pengawal. Si gadis ingin melihat pangeran dari dekat supaya dia bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas pada teman-temannya nanti. Tapi entah bagaimana, pergerakan si gadis membuat kuda putih sang pangeran terkejut. Sang pangeran terjatuh dari kuda dan terlempar ke tanah dengan keras. Kecelakaan itu membuat kakinya patah. Sang pangeran marah besar dan memerintahkan pengawalnya agar menyeret gadis itu ke istana dan menghukumnya menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin bukan gadis itu yang menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran karena dia merasa bersalah dan ingin bertanggungjawab?"

Junmyeon bergumam pelan. "Mungkin si gadis memang ingin membantu, tapi dia sudah pasti tidak dengan sukarela menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Yixing tertawa. "Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hukumannya?"

"Itu adalah cerita untuk lain hari. Sekarang waktunya tidur." Jawab Junmyeon tegas.

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti Appaku." Gerutu Yixing.

Junmyeon mendengus. Dia memilih mengabaikan perkataan Yixing tadi dan memperbaiki selimut Yixing. "Kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"_Hyung_?" panggil Yixing ketika Junmyeon sudah hampir mencapai ambang pintu.

"Ya?" Junmyeon berbalik.

Yixing beringsut bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Ditatapnya Junmyeon lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih, karena kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik." Katanya tulus.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Selamat malam, Zhang." Katanya sebelum melangkah keluar.

****ooo****

Junmyeon membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan duduk di ranjang. Dia menguap sejenak sebelum melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Junmyeon berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tadinya dia bermaksud pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk melihat keadaan Yixing, tapi begitu membuka pintu, aroma kopi yang harum langsung menyapa indera penciumannya. Berarti Yixing sudah bangun.

Junmyeon menemukan Yixing di dapur, masih mengenakan _sweater_ dan celana panjang milik Junmyeon. Yixing pasti baru bangun, karena terakhir kali Junmyeon melihatnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namja itu masih tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Pagi ini wajahnya terlihat ceria dan segar.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_." Sapa Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya Junmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Junmyeon bergumam tidak jelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di dapur.

"Astaga, kau terlihat mengerikan, _hyung_. Ada lingkaran hitam di matamu. Tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?" kata Yixing sambil memperhatikan wajah Junmyeon dengan seksama.

Junmyeon memang merasa mengerikan. Dia masih sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Semua itu karena dia bangun setiap jam sepanjang malam untuk memeriksa keadaan Yixing dan memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja. Junmyeon lega melihat namja itu tertidur pulas sepanjang malam. Tapi tenti saja dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Yixing. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Junmyeon malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

"Sangat baik." Sahut Yixing senang. "Dan tidurku sangat nyenyak semalam. Ajaib sekali. Aku tidur selama hampir tujuh jam semalam, padahal biasanya aku tidur tidak lebih dari tiga jam. Dan pagi ini, aku merasa sangat sehat."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Sepertinya kau memang harus tidur disini kalau kau ingin tidur nyenyak."

Yixing tertawa. "Bisa juga karena ceritamu tadi malam. Kau akan melanjutkan ceritanya hari ini?"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi setelah kau menjelaskan beberapa hal padaku."

Yixing menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya. "Ya, sebaiknya memang begitu. Kau mau cuci muka dulu sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?"

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Junmyeon menyesap kopinya sementara Yixing mengaduk-aduk teh hijaunya.

"Jadi kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau kesakitan seperti kemarin?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu?" kata Yixing, berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Kita bisa bicara sambil makan." Jawab Junmyeon sambil memasukkan sepotong kentang ke mulutnya.

Yixing meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan berdehem sejenak. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Masalah seperti apa?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan itu.

"Zhang?" panggil Junmyeon pelan.

Yixing mengangkat wajah. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Zhang?"

"Usahamu tidak berhasil. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Yixing merengut, meraih garpu dan menusuk-nusuk kentangnya.

"Masalah seperti apa?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berhenti berfungsi normal sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu." Sahut Yixing enggan. Dia tetap menunduk menatap cangkir tehnya. "Jantungku tidak bisa memompa darah sekuat seharusnya. Dokter sudah melakukan berbagai macam tes tapi dia tetap tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan jantungku terus melemah setiap hari."

Yixing mendongak dan menemukan Junmyeon tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Lalu, apa lagi yang dikatakan dokter?"

Yixing menggigit bibir. "Katanya aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, aku harus menjaga pola makanku dan aku harus meminum obat yang diharapkan bisa memperbaiki kondisi jantungku, atau setidaknya, memperlambat proses melemahnya jantungku."

"Jadi karena itu kau mengundurkan diri dari Hyoyeon Dance Company?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Dokter mengatakan aku harus berhenti menari kalau tidak ingin membuat kondisi jantungku semakin parah. Saat itu, sebagian diriku ingin mengabaikan perintah dokter. Aku seorang penari. Menari adalah hidupku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan kalau aku tidak boleh menari? Tapi sebagian diriku yang lain sadar bahwa kondisiku yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk menjalani latihan keras setiap hari seperti yang dijalani penari lain tanpa mengalami serangan."

"Serangan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan kening berkerut. "Maksudmu serangan seperti yang kau alami kemarin malam?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Apakah kau sering mengalami serangan seperti itu?"

"Tidak terlalu sering. Hanya kalau aku terlalu lelah atau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami serangan disini?"

"Tidak." jawab Yixing tenang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. _Hyung_, membersihkan apartemen dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu sama sekali bukan pekerjaan berat."

Yixing mengamati Junmyeon, mengira akan melihat tatapan iba yang dilemparkan Junmyeon padanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Dia tidak butuh dikasihani, apalagi oleh Kim Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing salah. Ketika dia menatap mata Junmyeon, dia tidak melihat ada kilatan rasa iba disana. Namja itu malah terlihat...marah?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelum ini?" tanya Junmyeon tajam.

"Aku merasa tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahumu." Sahut Yixing, tidak mengerti kenapa Junmyeon tiba-tiba marah padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahuku?" seru Junmyeon tidak percaya.

Yixing mengernyit mendengar suara Junmyeon yang meninggi. "Ya. Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Dan kenapa kau berteriak-teriak padaku?"

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu disini?" kata Junmyeon kesal. Oh, dia masih marah, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. "Apakah kau sadar kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu disini maka akulah yang akan disalahkan?"

Yixing mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha meredam amarahnya yang mulai terbit.

"Bodoh." Lanjut Junmyeon, masih terlihat sangat marah. "Zhang, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa kau masih datang kesini, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau mau aku pulang ke rumah dan menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai?"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut menemukanku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantaimu. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu!" Bantah Yixing keras. Matanya menatap Junmyeon dengan marah. "Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memaksaku menjadi pengurus rumahmu? Kau masih berani bertanya?"

"Itu karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kondisimu!" Balas Junmyeon tak kalah keras. "Kalau saat itu aku tau, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menginjak apartemenku!"

Yixing tersentak dan memucat mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon. Dia menelan ludah, berusaha mengatur nafas yang mendadak tercekat di dada. Yixing mengerjab ketika dirasanya airmata mulai menusuk-nusuk kelopak matanya.

Selama ini Yixing mengira Junmyeon akan merasa kasihan padanya setelah namja itu tau kondisi jantungnya. Dia tak pernah menduga Junmyeon akan marah. Dan Junmyeon marah karena Yixing tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Dia marah karena dia merasa terbebani dengan penyakit Yixing. Dia marah karena tidak ingin dipersalahkan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Yixing di apartemennya. Tadi Junmyeon bilang, kalau dia tau tentang penyakitnya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yixing menginjak apartemennya.

Yixing tidak tau mana yang lebih buruk, dikasihani atau dibenci Junmyeon. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini dia merasa seolah-olah seseorang telah menusuk dadanya. Hatinya terasa begitu nyeri. Dan rasa nyeri itu hampir membuatnya tak bisa menahan airmata. Baiklah, sudah jelas bahwa Junmyeon tidak ingin Yixing berada di dekatnya, jadi sebaiknya dia pergi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yixing bangkit dari kursi dan berderap ke kamar tamu. Mengambil semua barangnya dan melangkah ke luar sambil membanting pintu.

* * *

><p><em>Sialan!<em> Rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati. Terkutuklah dirinya. Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur kelur dari mulutnya, dia langsung sadar bahwa ucapannya terdengar salah. Sangat salah. Junmyeon bisa melihat ekspresi Yixing berubah dari marah menjadi...menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Junmyeon ingin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon memang marah pada Yixing, karena namja itu merahasiakan kondisi jantunganya. Menurut Junmyeon, Yixing benar-benar bodoh karena mengambil resiko memperparah kondisi jantungnya dengan membiarkan Junmyeon memperlakukannya seperti pengurus rumah. Demi Tuhan, Junmyeon bukan monster. Kalau dia tau sejak awal, dia tidak mungkin memaksa Yixing datang membersihkan apartemennya dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya setiap hari. Junmyeon juga merasa bersalah. Dia sadar dia selalu bersikap buruk pada namja itu, terutama pada awal pertemuan mereka. Junmyeon ingat dia sering menyulitkan Yixing. Dia sering menyuruh Yixing melakukan ini dan itu. Dia bahkan pernah menyuruh Yixing datang ke apartemennya ketika namja itu sedang sakit. Astaga!

Membayangkan Yixing mungkin saja mendapat serangan dan kesakitan sendirian disini, di apartemennya, membuat sekujur tubuh Junmyeon mendadak dingin. Membayangkan Yixing mungkin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disini tanpa sepengetahuannya, membuat darah Junmyeon seolah-olah membeku. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa seperti itu, tapi seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing...Tidak, dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Kalau saja dia tau kondisi Yixing sejak awal, dia tidak mungkin memaksa namja itu menjadi pengurus rumahnya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada namja itu. Dia tidak mungkin memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Itulah maksud kata-kata Junmyeon tadi. Tapi perasaan bingung, marah, dan bersalah membuat ucapannya terdengar lebih kasar daripada maksud sebenarnya.

Junmyeon sadar dia telah menyakiti namja itu. Junmyeon bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan yang tadinya berkobar di mata Yixing perlahan meredup. Wajahnya berubah pucat dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya ketika Yixing berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak ingin Yixing pergi. Tapi saat itu dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Terlalu banyak hal yang melintas di benaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Yixing melangkah melewati pintu apartemennya.

Ketika Yixing membanting pintu dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, Junmyeon merasa seolah-olah Yixing melangkah keluar dari hidupnya. Junmyeon hanya bisa terduduk diam seperti orang bodoh sementara perasaan hampa perlahan-lahan merayapi dirinya.

****ooo****

"Yixing-_ah_, bukankah kemarin kau menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan Hyoyeon Dance Company? Bagaimana pestanya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yuri ketika mereka sedang bersantai di salah satu ruang latihan di studio tempat mereka mengajar.

"Mmm. Biasa saja." Gumam Yixing datar.

Tadinya Yuri berharap dia bisa mendengar cerita yang lebih mendetail tentang pesta itu. Tapi sepertinya suasana hati Yixing tidak seberapa baik hari ini dan sepertinya namja itu tidak berniat berbicara panjang lebar. Yuri menghela nafas lalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pergi ke tempat kakak Sehun? Hari ini kau tidak ada kelas, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi."

Yuri mengernyit heran. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Yuri-_ya_, bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain saja?"

Jawaban Yixing menegaskan dugaan Yuri bahwa kedua orang itu sedang bertengkar. Meski dia penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dia memutuskan tidak ikut campur. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang?"

"Maaf, aku..."

"Halo, semua. Apa kabar?" Sapaan riang dari arah pintu memotong perkataan Yixing.

Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah suara. "Oh, Sehun-_ah_, hai." Yuri balas menyapa.

"Aku sempat mampir ke apartemen Junmyeon _hyung_. Kukira kau ada disana." Kata Sehun sambil menatap Yixing.

"Oh ya?" jawab Yixing acuh.

"Untunglah kau tidak pergi kesana hari ini. Saat ini suasana hati Junmyeon _hyung _sedang sangat buruk. Amat sangat buruk." Sehun meringis.

Yuri mengangkat alis dan melirik Yixing yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau tau ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tidak menyadari raut wajah Yixing yang berubah kaku. "Dia tidak mau bicara denganku dan terlihat seolah-olah tangannya harus diamputasi sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain piano lagi seumur hidupnya. Junmyeon _hyung _salah makan obat atau apa?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Kalian sudah makan? Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Ah, maaf. Kalian berdua saja yang pergi. Aku sudah ada janji."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jongin." Sahut Yixing santai.

"Siapa itu Jongin?" tanya Yuri penasaran.

"Teman lama. Kami bertemu di pesta kemarin." Tepat setelah itu, ponsel Yixing berdering. Yixing merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya."Oh, Jongin-_ah_, hai."

Yuri tersenyum simpul melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah. Namja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Isi hatinya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Yixing menyukai namja bernama Jongin itu." kata Yuri ketika mereka sudah tinggal berdua saja di ruangan itu.

Sehun mendengus dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau akan diam saja?"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Yuri. "Tentu saja tidak." Katanya tegas, lalu berderap keluar dari ruang latihan dengan langkah kesal.

_Kasihan Sehun_, desah Yuri. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Yixing. Tapi Sehun pasti akan patah hati. Yuri yakin itu.

****ooo****

Junmyeon merasa frustrasi sepanjang hari itu. Tidak ada yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang buruk. Semua terlihat salah di matanya. Tidak ada satu halpun yang membuatnya senang. Alunan musik di studio Appanya yang biasanya selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, hari ini terdengar sumbang, jelek, dan semakin membuatnya jengkel. Hari ini Junmyeon terlihat sangat menakutkan dan berkali-kali membentak siapa saja yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya, sampai-sampai orang menjauhinya seperti wabah penyakit. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kecuali Appanya.

"Sebelum kau membuat semua staf Appa beramai-ramai mengundurkan diri, sebaiknya kau bercerita ada ada denganmu hari ini." kata Siwon sambil menatap Junmyeon dengan tegas.

Junmyeon duduk bersandar di sofa Appanya yang luas. Raut wajahnya segelap langit di kala badai. "Staf Appa tidak ada yang becus. Para pemain biola itu tidak pernah menganggap pertunjukkan ini serius. Memangnya mereka kira ini pertunjukkan Natal untuk murid Sekolah Dasar? Dengan penampilan seperti itu, aku tidak yakin mereka pantas tampil dalam pertunjukkan Natal di Taman Kanak-Kanak sekalipun!" seru Junmyeon keras.

Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Junmyeon melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya. Setelah rentetan omelan itu berhenti dan Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mata, Siwon baru membuka mulutnya.

"Kau mau memberitahu Appa tentang apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau memberitahu Ummamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau memberitahu Sehun?"

"Tidak!" Junmyeon membuka mata dan menatap Siwon dengan kesal. "Apa maksud Appa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?"

Siwon mendengus keras. "Myeon, sikapmu seperti orang yang belum mengkonsumsi kafein hari ini."

"Aku sudah minum kopi dan asal Appa tau, kopi disini rasanya mengerikan." Gerutu Junmyeon sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali di sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum kopimu sendiri di rumah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" tanya Appanya.

"Sudah. Dan rasanya juga sama mengerikannya."

_Rasanya tidak sama dengan kopi buatan Yixing_. Junmyeon merengut keras ketika pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membicarakan apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan seperti ini, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau boleh datang lagi besok setelah kau mendinginkan kepalamu."

_Bagus!_ pikir Junmyeon muram. Sekarang Appanya juga tidak menginginkannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Desis Junmyeon. Diraihnya jaketnya dengan kasar lalu melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Apartemennya terasa aneh ketika dia pulang ke rumah malam itu. Aneh karena Junmyeon tidak pernah menduga apartemennya akan sesunyi itu. Ketika dia masuk dan menyalakan lampu, dia memandang sekeliling apartemennya dan mendesah. Kenapa apartemennya terasa begitu...kosong?

Tadinya Junmyeon berharap -walaupun dia tau kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sangat, sangat tipis, bahkan mungkin tidak ada-, ada seseorang yang menunggunya ketika dia pulang. Dia berharap mendengar Yixing berseru "_Hyung_, kaukah itu?" dari dapur ketika dia membuka pintu. Dia berharap mencium aroma makanan. Dia berharap... Dia berharap...

Junmyeon berharap melihat Zhang Yixing di apartemennya setiap kali dia pulang.

Oh, terkutuklah dirinya!

Dia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa namja itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membutuhkan kehadiran namja itu sekarang? Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sebaiknya dia tidur lebih awal dan berharap besok dia bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tapi tidak. Harapannya tidak tekabul. Keesokan harinya suasana hatinya masih tetap berantakan. Begitu pula keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi. Junmyeon merasa seperti di neraka.

Dia sudah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya ketika bekerja. Dia berusaha keras tidak membentak setiap orang yang lewat di hadapannya. Dia berusaha menahan diri sepanjang hari dan perasaannya sama sekali tidak membaik ketika dia pulang ke apartemennya setiap malam. Semakin hari, Junmyeon merasa semakin terpuruk.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_Annyeong yeorobun_ :D

Perasaan, chapter ini lebih banyak diksinya daripada dialognya ya?

Taraaaaa, ini dia konfliknya. Kurang gregetkah? #ditabok

_**Thanks to :**_

**guestexoxo, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, MommyTao, xing mae30, chenma, SodariBangYifan, park sehan, shintalang, selviansummer, BangMinKi, Cosmo, BabyMoonLay, BlackandBlue, steffanyelfxoticsbaby, GabyGaluh, xingmyun, maymaayy, lalaland, Shim Yeonhae, Andhita Zhang, dan segenap guest sekalian...**

**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Junmyeon sambil meneguk _red wine_nya.

"Temanku yang baik, kau sedang kacau. Meski aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu kacau karena kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku." Sahut Yifan.

Setelah satu minggu pulang ke apartemennya setiap malam dalam keadaan frustrasi dan emosi berantakan, Junmyeon memutuskan menelepon Yifan dan memaksa manajer sekaligus teman baiknya itu untuk menemaninya minum-minum di bar. Ya, Junmyeon merasa dia membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita sebelum dia menghancurkan semua benda yang ada di apartemennya dan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan _wine_nya.

Junmyeon mendesah panjang. "Dia tidak mau mengangkat teleponku."

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Zhang."

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jiwa dan ragamu berubah mengenaskan seperti ini hanya karena Yixing tidak menjawab teleponmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Junmyeon sambil menggeleng keras. "Itu hanya salah satu penyebab. Tidak, bukan. Maksudku... Aku... Oh, sialan!" Junmyeon meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar.

"Dia tidak mau menjawab teleponmu. Hmm, kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yifan sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya dengan pelan.

Junmyeon mendengus keras.

"Yixing pasti sangat marah padamu sampai dia mengabaikanmu seperti ini."

Junmyeon merengut kesal. Diisinya kembali gelasnya dengan _wine_ dan meneguknya dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah mencoba meminta maaf padanya?"

Junmyeon melotot kesal ke arah Yifan. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau dia tidak mau menjawab teleponku?"

Yifan menyeringai tipis. "Ah, benar juga. Maaf. Tidak perlu emosi, Myeon. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

Junmyeon mengambil sebotol _wine_ lagi, membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan isinya ke gelasnya.

"Kau sudah mencoba menemuinya di studio tarinya?"

"Sudah. Tapi yeoja genit di meja resepsionis itu selalu berkata Zhang tidak masuk atau Zhang baru saja pergi." Gerutu Junmyeon jengkel.

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba pergi ke apartemennya?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Entah karena dia benar-benar tidak ada di apartemen atau karena dia tidak mau membuka pintu."

Yifan mengusap dagunya dan mengangguk-angguk. "Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padamu, Myeon."

"_Well_, terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku akan kenyataan itu." kata Junmyeon sinis.

"Kalau kau tetap sinis seperti ini, aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh bantuanmu?"

"Jadi kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk meminta bantuan? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam penderitaanmu sendiri."

"_Hyungdeul_, maaf. Aku terlambat."

Junmyeon yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menanggapi perkataan Yifan, menutup mulutnya kembali ketika Sehun mendadak muncul dan langsung mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentang Junmyeon yang tidak mau mengaku bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuanku." Sahut Yifan ringan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yifan mendengus. "Apanya yang lebih baik? Dia masih senewen seperti beruang yang belum mendapatkan pasangan di musim kawin."

"Beruang di musim kawin?" Sehun tertawa keras sementara Junmyeon berharap dia bisa mencekik Yifan.

"Sebenarnya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Yixing." lanjut Yifan yang membuat Junmyeon semakin ingin meninju manajernya itu.

"_Hyung_ bertengkar dengan Yixing?" tanya Sehun kaget. "Astaga, apa lagi yang _hyung _lakukan? Meskipun suasana hatimu sedang buruk, tapi jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padanya. Yixing tidak tau apa-apa, _hyung_."

Junmyeon mendengus dan ingin berkata bahwa sebenarnya Sehunlah yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi dia diam saja. Bagaimanapun, Junmyeon tidak bisa memberitahu Sehun bahwa suasana hatinya yang buruk itu ada hubungannya dengan Yixing.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kau bertemu dengan Yixing hari ini? Apakah dia bercerita padamu bahwa Junmyeon membuatnya kesal?" tanya Yifan.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tapi dia tidak terlihat kesal. Dia malah terlihat sangat gembira."

Junmyeon menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. "Gembira?"

Sehun mendesah. "Kurasa itu karena Lee Jongin."

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening. Nama itu terdengar tidak asing. Oh, dia ingat. Namja yang mereka temui di pesta kemarin.

"Yixing sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namja itu akhir-akhir ini." sambung Sehun berapi-api.

Kerutan di kening Junmyeon semakin dalam.

"Yixing bahkan sering mengunjungi studio tari Hyoyeon _ahjumma_." Sehun merengut. "Tentu saja untuk menemui namja itu."

Rahang Junmyeon mengeras tanpa sadar.

"Kurasa Yixing menyukai namja bernama Lee Jongin itu. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu."

Junmyeon mengerjab.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Yifan tidak mengerti.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Junmyeon tertegun menatap adiknya. Jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti berdetak. _Apa katanya tadi? Sehun sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing?_

"Sehun-_ah_, jadi kau berhasil mendapatkan Yixing?" Yifan terkekeh. "Haish, seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat. Sayang sekali."

Junmyeon menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"Selamat, Sehun-_ah_." Kata Yifan sambil mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang.

Tapi bukannya mengangkat gelasnya untuk ikut bersulang, Sehun malah terlihat ragu. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Sebenarnya...sebenarnya aku belum tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Yifan mengerjab bingung.

Sehun terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku tadi siang. Kukatakan bahwa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman padanya. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia malah menatapku dengan tenang, padahal aku merasa sangat gugup. Jadi sebelum dia mengatakan apa-apa, kukatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Dia boleh berpikir dulu sebelum memberikan jawabannya padaku."

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Setelah mengetahui Yixing belum menerima perasaan Sehun, Junmyeon baru bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Lalu kau langsung kabur begitu saja?"

"Ya, begitulah, _hyung_." Gumam Sehun malu.

Junmyeon mendengus keras menanggapi kebodohan adiknya.

Yifan tertawa. "Astaga, Sehun-_ah_. Tingkahmu seperti remaja ingusan yang ketakutan." Godanya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan meminta jawabannya? Kau tidak mungkin menunggu selamanya, kan?"

"Mungkin saat pertunjukkan perdana Hyoyeon Dance Company besok lusa."

Junmyeon tertegun. "Zhang akan menghadiri pertunjukkan itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah si Jongin itu salah satu penari utama dalam pertunjukkan itu? Sudah pasti Yixing akan datang untuk mendukungnya." Sahut Sehun masam. "Bukankah kau juga sudah menerima undangan dari Hyoyeon _ahjumma_, _hyung_?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan berpikir. Dia sudah berusaha menghubungi dan menemui Yixing akhir-akhir ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya namja itu memang benar-benar ingin menghindarinya. Baiklah. Sekarang Junmyeon bisa menemuinya di pertunjukkan itu. Yixing pasti akan datang. Junmyeon akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya disana. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Yixing harus mendengarkan penjelasan Junmyeon. Kalau perlu, Junmyeon akan mengikatnya agar namja itu tidak melarikan diri.

"_Hyung_ akan pergi kesana?" tanya Sehun.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Junmyeon. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Myeon, lusa kita sudah punya janji makan malam dengan beberapa produsermu." Sela Yifan tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon mengerang. "Fan, bisakah kita menggeser acara makan malam itu ke hari lain?"

Yifan menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tau mereka tidak akan suka kalau kau tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana padahal kau sudah menyetujuinya sejak awal."

"Aku tidak membatalkannya, aku hanya ingin mengganti harinya." Bantah Junmyeon. Yifan benar, dia tidak mungkin membatalkan acara makan malam dengan produser-produser pentingnya. Melihat Yifan terus mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng, Junmyeon mengerang dan menggerutu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Fan. Aku akan tetap menghadiri acara makan malam itu."

_Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Zhang,_ tambah Junmyeon dalam hati.

Pokoknya kali ini, Yixing harus mendengarkan Junmyeon.

****ooo****

"Yixing-_ah_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yuri.

Malam ini adalah malam pertunjukkan perdana Hyoyeon Dance Company di Seoul dan meskipun Yixing tidak terlalu antusias menyaksikan pertunjukkan itu -karena mengingat kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menari di atas panggung-, tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menemani Yuri dan dia juga sudah berjanji pada Jongin bahwa dia akan datang memberikan dukungan. Jadi disinilah Yixing sekarang, di sebuah cafe kecil di lobby gedung pertunjukkan, menunggu pertunjukkan dimulai dan pintu teater dibuka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yuri mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yixing dengan lekat. "Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Kau berubah pendiam. Kau juga sering melamun. Kau terlihat pucat dan kau..." Yuri menghentikan kata-katanya dan menarik nafas. "Yixing-_ah_, aku tidak akan mendesakmu memberitahuku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, aku ada disini. Aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan."

Yixing menelan ludah dan menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Dadanya terasa sakit, tapi dia memaksakan seulas senyum untuk Yuri. "Terima kasih, Yuri-_ya_. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yuri balas tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan penari utama Hyoyeon Dance Company?"

"Maksudmu, Jongin?"

"Ya. Mengingat kau sering menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kalian benar-benar hanya berteman."

"Kami hanya teman." Tegas Yixing. "Jongin akan kembali ke Daegu setelah pertunjukkan mereka disini selesai, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menemaninya selama dia ada disini. Lagipula, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Ya, itulah alasan dia sering menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Jongin dan teman-teman lamanya di studio tari Hyoyeon. Setidaknya, itulah alasan yang dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena dia kesepian. Bukan karena dia merasa harus mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Bukan karena dia ingin menyingkirkan Junmyeon dari pikirannya. _Lalu, kenapa kemarin malam kau mendapati dirimu berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Junmyeon hyung?_ tanya Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

Yixing menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan suara kecil menyebalkan yang bergema dalam benaknya itu. Kemarin malam, ketika dia hendak pulang dari studio tari Hyoyeon, entah bagaimana dia mendapati dirinya menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Junmyeon. Yixing benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengarahkan mobilnya kesana. Dia tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Merasa konyol dan yakin bahwa dia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, Yixingpun bergegas pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lihat? Kau melamun lagi!"

"Aku tidak melamun." Bantah Yixing, meskipun dia tau dia memang melamun tadi.

Yuri menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. "Terserahlah. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Mmm."

Yuri tersenyum. "Silakan lanjutkan lamunanmu sampai aku kembali." Katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

Yixing mendesah dan duduk termenung. Diaduknya _mochaccino_nya tanpa minat. Getaran ponselnya membuat Yixing tersentak. Dia merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan tertegun ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Kim Junmyeon.

Yixing meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, membiarkannya terus bergetar. Pada akhirnya, getaran itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dia tidak akan menjawab telepon itu. Dia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Setelah ponselnya berhenti bergetar, Yixing menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya sejak tadi dan meraih ponselnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?"

Yixing melompat kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara bernada datar yang sering menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia mendongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata gelap Junmyeon. Lidah Yixing terasa kelu. Sejenak pikirannya kosong. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya menatap Junmyeon yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya, di kursi yang ditempati Yuri tadi.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing lekat-lekat. "Katakan padaku, sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?" tanyanya sekali lagi, membuat Yixing tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Dan jangan coba-coba berkata kau tidak menghindariku karena kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab teleponku tadi."

Yixing menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau mengindariku?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Aku hanya menghindari orang yang ingin dihindari"

"Apa?" kening Junmyeon berkerut. "Kau pikir aku ingin kau menghindariku"

Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau aku memang ingin dihindari, menurutmu kenapa aku meneleponmu berkali-kali? Menurutmu kenapa aku terus berusaha menemuimu?" tanya Junmyeon. Suaranya terdengar begitu frustrasi.

"Aku tidak tau." Tukas Yixing ketus. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan denganku, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi akhirnya mengurungkan niat dan menutup mulutnya kembali. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Karena Junmyeon hanya terdiam, Yixing mendesah keras dan memaksa diri menoleh menatap Junmyeon.

"_Hyung_, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku..." Junmyeon menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku minta maaf."

Mata Yixing melebar tapi dia tidak berkomentar.

"Zhang..." Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatap Yixing. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu, tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu menghindariku. Aku tau apa yang kukatakan terdengar salah, karena itu aku minta maaf."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan lekat, mencoba menilai kesungguhannya. Oh, Yixing bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata hitam itu. Dia juga melihat ada seberkas kegugupan disana. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Kim Junmyeon bisa merasa gugup di hadapan Zhang Yixing?

"Kau berteriak-teriak padaku waktu itu." kata Yixing datar.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu."

Yixing ingin tetap marah pada Junmyeon, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ketika pertama kali dia mendongak dan melihat Junmyeon berdiri di hadapannya, Yixing tau dia sudah memaafkan Junmyeon dan tidak marah lagi padanya.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing dan tau bahwa dia sudah dimaafkan, Junmyeon tersenyum. "Kau tau? Kalau kau tidak sibuk menghindariku, kau pasti sudah mendengar permintaan maafku sejak awal."

Yixing mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang perlahan mulai menghias bibirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Junmyeon. Mendengar betapa lembutnya suara Junmyeon saat menanyakan hal itu, jantung Yixing kembali berdebar dengan cepat. Astaga, ini konyol sekali.

Yixing berdehem dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih diperban. "Sudah tidak ada masalah. Aku sudah bisa mengemudi. Dan sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa bermain piano lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan seksama. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Tidak ada serangan lagi seperti waktu itu?"

Yixing terdiam ragu. Dia memang tidak mengalami serangan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dadanya sering terasa sakit. Dia juga merasa lebih cepat lelah daripada biasanya. Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon tidak perlu tau soal itu. Setelah melihat reaksi namja itu ketika mengetahui kondisi jantungnya, Yixing tidak ingin menambahkan hal-hal lain yang bahkan belum diketahui dokternya. Mereka baru saja berbaikan dan Yixing tidak ingin mereka bertengkar lagi karena masalah ini.

"Zhang?"

Yixing mengerjab dan menatap Junmyeon. "Tidak. Tidak ada serangan lagi." sahutnya.

"Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Seulas senyum masam tersungging di bibir Yixing. "Tidak juga."

"_Well_, kau tidak sendirian dalam hal itu."

Yixing baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa maksud Junmyeon ketika Yuri kembali ke meja mereka.

"Hai." Sapa Yuri sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil. "Kau pasti Junmyeon _oppa_, kakak Sehun. Namaku Kwon Yuri. Salam kenal."

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. "Aku Kim Junmyeon. Dan ya, harus kuakui kalau Sehun itu adikku."

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang dirimu." Kata Yuri sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Yixing, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Yixing padanya.

"Oh ya? Cerita seperti apa?"

"Yuri-_ya_, kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet? Pertunjukkannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." sela Yixing. Dia melirik Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum geli dan Yixing yakin namja itu tau bahwa dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu lama." Bantah Yuri sambil mengangkat alis.

Saat itu ponsel Junmyeon berbunyi. "Ya, Yifan? Iya, aku tidak lupa. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Jangan berlebihan."

Yixing menoleh ketika Junmyeon menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku. "Ada apa dengan Yifan _hyung_?"

Junmyeon meringis. "Dia hanya mengingatkanku bahwa kami punya janji makan malam dengan produser-produserku. Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Sekarang? Bukankah kau datang untuk menonton pertunjukkan?" tanya Yixing heran.

Junmyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu. Kau menghindariku. Kau tidak mau menjawab teleponku. Jadi kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menghindar kalau aku datang menemuimu disini."

Yixing mengerjab. Sementara Junmyeon bangkit dari kursi dan mengangguk kecil. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuri-_ssi_. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Setelah itu Junmyeon menatap Yixing dan tersenyum. "Zhang, pastikan kau menjawab teleponmu mulai sekarang." Katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Yixing masih melongo. Apa katanya tadi? Junmyeon datang kesini hanya untuk menemuinya?

"Astaga, dia menyukaimu."

Yixing menoleh cepat ke arah Yuri. "Apa?"

Yuri mendesah menatap punggung Junmyeon yang mulai menjauh. "Yixing-_ah_, dia menyukaimu."

Perkataan Yuri menimbulkan sebersit perasaan aneh dalam diri Yixing. Perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. Meskipun begitu, Yixing tetap menggeleng pelan untuk membantah pernyataan Yuri.

"Kulihat dia berhasil membuatmu tersenyum kembali."

Yixing menatap Yuri dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu murung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan senyum sopan atau senyum terpaksa."

Yixing hanya diam sambil menyesap _mochaccino_nya.

Yuri mengerjab. "Oh, dan kau juga..."

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu." Sela Yixing cepat.

Yixing tau apa yang ingin Yuri katakan, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Meski dia tau, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasakan hal itu, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu adalah perasaan terlarang baginya. Dia tidak boleh merasakannya, dia tidak boleh memikirkannya. Karena itu Yuri tidak boleh mengatakannya. Apabila Yuri mengatakannya, segalanya akan terasa nyata dan Yixing terpaksa harus menghadapinya. Segalanya akan lebih mudah jika dia bersikap seolah-olah perasaan itu tidak ada. Jadi itulah yang Yixing lakukan sekarang.

Yuri tersenyum samar. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau langsung bisa tersenyum dan terlihat gembira setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku...Aku..." Yixing tergagap, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Hai semuanya." Suara Sehun seperti dewa penyelamat bagi Yixing.

"Oh, hai Sehun-_ah_." Sapa Yixing sambil tersenyum, lega karena dia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Yuri lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau datang sendiri?" sahut Yuri.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sehun agak canggung. Yixing tau Sehun bersikap seperti itu karena dirinya. Dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sehun setelah Sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Yixing mendesah. Sebenarnya dia tau Sehun menyukainya, tapi dia sudah berusaha mencegah Sehun mengutarakannya. Karena itu, dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun berpikir dia menyukainya. Dia memperlakukan Sehun seperti teman biasa, sama seperti dia memperlakukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Menurut Yixing, pernyataan perasaan adalah hal yang merepotkan. Karena kalau seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya, dia terpaksa memikirkan cara yang halus namun tegas untuk menolak. Ya, dia akan menolak. Saat ini sudah cukup banyak masalah yang harus dipikirkannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah cinta. Dan salah satu alasan utamanya tentu saja adalah kondisinya. Dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang seperti itu, apakah dia masih sanggup memikirkan cinta? Yang benar saja.

"Tadi aku melihat Junmyeon _hyung_ berjalan ke pintu keluar." Kata Sehun dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya, tadi kakakmu memang sempat mampir." Yuri yang menjawab.

"Oh? Kukira dia tidak akan datang karena katanya sudah ada acara lain."

"Dia hanya mampir menemui Yixing."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Dia datang untuk menemuimu?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apakah Junmyeon _hyung_ menyulitkanmu?"

"Menyulitkanku? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Akhir-akhir ini suasana hati Junmyeon _hyung_ benar-benar buruk. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia terlihat kacau, selalu senewen, dan sering marah-marah. Karena itu aku bertanya kenapa dia datang menemuimu. Kuharap dia tidak menyulitkanmu."

"Tidak, dia tidak menyulitkanku." Sahut Yixing, merasa agak heran mendengar penjelasan Sehun karena Junmyeon tidak terlihat marah tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa dia datang menemuimu disini?" tanya Sehun.

Yixing tersentak. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Sehun. Apabila Yixing memberitahu Sehun bahwa Junmyeon menemuinya untuk meminta maaf, Sehun pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka sempat bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, Yixing terpaksa harus memberitahu Sehun bahwa penyebab mereka bertengkar adalah kondisinya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sehun.

"Yixing-_ah_, kenapa Junmyeon _hyung_ menemuimu disini?" ulang Sehun. Nada suaranya tidak mendesak, hanya penasaran.

"Oh, itu..." Yixing memutar otak mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau mau minum apa? Aku sudah menyuruh pelayannya kesini." Sela Yuri tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh tepat ketika seorang pelayan tiba di samping meja mereka. Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dan berjalan pergi, Yuri langsung mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam pembicaraan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Junmyeon. Yixing menghembuskan nafas lega ketika perhatian Sehun teralihkan dan sepertinya dia juga sudah melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

Yuri berbisk pelan. "Kau berhutang padaku."

"Aku tau. Terima kasih."

Lalu Yixing merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, Yixing melirik sekilas kedua temannya yang masih sibuk berbincang kemudian berbalik memunggungi mereka. "Halo?" gumamnya pelan.

"Zhang?" suara Junmyeon terdengar di ujung sana.

Yixing tidak tau kenapa, tapi mendengar suara Junmyeon di telepon saja sudah membuat bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. "Ya, _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau menjawab teleponku."

Yixing mendengus, meskipun begitu, bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum. Dan dia yakin, Junmyeon juga sedang tersenyum lebar di seberang sana.

"Jadi...kau akan datang besok pagi?"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Junmyeon, Yixing balas bertanya. "Kau masih ingin aku datang ke apartemenmu?"

"Ya."

Yixing terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Karena aku membutuhkan...kopimu. Aku sangat membutuhkan kopimu."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Kau memang menyedihkan, _hyung_. Apa jadinya kau tanpa aku?"

Hening sejenak. Yixing mengira sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Dia baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk memanggil Junmyeon ketika dia mendengar Junmyeon berkata dengan nada serius. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

****ooo****

Sejak awal Hyoyeon yakin pertunjukkannya akan sukses. Dan dia memang benar. Pertunjukkan perdananya sukses besar. Tidak ada satupun kursi kosong di dalam teater. Para penarinya memberikan penampilan yang luar biasa. Di akhir pertunjukkan, semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Malam ini benar-benar sempurna. _Well_, mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih sempurna kalau Zhang Yixing masih menari untukknya.

Sampai saat ini, meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hyoyeon merasa bahwa Yixing masih bergabung dengan kelompok tarinya. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing memutuskan keluar dari kelompok tarinya. Saat itu, Yixing tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas. Yixing hanya berkata dia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan urusan keluarga. Hyoyeon sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membujuk namja itu agar tetap tinggal, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Yixing.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Yixing sering mampir ke studio tarinya untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Terkadang, dia juga ikut serta dalam latihan mereka. Ketika Hyoyeon melihat Yixing menari, dia tau bahwa kemampuan namja itu belum hilang. Yixing masih bisa menghipnotis semua orang dengan tariannya. Hyoyeon bukan tipe wanita yang bisa membiarkan bakat seperti itu disia-siakan. Bakat alami langka yang dimiliki Yixing seharusnya ditunjukkan pada dunia, karena itu malam ini Hyoyeon berniat menyampaikan rencananya. Dia yakin Yixing pasti akan menerima tawarannya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Hyoyeon menemukan Yixing di kamar ganti para penari, sedang memberikan selamat kepada teman-temannya.

"Yixing-_ah_, terima kasih sudah mau datang. Kuharap kau menikmati pertunjukkannya." Kata Hyoyeon sambil menepuk bahu Yixing dengan pelan.

Yixing menoleh dan menatapnya dengan wajah ebrseri-seri. "Selamat _noona_, pertunjukkanmu benar-benar luar biasa. Kau memang koreografer handal dan kau punya penari-penari yang hebat." Pujinya.

Hyoyeon tersenyum kecil. "Yixing-_ah_, ikut aku sebentar."

Meski heran dan tidak mengerti, tapi Yixing mengikuti Hyoyeon dan berjalan menjauh ke sudut ruangan yang sepi.

"Yixing-_ah_, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat mereka menari di atas panggung tadi?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil menatap Yixing dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"_Noona_, apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menari di atas panggung seperti mereka?" tanya Hyoyeon lagi.

Yixing menggigit bibir dan terdiam sejenak. "_Noona_, kau tau benar bahwa impian semua penari adalah menari di atas panggung." Yixing menghela nafas dan berkata lirih. "Aku juga seorang penari. Jadi aku juga memiliki impian itu."

Hyoyeon tidak tau kenapa suara Yixing terdengar getir ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dia juga melihat ada segurat kesedihan yang berkelebat di mata namja itu. Hyoyeon mencoba mengabaikannya dan bertanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan menolak apabila aku menawarimu kesempatan untuk tampil di atas panggung, kan?"

"Apa?" Yixing mengerjab tidak mengerti.

Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku -sebagai bintang tamu tentu saja- dalam pertunjukkan khusus yang akan kuselenggarakan di akhir pertunjukkan ini."

"Apa?" Mata Yixing melebar kaget.

"Yixing-_ah_, kau penari yang sangat berbakat." Kata Hyoyeon sambil memegang kedua bahu Yixing. "Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu pada semua orang. Aku tau kau pasti punya alasan kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kelompok tari manapun dan aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan."

Yixing masih terdiam dan membiarkan Hyoyeon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku berencana menyelenggarakan satu pertunjukkan khusus di akhir kunjunganku di Seoul, sebelum kami kembali ke Daegu, hanya untuk menegaskan kemampuan dan kualitas para penariku sekali lagi pada dunia. Hanya satu kali, satu pertunjukkan. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi penari utamanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

****ooo****

Yixing mengunci mobilnya dan merapatkan syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Sebenarnya jarak dari tempat mobilnya diparkir tidak jauh dari pintu depan gedung apartemen Junmyeon, tapi pagi ini udara sangat dingin, sehingga Yixing terpaksa mengenakan syal.

"Yixing-_ah_! Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya penuh semangat itu dan melihat Yifan sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Yifan _hyung_, selamat pagi. Apa kabar?"

Yifan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Junmyeon, kan?" tanyanya gembira.

Yixing mendongak dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan bertanya. Apakah Junmyeon memberitahu Yifan tentang pertengkaran mereka?

Mengerti arti tatapan Yixing, Yifan berkata. "Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuatmu marah dan menghindarinya, tapi aku sangat, sangat senang karena kau bersedia memaafkan temanku yang merepotkan itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan dunia, Yixing-_ah_".

Yixing mengernyit. "_Hyung_, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Yifan merangkul bahu Yixing dan menariknya berjalan ke arah gedung apartemen Junmyeon. "Kau tau, dia bersikap seperti orang brengsek selama kau menghindarinya. Dia seperti orang tidak waras yang pemarah. Kau boleh bertanya pada Sehun atau Siwon _ahjussi _kalau tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk semua orang. Tapi setelah dia menemuimu kemarin malam, sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jadi, Yixing-_ah_, tolong jangan menghindarinya lagi."

Mereka tiba di pintu depan gedung dan Yifan baru saja hendak menekan bel apartemen Junmyeon ketika Yixing mencegahnya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya. Alis Yifan terangkat heran melihat Yixing membuka pintu dengan kunci itu.

"Junmyeon memberimu kunci apartemennya?" tanya Yifan tidak percaya sambil melangkah masuk, mengikuti Yixing berjalan menuju lift.

Yixing mengangguk. "Karena aku datang kesini setiap hari. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membukakan pintu setiap kali aku datang."

"Astaga, kau membuatnya bertekuk lutut, kau tau?"

"Apalagi yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_? Aku tidak membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut." Gerutu Yixing pelan.

Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku tau benar kau membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Kurasa kau juga tau itu."

Yixing mendengus pelan. "Aku dan Sehun hanya berteman."

"Aduh, kau menolak Sehun rupanya." Kata Yifan pura-pura kecewa. "Kasihan dia. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tajam. "Sehun baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Haish, aku tidak menyangka kalian ternyata suka bergosip."

"Kami tidak bergosip. Kami berdiskusi." Koreksi Yifan.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berjalan keluar.

"Aku yakin kau juga berhasil membuat Junmyeon bertekuk lutut."

Yixing berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Junmyeon, berbalik menghadap Yifan dan menggerakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Yifan. "_Hyung_, hentikan imajinasimu dan berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak."

Yifan menunduk menatap Yixing dan menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita memastikan apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan melewati kepala Yixing dan menekan bel.

Yixing mengacungkan kunci di tangannya. "_Hyung_, sudah kubilang aku punya kuncinya. Kau tidak perlu menekan bel."

Masih tersenyum penuh arti, Yifan maju selangkah ke depan, lalu berbalik memunggungi pintu. Yifan membungkuk dan berbisik pelan. "Kita harus membuktikan dugaanku, kan, Zhang Yixing?"

"Apa...?"

Sebelum Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yifan menarik Yixing ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Yixing hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan Yixing -yang wajahnya kebetulan menghadap pintu- melihat Junmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap mereka. Yixing terkesiap dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan, tapi namja itu malah mempererat pelukannya, mencegah Yixing melepaskan diri. Sedetik kemudian...

"Apa-apaan...? WU YIFAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Horeeeee, papi mami udah baikan #tumpengan.

Mana tahan mereka marahan lama-lama. Benar gak? :D

Ah, biarpun rada telat, tapi gak papa dong ngucapin sekarang.

_**#Happy Birthday buat uri galaxy oppa, Wu Yifan.**_

_**Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, semoga kau selalu bahagia. Semoga selalu sehat. Kami mendukungmu, ge. **_

_**Masih bolehkah kami berharap kau akan kembali, ge? Bisakah kau juga membawa Luhan ge kembali? Kembali seperti dulu, saat EXO masih ber12. **_

_**Sama seperti kalender yang selamanya memiliki 12 bulan, di hati kami, EXO akan tetap 12. Selamanya. Tidak akan berubah. OT12 forever.**_

_**#PleaseComeBackYifan #PleaseComeBackLuhan **_

_**We all miss you..**_

Aih, saya capek ah ngebacot melulu. Ntar saya jadi makin sedih :'(. Padahal kan harusnya kita seneng abang naga kita ultah.

Jadi, udah ah. Bye..

* * *

><p><strong>~ Kin Ocean : Iya, Yixing kan udah kayak narkoba buat Junmyeon. Kudu ditelen (?) atau dihisap (?) dulu baru bikin lega dan <em>mood<em> oke lagi (?). Ini mereka udah baikan kok, chingu. Gomawo :D **

**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Apa-apaan...? WU YIFAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Yixing tersentak mendengar suara Junmyeon yang menggelegar. Lalu dia mendengar Yifan terkekeh di sisi wajahnya. "Kau lihat? Kubilang juga apa?" bisiknya dengan nada puas.

Lalu Yixing merasa dirinya ditarik dengan paksa dari pelukan Yifan. Sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia sudah berdiri di samping Junmyeon yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yifan tersenyum polos dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapa Yixing."

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata menatap Yifan, lalu beralih menatap Yixing. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Yixing menunduk menatap tangan Junmyeon yang masih mencengkeram lengannya. Cengkeraman Junmyeon tidak kuat dan Yixing sebenarnya bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Yixing menyukai rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tangan Junmyeon ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon salah mengartikan tatapan Yixing sehingga dia melepas pegangannya. Yixing langsung merasa kehilangan dan dia berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak meraih kembali tangan Junmyeon. Oh, celaka. Ini benar-benar bahaya.

Junmyeon mengamati Yixing yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat, tapi ada rona merah samar yang menjalari pipinya. Mungkin karena udara dingin. "Zhang?"

Suara Junmyeon membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya. Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Yifan _hyung_ hanya bercanda. Seperti biasa."

Junmyeon menoleh kembali menatap Yifan. "Lain kali cukup ucapkan 'halo'". Katanya datar.

Yifan mengangguk-angguk. "Ucapkan 'halo'. Tanpa pelukan. Baik, akan kuingat itu."

Junmyeon merengut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang kesini pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku bermaksud menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu ke rumah sakit."

Yixing terkesiap. "Ke rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

Junmyeon menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang diperban. "Perbanku akan dibuka hari ini."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing bergantian. "Tapi karena kalian sudah berbaikan, aku yakin kau ingin Yixing yang menemanimu ke rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Kata Yifan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Junmyeon ataupun Yixing. Tapi baru dua langkah dia pergi, dia berbalik dan menatap Yixing. "Yixing-_ah_, kuserahkan Junmyeon padamu. Dan kumohon, jangan marah padanya lagi. Kasihanilah kami yang harus menghadapi sikap buruknya kalau kau menolak bicara dengannya lagi."

Yixing mengerjab tidak mengerti. Dia menatap Yifan yang berkedip ke arahnya, lalu menatap Junmyeon yang seolah-olah ingin mencekik manajernya.

"Wu Yifan, satu patah kata lagi darimu, aku akan melemparmu ke luar jendela." Geram Junmyeon.

Yifan mengabaikan ancaman Junmyeon dan tersenyum lebar. "Iya, iya. Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yixing-_ah_." Yifan merentangkan tangan hendak merangkul Yixing ketika Junmyeon meraih lengan Yixing dan mengamankannya di balik punggungnya.

"Kau bilang kau mau pergi, kan?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang." Yifan terkekeh. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Yixing, Yifan berbalik pergi sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kurasa aku harus mencari manajer baru." Gerutu Junmyeon kesal setelah Yifan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku akan memecatnya."

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Kau tau benar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menghadapimu seperti Yifan _hyung_."

Junmyeon mendengus dan masuk ke apartemennya. Yixing mengikutinya dan berjalan ke ruang duduk.

"_Hyung_, kau merawat tanamanku?" tanya Yixing senang sambil berjalan ke arah pot-pot tanamannya yang berderet di bingkai jendela.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya perlu disirami, kan? Bukan masalah besar."

Yixing tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon di sofa. Dilepaskannya jaket dan syalnya, lalu disampirkannya di sandaran kursi. "Jadi, apa maksud Yifan _hyung _tentang kau yang bersikap buruk pada semua orang akhir-akhir ini?"

Junmyeon mendesah berat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dengan mata terpejam. "Itu semua karena kesalahanmu."

"Kesalahanku?" Suara Yixing meninggi. "Bagaimana bisa itu adalah kesalahanku? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu selama seminggu terakhir ini."

Junmyeon membuka mata dan menatap Yixing. "Nah, itu dia. Kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri. Kau menghindariku selama seminggu terakhir, yang membuatku tidak minum kopi yang layak sehingga tidak bisa membuatku bersabar menghadapi orang-orang selama seminggu terakhir ini."

Yixing mendengus. "Bagus sekali. Salahkan saja aku kalau itu memang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Yang bisa membuatku lebih baik adalah kopimu, Zhang." Gumam Junmyeon.

"Kopiku?"

Junmyeon mengangguk tegas dan tersenyum lebar pada namja yang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Sebenarnya keberadaan Yixing di apartemennyalah yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Bisa melihat Yixing, berbicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya, itulah yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Tapi Junmyeon tidak akan mengakuinya pada Yixing. Oh, tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu." Desah Yixing sambil melangkah ke dapur. "Kau mau kubuatkan sarapan sekalian?"

Junmyeon bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Yixing ke dapur. "Hari ini, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan roti panggang saja?" Junmyeon menoleh menatap Yixing. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku berpikir, menyiapkan sarapan adalah tugasku sebagai pesuruh dan pengurus rumah di sini."

Junmyeon mengernyit mendengar kata-kata yang dulu pernah dilontarkannya pada Yixing. Oh, betapa brengseknya dia dulu. Dalam hati, Junmyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Zhang, kau tau aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu lagi, kan?"

"Iya, aku tau, _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda."

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Merasa cangung, Junmyeon berdehem dan menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. "Sekarang bersiaplah, Zhang. Bersiaplah untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonaku setelah kau mencicipi roti panggangku."

* * *

><p>"'Bersiaplah untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonaku'? Coba jelaskan padaku, pesona yang mana?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap sepiring roti panggang dan sebotol selai kacang yang diletakkan Junmyeon di atas meja dapur.<p>

"Kau mau selai stroberi juga?" tanya Junmyeon tanpa dosa. "Aku suka mencampur selai kacang dan selai stroberi untuk rotiku."

Yixing tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kusiapkan. Aku bukan koki dan kau tau benar soal itu." kata Junmyeon membela diri.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya tadi kau membiarkan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Yixing.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya.

Yixing meraih sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika dia merasa Junmyeon menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Sahut Yixing cepat.

Junmyeon tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya mengangkat alis dan terus menatap Yixing.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Yixing resah. Diletakkannya kembali rotinya di piring. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang. "Oh, baiklah kalau kau mau tau." Katanya sambil melirik Junmyeon dengan kesal. "Belum ada kemajuan."

"Belum ada kemajuan?" ulang Junmyeon pelan.

Yixing menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. "Obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter hanya bisa memperlambat proses melemahnya jantungku. Hanya memperlambat. Jantungku masih tetap melemah."

"Tapi doktermu tetap optimis?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Dia...berusaha bersikap optimis. Dan aku juga berusaha bersikap optimis."

Junmyeon tersenyum sekilas sebelum raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Zhang, bukannya ingin bersikap pesimis, tapi aku hanya ingin tau. Kalau obat-obatan itu tidak berpengaruh padamu...apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yixing tertawa hambar. "Kurasa kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."

Melihat tubuh Junmyeon yang menegang, wajahnya yang memucat dan rahangnya yang mengeras, Yixing sadar dia telah salah bicara. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memperbaiki kesalahannya, Junmyeon berkata dengan lirih. "Kau tau bukan itu maksudku, Zhang."

Yixing menggigit bibir dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tau. Maaf." Katanya serak. "_Well_, kalau obat-obatan itu tidak berhasil, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari jantung baru untukku."

Hening sejenak. Lalu suara Junmyeon memecah keheningan. "Transplantasi jantung?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tapi itu usaha terakhir. Saat ini semuanya masih terkendali. Kondisiku sangat bagus. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku kalau kau merasa tidak sehat?"

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

"Zhang?"

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu." Gerutu Yixing sambil meraih kembali rotinya. "Sekarang bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan meraih sepotong roti di atas meja. "Jadi, apakah kau bertemu Sehun di pertunjukkan kemarin?" tanyanya ringan.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yixing mengernyit. "Apakah kau ingin menanyakan apa yang Yifan _hyung_ tanyakan padaku tadi?"

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakan Yifan padamu?" tanya Junmyeon pura-pura tidak tau.

Yixing mengerang. "Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menduga kalian juga suka bergosip."

"Kami tidak bergosip." Sela Junmyeon tegas. "Kami..."

"Berdiskusi. Ya, aku tau." Yixing balas menyela sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" desak Junmyeon ketika dilihatnya Yixing lebih memilih mengunyah rotinya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi kau menolaknya."

Yixing merasa heran ketika dia mendengar ada nada lega dalam suara Junmyeon. "Sehun namja yang baik." Gumam Yixing pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Yixing tidak menjawab.

"Karena kau menyukai orang lain?"

Yixing tersentak. Matanya menatap Junmyeon dengan panik. "Ti...tidak!" sahutnya cepat. Terlalu cepat. Astaga, pipinya langsung terasa panas. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak memerah.

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana dengan Lee Jongin? Kau bilang dulu kau pernah menyukainya?" desaknya penasaran.

"Ya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kami hanya berteman baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak Sehun?"

"Apakah kau ingin aku menerima perasaannya?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan membolak-balik pertanyaanku, Zhang."

Yixing menghela nafas panjang. Dia menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku hanya merasa, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"_Hyung_, kau tau benar seperti apa kondisiku. Apakah aku masih harus menjelaskan alasannya? Kau tentu tau banyak hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus kukhawatirkan daripada masalah cinta. Dan soal Sehun... Rasanya tidak adil membebani seseorang yang begitu baik dan ingin menjalin hubungan serius denganku jika kondisiku seperti ini."

Junmyeon terlihat ingin membantah, tapi dia mengurungkan niat. Akhirnya dia berkata. "Aku tidak setuju, tapi aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu sekarang."

Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang tidak disetujui Junmyeon, tapi dia tidak sempat bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah kau akan menerima perasaan Sehun seandainya keadaannya berbeda." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing dengan dalam. "Zhang, seandainya keadaannya berbeda, seandainya tidak ada penyakit yang perlu kau cemaskan, seandainya kau bebas merasakan apapun yang ingin kau rasakan, apakah kau akan menerima perasaan Sehun?"

_Seandainya_. Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. Dia sudah sangat sering memikirkan kata 'seandainya' sejak menerima vonis dokter mengenai jantungnya yang melemah setiap hari. Satu kata sederhana itu terasa mengerikan baginya. Karena kata itu bertentangan dengan kenyataan. Karena kata itu merujuk pada mimpi yang tidak mungkin dia raih.

"Zhang?"

Yixing mengerjab, berusaha mengenyahkan airmata yang mengancam mengaburkan pandangannya. Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah tegang. Yixing tau dia semakin sering memikirkan kata 'seandainya' sejak dia bertemu Junmyeon. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Junmyeon tadi, seandainya keadaannya berbeda, seandainya saja jantungnya tidak bermasalah, dan seandainya dia bisa menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Ya, seandainya dia bisa menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya...

"Tidak." sahut Yixing jujur. "Aku tetap tidak akan menerima perasaan Sehun meskipun seandainya keadaannya berbeda."

Karena Yixing tau siapa yang akan dipilihnya seandainya keadaannya berbeda.

****ooo****

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Junmyeon sementara dia berlari menerobos hujan ke arah mobilnya di pelataran parkir pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Meskipun suhu udara hari ini sangat dingin, meskipun langit mendung, meskipun hujan sudah turun sejak dia dan Yixing meninggalkan apartemennya pagi tadi, Junmyeon tetap merasa hari ini sangat sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini perbannya dilepas dan tangannya sudah sembuh seperti sediakala. Dia bisa menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya tanpa masalah dan dia bisa bermain piano lagi. Alasan lainnya adalah karena hari ini Zhang Yixing kembali berada di sampingnya. Yixing kembali berada di dekatnya. Yixing kembali bersamanya. Junmyeon merasa dunianya utuh kembali.

Junmyeon tidak akan memikirkan jawaban Yixing tentang apa yang terjadi apabila obat yang diberikan dokter tidak berhasil memperbaiki kondisi jantungnya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Kurasa kau tidak akan melihatku lagi._

Ketika Yixing mengatakan itu, Junmyeon yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

_Kalau obat-obatan itu tidak berhasil, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari jantung baru untukku._

Tidak, Junmyeon tidak mau memikirkan itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Junmyeon tidak ingin dipaksa menyadari kenyataan bahwa kondisi Yixing memang tidak baik dan akan semakin memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Junmyeon tidak mau mempercayainya, jadi dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Yixing akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Junmyeon akan memastikannya.

Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya di pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan, tempat Yixing menunggu bersama barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Aku sempat berpikir kita tidak akan bisa keluar dan mati sesak di dalam sana." Gerutu Yixing sambil membantu Junmyeon memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke bagasi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau baru berbelanja keperluan dan hadiah Natal seminggu sebelum Hari Natal. Kau tau, biasanya orang-orang akan mempersiapkan Natal sejak satu atau dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah membeli semua keperluan Natal?" Junmyeon balas bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Junmyeon yang hangat.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yixing sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Aku tidak suka berbelanja di waktu yang mepet seperti ini. Aku tidak suka berdesak-desakan dan terjepit di antara kerumunan orang seperti tadi."

"Zhang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir ketika dilihatnya Yixing memejamkan mata dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan.

Yixing menggeleng. "Hanya pusing sedikit. Kau beruntung aku tidak pingsan di dalam sana karena kekurangan oksigen." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku setuju menemanimu berbelanja di saat-saat seperti ini."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin karena aku mentraktirmu makan siang?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa aku memang gampang dibujuk dengan makanan enak. Apakah kau akan mentraktirku makan malam sekalian?"

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini, kurasa adil kalau aku juga mentraktirmu makan malam."

"Sungguh?" Mata Yixing berbinar senang.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Hm, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum makan malam. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Pulang?"

"Aku ingin membeli pohon Natal!" seru Yixing semangat.

"Pohon Natal?"

"Ya. Untuk apartemenmu."

"Apartemenku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak punya pohon Natal."

"Aku memang tidak pernah memasang pohon Natal di apartemenku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Semua orang memasang pohon Natal saat bulan Desember."

"Aku tidak."

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Apartemenmu akan terlihat lebih ceria kalau ada pohon Natal."

"Aku tidak butuh apartemen yang ceria. Lagipula, memasang dan menghias pohon Natal itu sangat merepotkan, Zhang."

"Menghias pohon Natal itu sangat menyenangkan, _hyung_! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kalau tanaman-tanamanmu saja yang dijadikan pengganti pohon Natal? Kau bisa menghias tanaman-tanamanmu itu."

Yixing merengut.

"Bagaimana? Ideku bagus, kan?"

"..."

Junmyeon menyenggol lengan Yixing. "Zhang? Tidak mau bicara denganku? Ayolah."

Yixing tetap merengut dan memalingkan wajah, menatap ke luar jendela.

Junmyeon mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan membeli pohon Natal."

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, _hyung_. Lihat saja nanti."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Zhang, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Tapi Junmyeon tau benar dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya. Seperti yang pernah dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri, dia bersedia melakukan apa saja asal Zhang Yixing tersenyum padanya seperti sekarang.

"Karena aku sudah setuju membeli pohon Natal, apakah kau akan memberikan hadiah Natal untukku?"

Yixing mengerjab heran. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan hadiah Natal dariku?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing dengan serius. "Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan hadiah Natal untukku. Kalau tidak, maka hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu akan kuberikan pada...pada nenekku!"

Yixing mendengus dan tertawa. "Kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Apa hadiahku ada di belakang sana? Di antara barang-barang yang kau beli tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah membeli hadiahmu minggu lalu."

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau siapkan untukku, _hyung_?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Itu kejutan. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku tidak mendapat hadiah, kau juga tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Kata Yixing sambil mengangkat bahu.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing tidak percaya. "Akan kupertimbangkan? Apa...?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh, _hyung_." Sela Yixing. "Sekarang kita beli pohon Natal dulu. Tidak ada pohon Natal, tidak ada hadiah."

Nah, sebenarnya sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah seperti itu? Dulu, Yixinglah yang harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Junmyeon. Sekarang Junmyeon justru mendapati dirinya dengan senang hati melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Yixing. Dan gilanya, Junmyeon merasa sangat puas dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi mereka akan mengantar pohon Natal kita ke apartemen besok?" tanya Yixing ketika mereka sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil setelah memilih pohon Natal yang mereka sukai.<p>

"Ya. Jadi kau bisa mulai menghiasnya besok pagi." Sahut Junmyeon sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Dan kau akan membantuku menghias pohon itu, Kim Junmyeon."

"Oh, astaga." Junmyeon mengerang. Tapi Yixing tau namja itu hanya berpura-pura. "Ya, ya. Kita lihat saja besok."

Yixing tertawa kecil dan menatap ke luar jendela yang buram karena hujan. Hujan di luar sana mulai reda, berganti menjadi gerimis. Hal itu membuat Yixing merasa nyaman. Dia suka hujan. Dia suka memandangi hujan dari balik jendela dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan. Memandangi hujan membuat jiwanya tenang. Sama seperti ketika dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Junmyeon. Yixing menggigit bibir dan melirik namja yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Junmyeon juga selalu membuatnya merasa ...tenang? Damai? Yixing tidak bisa memikirkan kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya. Pokoknya apapun yang dilakukannya bersama Junmyeon membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih lega, membuatnya bisa memejamkan mata dan beristrahat sejenak, tanpa perlu mencemaskan apapun.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Junmyeon ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Junmyeon berencana mengunjungi guru pianonya dan membawakannya oleh-oleh. Lalu Yixing merekomendasikan toko itu. Sebuah toko kue kecil bergaya Eropa yang memberikan kesan antik.

"Ya. Kue yang dijual toko ini terkenal paling enak di seluruh penjuru Seoul. Aku sering mengantar Ummaku ke sini. Ayo, masuk."

"Zhang, kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Junmyeon ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Toko ini terlalu manis untuk dimasuki laki-laki. Coba lihat, toko ini didominasi warna ungu pucat."

Yixing tertawa. "Astaga, kau ini konyol sekali, _hyung_. Bersyukurlah mereka tidak mengecat toko mereka dengan warna merah muda. Berhentilah mengeluh dan ayo masuk."

Junmyeon masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. Yixing mendesah dan melangkah menghampiri Junmyeon. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Jangan merajuk disini. Sekarang masih gerimis dan disini dingin sekali." Katanya sambil menggamit lengan Junmyeon dan menariknya ke arah toko.

Junmyeon mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan Yixing menariknya masuk ke toko. Yixing yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik ketika Junmyeon memutar lengannya dan beralih menggenggam tangannya.

"Baiklah." Gumam Junmyeon pelan sambil mendorong pintu toko dengan tegas, membuat bel kecil di atas pintu berdering. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

Yixing menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum di balik syalnya, tapi dia membiarkan Junmyeon tetap menggenggam tangannya sementara mereka masuk ke dalam toko. Yixing yakin bukan hanya wajahnya yang menghangat, tapi hatinya juga.

****ooo****

Sehun sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama Hyunseung, teman sesama anggota _b-boy_, ketika dia melihat Junmyeon keluar dari Mercedes hitamnya yang diparkir di tepi jalan di depan sana.

"Coba lihat, itu Junmyeon _hyung_." Kata Sehun sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Hyunseung.

"Siapa? Kakakmu?" tanya Hyunseung sambil memperbaiki letak topi rajutnya yang hampir menutupi mata.

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, dia melihat Yixing turun dari sisi penumpang mobil Junmyeon. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum yang otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. Meski Yixing sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai teman, Sehun tetap berharap, suatu hari nanti perasaan namja itu akan berubah. Berharap tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Sehun baru saja hendak menghampiri dan menyapa mereka ketika dilihatnya Yixing mendadak menggamit lengan Junmyeon, mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan tersenyum lebar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun mematung di tepi jalan.

Yang membuat Sehun mematung di tempat adalah ketika dia melihat Junmyeon meraih dan menggenggam tangan Yixing. Cara Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing terlihat ringan dan akrab, seolah-olah dia sudah sering melakukannya. Sehun tau hubungan _hyung_nya dan Yixing sudah membaik dibandingkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi...

"Sehun-_ah_, bukankah itu Yixing?" tanya Hyunseung sambil menyikut Sehun. "Jadi sekarang dia bersama _hyung_mu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan terus mengamati Junmyeon dan Yixing yang masuk ke salah satu toko yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Saat itulah Sehun baru melangkah mendekat ke arah toko. Dari tempatnya berdiri di depan kaca jendela toko kue itu, Sehun memang tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Junmyeon karena _hyung_nya itu berdiri memunggunginya, tapi Sehun bisa melihat raut wajah Yixing dengan jelas ketika namja itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan mereka berbincang akrab. Melihat Yixing menatap Junmyeon seperti itu membuat dada Sehun terasa berat dan...nyeri. Dia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena rasa kecewa yang mendadak menyelimutinya.

Melihat Yixing menatap Junmyeon seperti itu membuat Sehun sadar bahwa Yixing menyukai Junmyeon. Hal itu sangat jelas terlihat di matanya. Zhang Yixing menyukai Kim Junmyeon.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang dijejalkannya di saku jaketnya terkepal tanpa disadarinya.

Hyunseung berdiri di samping Sehun, mengamati Junmyeon dan Yixing yang berada di dalam toko, lalu beralih menatap Sehun. "Bukankah kau juga menyukai Yixing?"

Suara Hyunseung menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan rahangnya mengeras. "Ayo, kita pergi." Gumamnya sambil berbalik pergi.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Sehun. _Apakah Junmyeon hyung juga menyukai Yixing?_

Sepertinya begitu.

Padahal Junmyeon tau Sehun menyukai Yixing, tapi kenapa...?

Sejak kecil, Junmyeon dan Sehun tidak pernah memperebutkan apapun. Mereka tidak pernah berebut mainan, kasih sayang orangtua, dan mereka juga tidak pernah memperebutkan pacar.

Tapi sekarang, sepertinya mereka harus mulai berebut. Karena untuk yang satu ini, Sehun tidak ingin berbagi. Dan kalau dugaannya benar, Sehun yakin Junmyeon juga tidak ingin berbagi.

****ooo****

"_Hyung_, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Kata Yixing sambil merengut menatap Junmyeon yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Tidak, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak terlalu baik. Dia masih merasa lemah, kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar, dan nafasnya masih terasa agak berat. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak ingin menambah kepanikan Junmyeon.

"Zhang, _ahjumma_ pemilik toko kue tadi kaget setengah mati ketika kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di hadapannya. Kurasa dia sendiri hampir pingsan juga. Jadi jangan katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja." Kata Junmyeon tajam. Dia melirik Yixing sekilas. "Lagipula wajahmu masih pucat."

Yixing menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memalingkan wajah. Dia bisa mendengar nada panik dan cemas dalam suara Junmyeon meskipun namja itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Yah, dia memang sempat kehilangan kesadaran ketika sedang memilih kue tadi. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sesak nafas dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya menggelap. Begitu tersadar, dia sudah duduk bersandar dalam pelukan Junmyeon di sofa kecil yang tersedia di toko itu.

Ini pertama kalinya dia kehilangan kesadaran dan sejujurnya, Yixing merasa khawatir. Lebih tepatnya, takut. Dia menyadari kondisi tubuhnya memburuk dengan cepat dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Tapi Junmyeon tidak perlu tau tentang itu. Yixing tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir. Yixing menoleh kembali ke arah Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, sungguh, aku..."

"Sekali lagi kau berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja, aku akan mencekikmu." Geram Junmyeon.

Yixing menggigit bibir. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Pulang?"

"Ya. Kau butuh istirahat." Sahut Junmyeon tegas. "Tapi kita akan mampir ke apartemenmu dulu untuk mengambil apapun yang kau butuhkan."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh baju ganti?" Junmyeon balas bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus membawa baju ganti ke apartemenmu?"

"Karena kau akan menginap di apartemenku hari ini." Melihat alis Yixing yang berkerut, dia melanjutkan. "Zhang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan tolong jangan berdebat denganku sekarang."

Yixing mendengus. "Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku sebelum mengambil keputusan sendiri."

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Zhang, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di tempatku malam ini?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini. Kau baru bisa tidur nyenyak kalau kau tidur di apartemenku daripada di apartemenmu sendiri. Dan aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak kalau aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Jelas Junmyeon. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Yixing menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Baiklah."

"Oh, ayolah, Zhang. Apa salahnya...tunggu, apa katamu tadi?" Junmyeon mengerjab menatap Yixing.

"Kubilang baiklah." Ulang Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangkat alis. Dia tidak menyangka Yixing akan setuju secepat itu.

Yixing mendesah pelan. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin sendirian malam ini. Dan...kau benar, _hyung_. Aku tidak merasa baik."

"Kau mau ke dokter?" tanya Junmyeon cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah minum obat." Yixing memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Maafkan aku."

Yixing membuka mata dan menatap Junmyeon dengan heran. "Untuk apa?"

Penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Junmyeon. "Aku sudah tau kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tapi aku malah membuatmu sibuk sepanjang hari. Memaksamu menemaniku..."

"_Hyung_..." sela Yixing cepat. "Apakah kau menyesal mengajakku keluar hari ini?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, tapi Yixing melihat rahang namja itu mengeras.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, _hyung_. Karena aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon ragu.

Yixing tersenyum. "Ya. Sangat."

"Aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Zhang."

"Aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, _hyung_." Gumam Yixing tulus.

****ooo****

Junmyeon meletakkan panci sup di atas meja rendah di hadapan Yixing. "Berhubung tanganku sudah sembuh, sekarang aku bisa menyiapkan makanan sendiri tanpa perlu membuat dapurku berantakan. Kau sedang sakit, jadi aku menyuruhmu duduk manis disini. Nah, sekarang makanlah." Kata Junmyeon sambil menuangkan sup ke mangkuk Yixing. "Kuharap rasanya tidak terlalu parah."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Mari kita lihat kemampuan memasakmu."

"Hei, aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna di dapur, kau tau?" protes Junmyeon pura-pura tersinggung. "Dulu aku memintamu memasak untukku karena aku tidak bisa memasak dengan satu tangan. Dan juga karena kau menawarkan diri membantuku."

"Mmm." Gumam Yixing setelah dia mencicipi sup jamur buatan Junmyeon. "Tidak terlalu buruk."

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata menatap Yixing. Yixing balas tersenyum lebar padanya dan menyantap supnya dengan lahap. Tidak terlalu buruk katanya? Junmyeon yakin Yixing menyukai sup jamurnya.

"_Hyung_, kau pernah berkata bahwa aku bisa mendengar permainan pianomu secara langsung kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh." Kata Yixing setelah dia menghabiskan supnya.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya sekarang?"

Yixing mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin melihat apakah tanganku sudah bisa digerakkan seperti semula." Junmyeon beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pianonya. Junmyeon duduk di depan piano dan memainkan beberapa nada dengan cepat. "Sepertinya tidak ada masalah." Gumamnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Yixing dan menepuk pelan bangkunya. "Sini, duduklah."

Yixing menurut dan duduk di samping Junmyeon. "Lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

"_Sunshine Becomes You_." sahut Junmyeon. Dia menatap Yixing dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku memikirkanmu ketika menulis lagu ini. Dan kalau kau bertanya apa hubungannya dengan matahari, _well_, itu karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu teringat pada sinar matahari. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tau."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yixing, jari-jari Junmyeon mulai bergerak anggun di atas piano, memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartemennya dengan alunan nada indah yang mampu menghangatkan malam-malam musim dingin.

* * *

><p><em>Aku memikirkanmu ketika menulis lagu ini.<em>

Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Yixing tercengang. Meskipun tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi perasaan hangat dan ringan mulai menjalari dadanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Yixing bertanya-tanya apakah Junmyeon benar-benar memikirkannya ketika menulis lagu ini.

Lagu yang dimainkan Junmyeon membuat Yixing membayangkan hangatnya sinar matahari di padang rumput yang luas dan hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, langit biru tak berawan, aroma musim semi dan... Kim Junmyeon.

Yixing mengerjab beberapa kali. Tadi Junmyeon berkata dia memikirkan Yixing ketika menulis lagu ini. Dan sekarang, Yixing memikirkan Junmyeon ketika mendengar lagu ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junmyeon ketika lagu indah itu berakhir. Ditatapnya Yixing penuh harap.

"Sangat bagus, _hyung_. Dan aku, sangat, sangat menyukainya."

"Kau tau, awalnya lagu ini memiliki judul yang lebih jelas dan sederhana." Kata Junmyeon sambil memainkan kembali jemarinya di atas piano, memainkan lagu lain.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"_Thinking of Zhang_."

Yixing mengerjab.

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, judul itu terdengar sangat menggelikan dan norak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menggantinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Berusaha mengusir rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya, Yixing berdehem. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Zhang? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, sama seperti yang lain."

"Karena sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, aku senang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu Zhang." Sahut Junmyeon sambil mengangkat bahu. Gerakan kecil itu membuat bahu mereka bersentuhan dan jantung Yixing kembali berjumpalitan. Junmyeon tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan. "Kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku memanggil nama kecilmu adalah kalau kau menikah denganku."

Yixing merasa jantungnya melonjak. Ditatapnya Junmyeon dengan mata melebar kaget.

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. "Kalau itu terjadi, namamu akan menjadi Kim Yixing. Dan saat itu, aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, kan?"

Yixing menahan nafas. Gawat, jantungnya kembali berulah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan keras, sampai-sampai dia takut akan mendapat serangan lagi.

Junmyeon menunggu reaksi Yixing atas gurauannya. Ya, sebenarnya dia setengah bergurau setengah serius. Sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan, tapi sekarang, setelah mengenal namja yang duduk diam di sampingnya ini, Junmyeon merasa pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Astaga, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi.

Junmyeon mengamati rona merah samar yang menjalari pipi Yixing yang pucat, sementara namja itu menekan salah satu tuts piano dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan tersenyum. "Logikanya, kau juga harus memanggil nama kecilku kalau aku menikah dengan Sehun."

"Wow, katakan padaku kau tidak serius." Sela Junmyeon cepat.

Yixing tertawa. "Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?"

Junmyeon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku menolak menjawabnya karena aku menolak memikirkan kemungkinan itu."

Setelah tawanya reda, Yixing berkata. "_Hyung_, mainkan satu lagu lagi."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Aku janji akan memainkan satu lagu untukmu besok pagi, sementara kau menghias pohon Natal."

Mendengar kata 'pohon Natal', mata Yixing berkilat-kilat senang. "Ah benar. Mereka akan mengantarkan pohon Natalnya kesini besok pagi."

Melihat Yixing gembira, Junmyeon juga ikut gembira. "Sekarang tidurlah. Biar aku yang membereskan mejanya."

Yixing bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar tamu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Yixing berbalik dan kembali duduk di bangku dimana Junmyeon masih belum beranjak dari sana. "Oh ya, _hyung_, apakah kau akan melanjutkan dongengmu waktu itu?" tanyanya.

"Dongeng apa?" tanya Junmyeon tidak mengerti.

"Tentang pangeran dan gadis desa."

"Ah, dongeng itu." gumam Junmyeon ketika dia teringat akan dongeng yang diceritakannya pada Yixing minggu lalu.

"Apakah aku bisa mendengar kelanjutannya hari ini?"

"Sampai dimana ceritaku waktu itu?"

"Sampai si gadis dibawa ke istana untuk dijadikan pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. "Tapi aku belum tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Junmyeon memutar tubuhnya dan duduk menghadap Yixing. "Ketika si gadis mulai menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran, pada awalnya sang pangeran sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Sang pangeran menganggap gadis itu adalah malaikat kegelapan yang akan mematahkan kakinya yang satu lagi, bahkan kedua tangannya, kalau gadis itu terus berada di dekatnya."

Junmyeon melihat raut wajah Yixing berubah, tapi namja itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunggu Junmyeon melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi perlahan-lahan, sang pangeran mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Awalnya dia merasa gadis itu teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Lalu sang pangeran menyadari bahwa dia suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Sang pangeran mulai berharap dirinya bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia mulai meletakkan kepentingan gadis itu di atas kepentingannya sendiri, dia mulai berharap gadis itu akan tetap berada di sisinya. Dan dia berharap, gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya."

Junmyeon melihat berbagai macam emosi berkelebat dalam mata hitam Yixing, tapi dia tidak bisa mengartikannya. Junmyeon merasa jantungnya berdebar keras dan dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus mengatakannya. Dia tidak mungkin mundur lagi setelah melangkah sejauh ini. Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan dalam dan berkata. "Karena sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar sementara Junmyeon menahan nafas, menunggu reaksi Yixing. Dia sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang semuanya terserah pada Yixing. Junmyeon bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, hanya inilah cara yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Jadi, kau mengerti kan, ketika aku berkata bahwa aku belum tau akhir ceritanya?" lanjut Junmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha meredakan kegugupan yang dirasakannya. "Karena aku tidak tau, gadis itu membalas perasaan sang pangeran atau tidak."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yuhuuuu, chap 11 dataaangggg #goyangsilet(?)

_**~ xingmyun : Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**_

_**~ guestexoexo : Di chapter ini udah banyak SuLay momentnya. Masih kurangkah? Mirip ama novelnya ato gak? Masih belum tau soal itu, ditunggu aja ya. Gomawo :D**_

_**~ Kin Ocean : Hahaha, biar giginya maju tak gentar (?) begitu #disemburkris#, tapi abang naga cerdas juga kan? Tau aja cara mancing si papih. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**_

_**~ BlackandBlue : Makasih banyak ya karena udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**_

**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 12**_

Junmyeon melongok ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Yixing. Setelah melihat namja itu sudah tertidur pulas, dia memastikan pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat supaya dia bisa mendengar kalau-kalau Yixing memanggilnya atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Junmyeon memandang sekeliling ruang duduk, memastikan semuanya sudah beres sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Junmyeon menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon, Yixing tidak bereaksi selama satu menit penuh. Kemudian dia mengerjab, tersenyum kecil dan berkata ringan. "Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah tau akhir ceritanya, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku."

Terus terang Junmyeon kecewa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, dia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Junmyeon tau Yixing tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya karena namja itu pernah berkata bahwa saat ini ada banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus dikhawatirkannya. Meskipun begitu, Junmyeon tetap merasa kecewa. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menunduk, menyesali kebodohannya karena berharap terlalu banyak.

"Tapi, _hyung_..." kata Yixing tiba-tiba. "Menurutku gadis itu juga menganggap sang pangeran sebagai teman bicara yang menyenangkan."

Junmyeon mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Yixing yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sebersit harapan kembali terbit dalam dirinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Dan aku yakin, gadis itu menganggap sang pangeran adalah sosok laki-laki yang baik."

Junmyeon menunggu Yixing meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi ternyata hanya itu yang ingin diucapkannya. Setelah itu Yixing mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Tapi setidaknya, Yixing tidak menolaknya secara langsung. Jadi semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia masih boleh berharap...sedikit.

Junmyeon baru saja akan mematikan lampu ruang duduk ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkelap-kelip di atas meja. Ponsel Yixing. Junmyeon menghampiri meja dan memungut benda yang berkelip tanpa suara itu dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar.

_Umma_.

Sejenak Junmyeon ragu, apakah dia harus menjawab telepon dari Umma Yixing atau membiarkannya. Kalau dia tidak menjawab, dia takut Umma Yixing akan khawatir mengingat Yixing pernah bercerita bahwa orangtuanya selalu menelepon dan memeriksa keadaannya sejak dia didiagnosis menderita penyakit jantung. Tapi kalau Junmyeon menjawab telepon itu, dia harus menjelaskan kenapa dia yang menjawab, bukan Yixing. Dan dia juga harus menjelaskan kenapa Yixing menginap di apartemennya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Junmyeon menggeser ikon hijau di ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Halo? _Ahjumma_?"

****ooo****

Tanggal 24 Desember. Saat ini Yixing tengah berada di Changsha, kampung halamannya. Semua keluarga besarnya berkumpul disana untuk menyambut Natal. Obrolan, canda, dan tawa terdengar di setiap sudut rumah. Yixing menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tidak terlalu buruk. Seluruh keluarganya sudah tau tentang kondisinya, tapi Yixing tidak ingin menambah kekhawatiran mereka, apalagi di suasana Natal yang penuh kebahagiaan ini.

Sebenarnya hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Dokter Park sebelum mereka berangkat ke China tidak terlalu baik. Dokter Park mengganti jenis dan dosis obat-obatan Yixing, dengan harapan bisa lebih membantu. Dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

"Yixing-_ge_, bisakah _gege_ membantu kami membuat orang-orangan salju?" teriak salah seorang sepupunya yang masih berusia lima belas tahun.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun." Yixing beranjak keluar dari kamar sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan berdenting pelan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum ketika melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu. Junmyeon.

_Sedang apa?_

Yixingpun membalas_. Aku baru akan keluar membantu sepupu-sepupuku membuat orang-orangan salju. Kau sendiri?_

_Aku baru saja tiba di rumah Haraboejiku. Kau sudah terima hadiahnya?_

_Hadiah apa?_

_Berarti kau belum menerimanya. Mereka berjanji kau akan menerima hadiahnya hari ini._

_Mereka siapa?_

_Orang-orang dari jasa pengiriman._

_Kau mengirimkan hadiah untukku?_

_Ya. Hadiah Natal. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah menerimanya. Oke?_

Sebelum Yixing membalas pesan itu, dia mendengar kehebohan di lantai bawah dan namanya dipanggil berkali-kali. Dia bergegas turun menuruni tangga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada sepupu-sepupunya yang berkumpul di dekat pintu depan.

"Yixing-_ge_! Kau mendapat kiriman. Coba lihat, manis sekali!" seru salah seorang sepupunya sambil menarik tangan Yixing.

Sedetik kemudian Yixing dihadapkan pada sebuah boneka beruang yang paling besar, paling imut, dan paling putih yang pernah dilihatnya. Boneka itu masih terbungkus plastik bening dan berada dalam pelukan petugas pengantar barang yang terlihat agak kesusahan.

"Zhang Yixing?" tanya petugas itu sambil berusaha melongok dari balik punggung boneka beruang raksasa itu.

"Ya. Saya sendiri." sahut Yixing setelah rasa kagetnya mereda.

Salah seorang sepupunya mengambil alih boneka itu dari si petugas sehingga dia bisa menyodorkan formulir yang harus ditandatangani Yixing. Saat itu hampir semua keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang depan dan suasana menjadi heboh dalam sekejap. Mereka saling berbicara tumpang tindih.

"Untuk siapa boneka itu?"

"Itu untuk Yixing-_er_."

"_Ge_, aku boleh meminjam bonekamu malam ini? Boleh ya?"

"Mama, aku ingin boneka seperti boneka Yixing-_ge_."

"Xing-_er_, ayo buka plastik pembungkusnya." Desak salah seorang _jie-jie_nya.

Yixing tertawa menatap boneka yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu. Bulu boneka itu terasa sangat halus dan lembut di tangannya.

"_Ge_, ada kartunya." Kata salah seorang sepupunya sambil menyodorkan secarik kartu yang tertempel di pita leher si boneka.

Yixing menjauh dan membiarkan para sepupunya mengagumi bonekanya untuk sejenak. Dia sudah tau siapa pengirimnya, tapi dia tetap ingin membaca isi pesannya.

_Peluk beruang yang manis ini kalau kau merindukanku. Selamat Natal._

_-Kim Junmyeon-_

Yixing tersenyum lebar. Kehangatan kembali menjalari wajah dan hatinya.

"Dari Junmyeon, kan?"

Yixing tersentak dan menoleh menatap Ummanya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Victoria tersenyum penuh arti. "Umma sudah menduga dia namja yang baik dan penuh pengertian. Jangan lupa meneleponnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sayang."

Yixing tau Ummanya langsung menyukai Junmyeon sejak berbicara dengan Junmyeon malam itu. Junmyeon memberitahu Yixing bahwa dia menjawab telepon dari Ummanya supaya Ummanya tidak khawatir dan menjelaskan pada Umma Yixing bahwa Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat Umma yakin dia benar-benar menyukaimu?" tanya Victoria lembut.

Yixing mendesah. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. "Apa?"

"Dia bilang Umma tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena dia akan menjagamu."

Yixing tersenyum lebar dan memandangi tulisan di kartu yang masih dipegangnya.

"Xingie-_ya_, telepon dia sekarang, sayang."

Yixing menoleh ke arah boneka beruangnya yang masih dikerubuti para sepupu dan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Victoria tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Umma akan memastikan mereka mengembalikannya padamu."

Setelah memeluk Victoria, Yixing berlari kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan menelepon Junmyeon.

"Kau sudah menerima hadiahnya?" tanya Junmyeon langsung.

"Ya. Kau membuat seluruh keluargaku terkesan dengan boneka raksasa itu, _hyung_. Dan harus kukatakan bahwa Ummaku juga terkesan padamu. Dia yang menyuruhku meneleponmu untuk berterima kasih. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Junmyeon ringan. "Lalu hadiah untukku?"

"Hadiahmu ada di apartemenmu. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah pulang ke apartemenmu. Akan kuberitahu dimana kau bisa menemukannya."

Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, Yixing menutup ponselnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Awalnya, dia tidak tau hadiah apa yang harus diberikannya pada Junmyeon karena menurutnya, Junmyeon sudah memiliki segalanya. Dia tidak ingin memberikan hadiah seperti yang biasa diberikannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Dia merasa harus memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Junmyeon setelah semua yang sudah dilakukan namja itu untuknya. Akhirnya sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya dan dia berharap pilihannya tepat dan tidak dianggap kekanak-kanakan.

****ooo****

"Telepon dari Yixing?"

Junmyeon berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang duduk. Sehun melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa berlengan di samping Junmyeon.

"Dimana Appa dan Umma?"

"Umma ada di dapur bersama Halmonie dan Appa sedang bermain catur bersama Haraboeji."

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk.

"_Hyung_, apakah kau menyukai Yixing?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar serius dan penuh pertimbangan.

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, tapi dia menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat kalian waktu itu. Di toko kue."

Junmyeon tersentak. _Di toko kue? Ketika Yixing jatuh pingsan? Sehun melihatnya?_ "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat kalian masuk ke toko itu sambil berpegangan tangan." Sahut Sehun tanpa memandang Junmyeon. "Saat itu aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya aku sadari sejak lama. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelum ini, tapi kurasa sebenarnya aku hanya menolak menyadarinya."

Tanpa sadar, Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya Sehun tidak melihat ketika Yixing jatuh pingsan.

"_Hyung_, kau menyukai Yixing, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari cangkir kopinya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan serius, meminta jawaban.

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Sehun terlihat kaget, tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan perasaannya. "Aku sudah menduganya. _Hyung_ sudah memberitahunya?"

"Tidak." Junmyeon memang belum mengatakannya pada Yixing secara langsung.

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bersaing dengan _hyung_ku sendiri dalam hal cinta."

Junmyeon mengangkat alis.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku juga menyukai Yixing."

"Aku tau." Sahut Junmyeon.

"Masih menyukainya." Koreksi Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dan meskipun Yixing pernah berkata bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, aku masih berharap suatu hari nanti dia akan berubah pikiran."

"Mmm."

"_Hyung_, aku hanya ingin kau tau. Selama Yixing masih belum menentukan pilihan, aku akan tetap mendekatinya meskipun aku tau kau juga menyukainya."

Junmyeon menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. "Cukup adil."

Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan Appa dan bermain catur bersama?"

Junmyeon berdiri dan mengikuti Sehun. "Ide bagus."

****ooo****

"Kau baru sampai di rumah?" tanya Yixing di ujung sana.

Junmyeon melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan jaket. Dia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan lampu. Pohon Natal di sudut ruangan yang dihias Yixing menyambut kepulangannya. "Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau belum tidur. Apakah kau menunggu telepon dariku?"

"Tidak." jawab Yixing cepat. Jawaban Yixing yang terlalu cepat itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Disini belum ada yang tidur, kecuali sepupuku yang masih kecil. Mereka masih mengobrol di bawah. Hm, bagaimana acara makan malammu?"

"Biasa saja. Kau sendiri?" sahut Junmyeon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga besar selalu menyenangkan."

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar nada gembira dalam suara Yixing. "Kau suka keluarga besar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tau dimana kau menyembunyikan hadiahku."

"Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak tau hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padamu. Hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan. Jadi, _hyung_, tolong jangan tertawakan aku."

"Aku tidak mungkin menertawakanmu, Zhang."

"Baiklah. Cari buku _The Great Piano_ di antara buku-bukumu yang ada di rak. Aku yakin kau tau tempatnya."

Junmyeon beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri rak bukunya. Dia mengambil buku yang dimaksud. "Aku sudah menemukannya. Lalu?"

"Hadiahmu ada di halaman pertama."

Junmyeon menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya dan membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika tiga lembar kertas berwarna biru berbentuk persegi panjang jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk, memungut ketiga kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera disana. "Voucher Permintaan Kepada Zhang Yixing?"

"Kau belum membaca tulisan kecil di bawahnya. Yang di dalam kurung."

Mata Junmyeon menelusuri tulisan yang dimaksud. "Yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum. Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau bisa mengajukan tiga permintaan padaku, apa saja, asalkan yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Jadi aku hanya bisa mengajukan tiga permintaan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau aku memintamu menikah denganku minggu depan, kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Yang masuk akal, _hyung_."

"Memangnya menikah denganku tidak masuk akal?"

"Apakah kau senang kalau aku menikah denganmu karena terpaksa?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku tau kau bisa bersikap masuk akal, _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kuminta darimu dan memberikan alasan yang sangat masuk akal sampai kau tidak mungkin menolaknya. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki gagasan untuk permintaan pertamaku."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Akan kuberitahu saat kau kembali kesini."

"Hm, baiklah."

Junmyeon melirik jam tangannya dan berkata pelan. "Sudah lewat tengah malam, Zhang. Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal juga, _hyung_."

****ooo****

Tahun Baru sudah berlalu dan selama seminggu ini Junmyeon disibukkan oleh persiapan konsernya yang dulu sempat tertunda. Junmyeon tau Yixing sudah kembali ke Seoul, tapi karena kesibukkannya, dia belum sempat bertemu namja itu. Junmyeon hanya sempat meneleponnya beberapa kali untuk menanyakan keadaannya, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbincang lama karena Junmyeon harus kembali bekerja dan Yixing juga sepertinya sedang sibuk.

Sebenarnya setiap kali Junmyeon bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Yixing hanya menjawab 'Tidak ada yang penting'. Awalnya Junmyeon tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi secara lebih seksama, Yixing memang terkesan sibuk. Bahkan terkadang dia tidak menjawab telepon dan terkesan tidak bisa bicara lama-lama dan ingin segera menutup telepon.

Junmyeon mengetukkan-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan alis berkerut. Dia tau dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi kalau Yixing masih menghantui pikirannya. Junmyeon merasa Yixing menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ada yang aneh disini. Dan Junmyeon bertekad mencari tau. Dia harus menemui Yixing sekarang juga.

"Yifan, aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Myeon. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan kaget. "Rapat akan segera dimulai dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada produsermu?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Fan. Bukankah tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau atasi? Aku serahkan semua masalah pekerjaan padamu. Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui seseorang dan menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Yifan mendesah berat. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yixing, kan? Sudah kubilang, dia membuatmu bertekuk lutut, Myeon."

Junmyeon memutar bola mata dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum keluar, dia menoleh ke arah Yifan dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Fan. Aku berutang padamu."

Yifan tertawa. "Tentu saja. Utangmu padaku sudah setinggi _Mount Everest_ sekarang. Akan kutagih suatu hari nanti."

* * *

><p>Yixing tidak menjawab telepon. Junmyeon mengarahkan mobilnya ke studio tari tempat Yixing mengajar. Mungkin namja itu sedang mengajar, sehingga tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Tapi Yixing tidak ada di studio tarinya. Itulah yang dikatakan seorang namja mungil berkacamata di balik meja resepsionis. Lalu ada dimana Yixing sekarang? Astaga, Junmyeon tidak akan senewen seperti ini kalau saja Yixing menjawab teleponnya. Junmyeon baru akan berbalik meninggalkan gedung ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.<p>

"Maaf, kau Junmyeon _oppa_, kan?"

Junmyeon berbalik dan menatap yeoja berambut coklat yang berdiri di depannya. _Yeoja itu terlihat tidak asing_, pikir Junmyeon. Ah, bukankah dia teman Yixing?

"Ya. Dan kau adalah Yuri, teman Zha -maksudku Yixing, kan?"

Yuri tersenyum. "Aku senang _oppa_ masih mengingatku. _Oppa _datang kesini mencari Yixing?"

"Ya, tapi katanya dia tidak ada disini. Kau tau dimana dia?"

Alis Yuri terangkat heran. "Oh, apakah Yixing tidak memberitahu _oppa_? Dia berhenti mengajar disini untuk sementara karena menerima tawaran tampil dalam pertunjukkan yang akan diselenggarakan Hyoyeon Dance Company. Jadi kurasa, _oppa_ bisa menemuinya di studio tari mereka."

****ooo****

Hyoyeon bertepuk tangan dua kali dan berseru. "Oke, bagus sekali anak-anak. Latihan hari ini sampai disini. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

Yixing mengusap keningnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Yixing sayang, kau luar biasa." puji Hyoyeon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yixing. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di pojok ruangan, mengambil tasnya dan meneguk air mineralnya. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih di studio tari Hyoyeon Dance Company. Yixing menerima tawaran Hyoyeon untuk tampil di pertunjukkan khusus yang direncanakan Hyoyeon. Dia tau kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah akan menjadi gangguan, tapi dia ingin menari. Demi Tuhan, dia seorang penari. Dia juga ingin tampil di atas panggung, meskipun hanya sekali.

Yixing sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, mempertimbangkan segalanya, bahkan dia juga sudah membahasnya dengan dokter dan kedua orangtuanya. Tentu saja mereka tidak melompat kegirangan ketika mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukannya, tapi akhirnya, meski enggan, mereka memahami keinginan Yixing dan menyetujui keputusannya.

Tapi masalahnya, Yixing belum memberitahu Junmyeon. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa gugup membayangkan reaksi Junmyeon kalau namja itu sampai tau tentang keputusannya untuk menari lagi. Gagasan memberitahu Junmyeon lebih menakutkan daripada ketika dia memberitahu orangtuanya. Tapi Yixing tau dia harus memberitahu Junmyeon.

"_Hyung_, apa kau lelah?"

Yixing mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Jongin sedang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau tidak lelah? Kau harus melanjutkan latihan untuk pertunjukkan lain setelah ini, kan?"

"Kau tau aku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan berat, _hyung_." Kata Jongin ringan. "Kurasa kau yang terlalu lama bermalas-malasan. Latihan sedikit saja sudah membuatmu lelah dan pucat seperti ini, _hyung_."

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kau belum kehilangan sentuhanmu. Kau masih penari yang hebat seperti dulu. Dan aku senang bisa menari denganmu lagi, _hyung_."

"Aku juga senang bisa menari denganmu lagi, Jongin-_ah_. Semua ini membangkitkan kenangan yang menyenangkan." Kata Yixing sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing untuk membantunya berdiri. Yixing tersenyum lebar, meraih tasnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

"_Hyung_, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari kelompok tari kita, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kau pasti akan menceritakannya padaku setelah kau siap nanti." Kata Jongin sambil meremas tangan Yixing yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, mari kita tunjukkan pada orang-orang betapa hebatnya kita di atas panggung."

Yixing tertawa. Perkataan Jongin membuat semangatnya bangkit kembali. Yixing melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya sejenak. "Terima kasih, Jongin-_ah_. Sampai jumpa besok."

Yixing berbalik dan langsung membeku di tempat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang latihan.

Kim Junmyeon.

Namja itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum ketika dia menatap Yixing dengan tajam dan kening berkerut.

* * *

><p>Melihat Yixing memeluk Jongin atau entah siapa namanya itu, membuat darah Junmyeon mendidih. Tapi ketika melihat kilatan perasaan bersalah di mata Yixing, Junmyeon merasa sedikit lebih baik. Hanya sedikit.<p>

Yixing menggigit bibir dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menghampiri Junmyeon. Yixing mengulas senyum kecil yang dia harapkan mampu meredakan amarah Junmyeon. "Hai, sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Yixing salah tingkah.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang berdiri gugup di depannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Lucu sekali. Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Gumamnya datar.

"Aku..."

"Kita bicarakan sambil makan siang saja." Sela Junmyeon sambil mencengkeram lengan Yixing dan menariknya pergi.

Tiga puluh meni kemudian mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat apartemen Junmyeon. Namja itu masih marah, tapi amarahnya sudah jauh berkurang selama perjalanan mereka dari studio tari ke restoran itu. Sekarang dia hanya ingin penjelasan.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut tampil dalam pertunjukkan Hyoyeon Dance Company?"

Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap Junmyeon dengan ragu. "Ya. Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Bukankah doktermu sudah memintamu berhenti menari karena kondisi jantungmu?"

"Ya, tapi ini hanya pertunjukkan satu kali. Dan karena aku bukan penari dari kelompok mereka, aku tidak perlu menjalani latihan keras dari pagi sampai malam. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Hyoyeon _noona_ bahwa aku hanya bisa ikut berlatih dari pagi sampai siang. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia menyetujuinya. Aku sudah mengikuti latihan selama seminggu terakhir dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

Junmyeon baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Yixing menyelanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, _hyung_. Dan aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Dokter Park dan kedua orangtuaku. Aku berjanji pada mereka aku akan berhenti kalau latihannya terlalu berat bagiku. Aku juga berjanji hal yang sama padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri. Percayalah padaku. Aku ingin sembuh."

Junmyeon kembali membuka mulut, tapi lagi-lagi Yixing menyelanya. Sepertinya namja itu masih ingin bicara. "Tapi aku juga ingin menari." Lanjut Yixing lirih. "Dulu aku mengundurkan diri sebelum benar-benar menunjukkan siapa diriku di atas panggung. Aku seorang penari. Impianku sama seperti impian para penari lain. Aku ingin menari dalam sebuah pertunjukkan besar di atas panggung, di bawah sinar lampu sorot."

Yixing berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. Melihat Yixing seperti itu membuat dada Junmyeon terasa nyeri.

Setelah menelan ludah, Yixing melanjutkan. "Aku ingin menari selama aku masih bisa menari, sebelum aku sama sekali tidak bisa menari lagi. Kurasa ini kesempatan terakhirku, sebelum aku menerima jantung baru. Kumohon jangan menyelaku, _hyung_. Kau tau benar aku membutuhkan jantung baru. Dokter Park sudah mengatakannya padaku. Kondisi jantungku memburuk dengan cepat dan kau sudah tau itu. Jadi kuharap kau memahami keputusanku."

"Kau sudah memberitahu dokter dan orangtuamu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau sepertinya merahasiakan ini dariku?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

Yixing terlihat salah tingkah. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku berencana memberitahumu hari ini. Sungguh."

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Kapan pertunjukkannya dilangsungkan?"

"Tiga minggu lagi."

Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sibuk berpikir dan mengamati Yixing yang pucat dan gugup di hadapannya. Namja itu berkata tidak ingin membuat Junmyeon khawatir, tapi Junmyeon akan selalu khawatir kalau menyangkut Yixing. Junmyeon tau dirinya tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Yixing baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Junmyeon pernah berjanji pada Umma Yixing bahwa dia akan menjaga Yixing. Baiklah, ini yang akan dilakukannya. Junmyeon merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas biru berbentuk persegi panjang dan mendorongnya ke arah Yixing.

Awalnya Yixing menatap kertas yang disodorkan padanya dengan bingung. Tapi setelah mengenali kertas itu, matanya melebar kaget dan tubuhnya menegang. Ditatapnya Junmyeon dan kertas itu bergantian.

"Kalau kau masih ingat, itu adalah Voucher Permintaan Kepada Zhang Yixing yang kau berikan padaku sebagai hadiah Natal." Kata Junmyeon tenang. "Aku memutuskan mengajukan permintaan pertamaku sekarang."

"Tapi...tapi.." Yixing tergagap sejenak. Lalu dia mengerjab menatap Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, apakah kau akan memintaku keluar dari pertunjukkan? Apakah kau akan memintaku membatalkan keputusanku untuk bergabung? Apakah kau akan memintaku berhenti menari?" tuduhnya.

Junmyeon membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tapi dibatalkannya karena pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kurasa seratus lembar kertas birumu itu juga tidak akan bisa membuatmu berhenti dari pertunjukkan itu. Bukan, yang ingin kuminta bukan itu."

Yixing berubah santai. "Lalu, apa permintaanmu kalau bukan itu?"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."

Yixing terbelalak kaget. "Apa?"

Junmyeon buru-buru menjelaskan. "Zhang, Ummamu pernah berkata padaku bahwa sebenarnya dia dan Appamu tidak suka melihatmu tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu. Mereka lebih tenang kalau kau kembali tinggal bersama mereka di Incheon. Aku sangat mengerti alasan kekhawatiran mereka dan aku yakin kau juga mengerti. Mereka mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu dan khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Yixing mengerjab. Sepertinya dia masih sedikit _shock_.

"Tapi aku tau kau pasti merasa repot kalau harus mondar mandir dari Incheon ke Seoul setiap hari, terlebih lagi sekarang kau harus berlatih untuk pertunjukkan Hyoyeon Dance Company. Dan kurasa kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama salah seorang temanmu tanpa menjelaskan kondisimu padanya. Tapi kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Aku sudah tau kondisimu dan kau sudah pernah tinggal di apartemenku. Lagipula, orangtuamu pasti akan lebih tenang kalau ada orang yang menemanimu."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan ragu. "Tapi..."

"Aku tidak memintamu memindahkan semua barangmu ke apartemenku. Kau hanya perlu membawa barang-barang yang kau butuhkan."

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Junmyeon dengan lekat. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Kurasa kau tau alasannya, Zhang. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Ummamu bahwa aku akan menjagamu."

Wajah Yixing merona samar. Dia menggigit bibir dan mengaduk-aduk sup di hadapannya.

"Kau tau permintaanku masuk akal, Zhang. Dan kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanku yang masuk akal." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kertas biru di atas meja dengan jari terlunjuknya.

"Kau tau?" gumam Yixing sambil mengangkat wajah dan menatap Junmyeon. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau seharusnya menggunakan voucher itu untuk kepentinganmu, _hyung_. Bukannya malah menggunakannya untuk kepentinganku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku mengajukan permintaan itu untuk diriku sendiri. Untuk ketenangan jiwaku." Bantah Junmyeon.

"Ketenangan jiwa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dan supaya aku bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku."

Yixing mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau, keuntungan lain bagiku kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Aku bisa meminum kopimu setiap pagi, Zhang." Kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak."

Yixing menatap voucher birunya, meraihnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Baiklah, aku kabulkan permintaanmu."

Junmyeon yakin dia belum pernah merasa selega itu seumur hidupnya.

****ooo****

Yixing meletakkan tabung obatnya ke atas meja dapur dengan tangan gemetar dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia mencoba membuka tutup tabung obatnya berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Tangannya terasa seperti agar-agar hari ini. Lalu dia mendengar pintu dibuka dan sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara Junmyeon memanggilnya. "Zhang?"

_Junmyeon hyung sudah pulang_, pikir Yixing lega. Dia tetap duduk di bangku tingginya karena tidak ingin jatuh terjerembab ke lantai setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. Dia sedang merasa tidak sehat dan tidak bertenaga, karena itu dia tetap diam di tempatnya dan berseru. "Aku di dapur, _hyung._"

Junmyeon muncul di dapur dengan raut wajah cemas ketika melihat wajah Yixing yang pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil meraba kening Yixing.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah hari ini." sahut Yixing cepat. Dia yakin wajahnya tidak lagi pucat setelah Junmyeon menyentuhnya, karena pipinya mulai terasa panas. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka ini."

"Sini, berikan padaku." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengambil tabung obat yang diacungkan Yixing padanya.

Yixing mengamati Junmyeon yang sedang membuka tutup obatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat yang harus diminum Yixing. Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini dia tinggal bersama Junmyeon dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan tanpa masalah. Setiap pagi, Junmyeon mengantarnya ke studio tari untuk berlatih dan siang hari Yixing sudah kembali ke apartemen, beristirahat dan menunggu Junmyeon pulang. Orangtuanya sangat lega dan mendukung penuh keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Junmyeon. Terlebih ketika minggu lalu mereka datang ke Seoul untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Junmyeon, mereka jadi semakin yakin kalau mereka tidak salah mempercayakan Yixing pada Junmyeon.

"Ini. Minum obatmu." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengulurkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air pada Yixing.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yixing ketika dia sudah menelan semua obatnya.

"Sibuk. Tapi Yifan jauh lebih sibuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku agak kesulitan mengikuti latihan hari ini. Kakiku sempat kram beberapa kali." Sahut Yixing muram.

"Besok akan lebih baik." Hibur Junmyeon. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku nanti setelah aku mandi. Mungkin tentang Jongin yang menginjak kakimu atau Jongin yang tidak bisa mengikuti irama dengan benar."

Yixing tertawa. Junmyeon selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa, bahkan ketika perasaannya sedang buruk seperti sekarang. "Jongin tidak pernah menginjak kakiku, _hyung_. Dia penari yang sangat berbakat. Apa yang pernah dilakukannya padamu sehingga kau selalu bersikap sinis padanya?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Aku mandi dulu." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar. Tapi ketika menyadari Yixing masih duduk diam di tempatnya, Junmyeon berbalik dan berkata pelan. "Zhang, kenapa masih duduk di situ? Pergilah ke ruang duduk. Disana lebih hangat."

Yixing memang ingin ke ruang duduk, tapi dia berencana menunggu sampai Junmyeon pergi sebelum mencoba berjalan.

"Kenapa? Kakimu lemas? Kau bisa berdiri?"

Yixing menggigit bibir dan turun dari bangku. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, dia merasa kakinya sudah cukup kuat. Mungkin dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa masalah.

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. "Zhang, kalau kau butuh bantuan, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memintanya."

Yixing memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di gendongan Junmyeon. "_Hyung_! Aku tidak perlu digendong. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protesnya.

"Anggap saja aku yang ingin menggendongmu, oke?" kata Junmyeon sambil melangkah lebar ke ruang duduk dan mendudukkan Yixing di sofa dengan perlahan. "Coba lihat. Wajahmu tidak pucat lagi. Kurasa aku harus sering-sering menggendongmu." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yixing melotot tapi Junmyeon hanya tertawa dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Kondisi tubuh Yixing memang tidak menentu. Ada kalanya dia merasa sangat sehat dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi ada kalanya, dia merasa kondisinya menurun. Seperti hari ini. Dia merasa tidak bertenaga, sesak nafas dan sakit kepala. Yixing menyadari akhir-akhir dia lebih sering merasa sakit daripada sehat. Sepertinya obat-obatan baru yang diberikan dokternya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Yixing mendesah berat dan meraih _remote_ untuk menyalakan CD _player_. Dia berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Lagu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pertunjukkan khusus Hyoyeon mengalun di ruang duduk. Karena saat ini dia tidak bisa menari, maka dia mencoba mengingat semua gerakan dalam tariannya.

Di tengah latihannya, Yixing mendengar bel interkom berbunyi. Dengan perlahan, Yixing berjalan ke arah pintu dan menekan tombol untuk menjawab. Tapi belum sempat dia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, dia sudah disela oleh suara seseorang di bawah sana.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa lama sekali baru menjawab? Ini aku. Buka pintunya. Aku sudah hampir beku disini."

Yixing mengerjab mendengar suara Sehun. Lalu dia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu gedung dan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, bel pintu apartemen berbunyi dan Yixing bergegas membukanya.

"Hai, _hyung_. Apa..." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Yixing dengan mata terbelalak heran. "Yixing-_ah_? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Yixing baru sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini. Kemungkinan bahwa Sehun atau Yifan atau siapapun itu akan datang ke apartemen Junmyeon dan mempertanyakan keberadaannya disana. Yixing tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukannya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyapa. "Hai, Sehun-_ah_. Masuklah."

Meski terlihat bingung, tapi Sehun melangkah masuk. "Apa Junmyeon _hyung_ ada?"

"Ya. Dia sedang mandi."

"Yixing-_ah_, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah tangan Junmyeon _hyung_ sudah sembuh? Apakah dia masih memaksamu membantunya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti Yixing ke ruang duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?"

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Rentetan pertanyaan Sehun membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Sehun-_ah_, sekarang Zhang tinggal disini."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengeringkan rambut.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan tajam.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tau, Zhang. Kau tau itu."

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. Dia menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing bergantian lalu berseru. "Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan!"

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap Yixing tanpa berkedip. Dia baru saja mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Junmyeon dan Yixing dan Sehun hampir tidak mempercayai sepatah katapun yang didengarnya. "Katakan padaku kalian hanya bercanda."<p>

"Tentang apa, Sehun-_ah_? Kau ingin aku bercanda tentang apa? Penyakitku? Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan lelucon."

"Yixing-_ah_, bukan itu maksudku. Maafkan aku. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku...aku...hanya kesulitan mempercayainya." Sahut Sehun agak tergagap. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberitahumu atau siapapun juga." Yixing mengangkat bahu.

Alis Sehun berkerut samar. "Tapi kau memberitahu Junmyeon _hyung_."

Kali ini Junmyeon membuka suara. "Itu karena aku menemukan obatnya tanpa sengaja dan aku pernah memergokinya ketika dia mendapat serangan. Jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Yixing. "Tapi kau juga bisa memberitahuku." Kata Sehun bersikeras.

"Maaf, Sehun-_ah_. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus memberitahumu tentang penyakitku." Kata Yixing sedikit kesal. "Kalau Junmyeon _hyung _tidak menemukan obatku dan tidak melihatku ketika aku mendapat serangan, aku juga tidak akan memberitahunya."

Saat itu Junmyeon menyentuh bahu Yixing sekilas dengan tangannya yang direntangkan di punggung sofa. Yixing menoleh menatap Junmyeon dan Sehun bisa melihat kekesalan di wajah Yixing perlahan memudar.

"Kurasa aku harus beristirahat sekarang." Kata Yixing sambil beranjak berdiri. "Kalian boleh meneruskan obrolan kalian."

Sehun mengamati Yixing yang bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar tamu yang kini ditempatinya. Namja itu terlihat tidak sehat. Sehun belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Semua ini terasa sangat asing bagi Sehun.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Tunggu disini." Katanya pada Sehun lalu beranjak menyusul Yixing.

Ditinggal sendiri, Sehun jadi memikirkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya malam ini. Yixing sakit parah. Dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya hari ini, sedangkan kakaknya sudah lama tau. Sehun tau tidak sepantasnya dia berpikir seperti ini, tapi dia merasa seharusnya Yixing lebih percaya padanya. Dialah yang lebih dulu mengenal Yixing, dialah yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Yixing, tapi kenapa Junmyeon yang mendapatkan seluruh kepercayaan namja itu?

Dan tadi ketika dua orang itu bertatapan...Sehun mengernyit mengingat bagaimana Yixing menjadi lebih tenang ketika dia menatap Junmyeon. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang ditatap Yixing seperti itu. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang memberikan ketenangan pada Yixing. Seharusnya...

"Dia sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Tolong jangan membuatnya kesal."

Suara Junmyeon yang terdengar lelah menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya yang kacau. Dia mendongak menatap Junmyeon yang kembali duduk di sofa sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Dan jangan lampiaskan kecemburuanmu padanya." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil menatap Sehun dengan lekat. Ada nada memperingatkan dalam suaranya yang pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "_Hyung_, kau tau jantungnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk menari lagi, tapi kenapa kau diam saja dan membiarkannya ikut dalam pertunjukkan Hyoyeon_ ahjumma_? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menghentikannya?"

"Reaksi pertamaku ketika tau dia menerima tawaran Hyoyeon _ahjumma_ adalah ingin berteriak padanya dan memaksanya membatalkan niatnya." Kata Junmyeon. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa memahami alasannya."

Sehun mendengus.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau juga penari. Coba tempatkan dirimu di posisinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa menari lagi, kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi _b-boy_ lagi dan tidak bisa melakukan gerakan yang biasa dilakukan para _b-boy_, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi dia memikirkan kata-kata Junmyeon. Kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi _b-boy_ lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Entahlah...Mungkin dia akan depresi, lalu...entahlah. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Kalau kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menari sekali lagi sebelum harapan itu pupus sama sekali, bukankah kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu?"

_Ya_, batin Sehun. Tapi dia tidak menyuarakannya. Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lalu Sehun membuka suara. "_Hyung_, apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Sahut Junmyeon yakin. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, _hyung_? Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Jujur saja, saat ini pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku merasa tidak berdaya, tidak berguna, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskannya. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini. Kau tidak khawatir, _hyung_?" desak Sehun.

Junmyeon menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rahangnya mengeras. Sehun melihat tangan Junmyeon terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Lalu Junmyeon bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri disana tanpa berkata apa-apa. Selama dua menit penuh apartemen itu diselimuti keheningan. Lalu suara Junmyeon terdengar, memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekam itu. "Aku sangat khawatir." Katanya lirih. "Dan juga...sangat takut. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan apa yang aku rasakan di hadapannya."

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Suara Junmyeon terdengar serak dan tercekat, dan dia belum pernah melihat _hyung_nya seperti itu.

"Setiap kali kondisinya memburuk dan dia hampir tidak bisa berjalan, aku bisa merasakan rasa frustrasinya dan aku berharap aku bisa memberikan seluruh tenagaku padanya." Lanjut Junmyeon getir. "Setiap kali dia mendapat serangan dan menangis menahan sakit, aku berharap aku bisa menggantikannya dan mengambil semua rasa sakit itu darinya supaya dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ketika dia jatuh pingsan, aku berani bersumpah aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan besar yang belum pernah kukenal. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lumpuh. Pada saat seperti itu, aku mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, lalu aku sadar aku sama sekali tidak siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Dan kesadaran itu membuat ketakutanku berlipat ganda."

Sehun menahan nafas mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan kekhawatiran _hyung_nya. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat sejak kecil, tapi Sehun merasa, inilah pertama kalinya Junmyeon mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan jujur. Mungkin ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya yang dipendamnya selama ini mulai mencekiknya, membuatnya sulit bernafas, dan Junmyeon harus menceritakannya pada seseorang sebelum dia menjadi gila.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahan seperti itu di hadapannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya, seseorang yang bisa membantunya ketika dibutuhkan, seseorang yang bisa diandalkannya, seseorang yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum samar. "Jadi kuputuskan aku harus menjadi orang yang seperti itu."

Sejenak Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam ketika menyadari perasaan Junmyeon. Lalu Sehun menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya sejak tadi. "_Hyung_, kau...pasti sangat mencintainya. Iya, kan?"

Junmyeon mengerjab. Matanya yang muram terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika menggumamkan dua patah kata dari dasar jiwanya yang paling dalam.

"Sepenuh hatiku."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yuhuuuu, chap 12 udah meluncur ~ ~

Wah, ini chapter lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya ya, hehehehe n_n

_**~ Kin Ocean : Itu karena si Junmen gak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus buat nembak, makanya pake alternatif dongeng. Si papih kan emang jenius xD. Jadian ato gak ya? Tapi si Yixing kan gak mau pacaran dulu karena mikirin kondisi jantungnya. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**_

_**~ BlackandBlue : Aih, chingu habis dengerin lagu yang Junmen mainin ya? Jadinya sama ama Yixing bayanginnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, matahari yang bersinar cerah, aih, sip dah pokoknya. Iya sih, sebenarnya Yixing juga suka ama Junmen, tapi ya itu, dia terhalang ama kondisi jantungnya. Wkwk, Junmen kalo jealous lucu ya? Gomawo :D**_

_**~ xingmyun : Aduh, ntar jatoh lho kalau jumpalitan xD. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo :D**_

**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan dan semangatnya.**

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary**_** : "Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." / "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / EXO FF / BL / REMAKE / DLDR / SuLay again :D / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance **

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh (Kim) Sehun **

**and many more...**

_**Warning**_** : BL, Remake, OOC, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan melakukan perombakan seperlunya. Semua chara di FF ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Cerita aslinya **_**straight**_**, tapi karena saya mengubahnya jadi **_**boys love**_**, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo agak aneh :D **

**Happy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 13**_

"Perhatian, para penari. Sepuluh menit lagi gladi bersih akan dimulai. Harap bersiap di posisi yang sudah ditentukan."

Yixing menelan obatnya dan menoleh ke arah pengeras suara yang terpasang di sudut ruang ganti pribadinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia merasa tidak sehat hari ini. Dia merasa demam dan jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan. Dan dia yakin itu bukan karena dia gugup menghadapi gladi bersih. Dia berharap semoga obat yang diminumnya bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai akhir latihan terakhir ini.

"Dua menit lagi!" seru salah seorang petugas ketika para penari sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing di balik panggung.

Saat itu tangan Yixing terasa kebas. Butir-butir keringat perlahan mulai bermunculan di keningnya. Kesadarannya mulai kabur. Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Musik sudah mengalun dan layar sudah diangkat. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menegakkan tubuh, melupakan penyakitnya untuk sementara, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan berlari ke tengah panggung, ke arah gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton dan melakukan apa yang paling ingin dilakukannya sepanjang hidupnya. Dia mulai menari.

* * *

><p>Junmyeon melirik Victoria yang duduk di samping kanannya. Wanita itu menghapus airmata yang perlahan meleleh di pipinya. Zhoumi menggenggam tangan Victoria erat-erat, sementara pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok putranya yang tengah menari di atas panggung. Sinar bangga terlihat jelas di matanya, membuat tenggorokan Junmyeon tercekat.<p>

Bukan hanya Zhoumi yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing, tapi seluruh penonton juga tersihir pada titik yang sama. Mereka semua tidak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari sosok penari yang mencurahkan segenap jiwa dan raganya di atas panggung itu. Walaupun ini kedua kalinya Junmyeon melihat Yixing menari, tapi dia tetap terpesona. Namja itu memang terlahir untuk menari. Caranya bergerak sangat berbeda dengan penari lain di atas panggung. Dia bergerak dan menari dengan keanggunan, kelas, dan kehebatan penari tingkat dunia. Terlebih lagi, Yixing tidak hanya sekedar menari. Dia bercerita. Dia bercerita melalui gerakan tubuh dan raut wajahnya. Seorang penari harus bisa menyampaikan suatu kisah. Dan kisah yang disampaikan Yixing saat itu membuat semua orang terperangkap dalam sihirnya.

Ketika gladi bersih itu berakhir, tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh memenuhi teater. Junmyeon bertepuk tangan paling keras sampai tangannya mati rasa. Dia dan orangtua Yixing bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk menemui Yixing. Mereka menemukan Yixing sedang bersama Hyoyeon di depan ruang gantinya.

"Yixing sayang, kau benar-benar hebat tadi." seru Hyoyeon gembira sambil memeluk Yixing erat-erat. "Aku yakin pertunjukkan kita akhir pekan nanti akan sukses besar."

Yixing terlihat lelah, tapi dia tersenyum lebar. Ketika melihat Victoria dan Zhoumi berjalan menghampirinya, Yixing melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hyoyeon dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Lalu dia menghampiri Junmyeon yang berdiri di belakang orangtuanya.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Zhang. Aku akui kau memang luar biasa tadi. Ummamu terus menangis sepanjang tarianmu." Gumam Junmyeon sambil tersenyum menatap namja yang terengah-engah di depannya.

Yixing merangkul Junmyeon erat-erat. "Terima kasih, _hyung_." Bisiknya lemah.

Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Yixing. "Zhang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas ketika dirasanya sekujur tubuh Yixing gemetar.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Victoria ketika menyadari putranya tidak terlihat baik. Dia menangkup pipi Yixing dan menatap Yixing dengan cemas.

Tapi Yixing tidak sempat menjawab, karena tepat setelah itu, tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang dan dia pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Zhoumi tidak segera menahannya.

****ooo****

Orangtua Yixing memaksa Junmyeon pulang malam itu untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan mereka yang menemani Yixing di rumah sakit. Mereka berjanji akan langsung mengabari Junmyeon kalau Yixing sudah sadarkan diri. Meski enggan, tapi akhirnya Junmyeon pulang dan berjanji dia akan datang lagi besok pagi untuk menggantikan mereka.

Tentu saja Junmyeon sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, dia kembali merasakan ketakutan besar yang mencengkeram dirinya ketika melihat Yixing jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Appanya. Dokter memang berhasil menstabilkan keadaannya, tapi kini mereka harus menunggu sampai Yixing sadarkan diri.

Sejak Yixing jatuh pingsan, Junmyeon hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa dingin yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya terasa berkabut. Junmyeon berbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Dia terus melirik jam di samping tempat tidur, berharap pagi segera tiba sehingga dia bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Menjelang jam lima pagi, Junmyeon baru bisa terlelap dan dia terbangun tiga jam kemudian karena dering ponsel. Dari orangtua Yixing. Mereka mengabarkan bahwa Yixing sudah sadarkan diri. Setelah mendengarnya, Junmyeon akhirnya bisa bernafas kembali.

* * *

><p>Ketika masuk ke kamar rawat Yixing, Junmyeon melihat namja itu sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil mengobrol dengan kedua orangtuanya. Begitu melihat Junmyeon, Yixing langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia terlihat ceria seperti biasa, seolah-olah kemarin dia sama sekali tidak jatuh pingsan.<p>

"Karena Junmyeon sudah datang, kami akan pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kami akan datang lagi nanti siang." Kata Zhoumi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yixing.

"Iya, Appa."

Victoria mengecup kening Yixing dengan lembut lalu beralih menatap Junmyeon. "Dokter Park sudah memeriksanya tadi. Katanya anak ini harus beristirahat total sepanjang hari ini."

"Jangan khawatir_, ahjumma_. Akan kupastikan dia beristirahat hari ini."

Victoria tersenyum senang. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan, Zhoumi menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu Junmyeon dengan pelan. "Kuserahkan putraku padamu."

"Hai."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu dan menatap Yixing. "Hai juga." Balasnya sambil duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Yixing. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Jauh lebih baik." Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan seksama. "_Hyung_, kau terlihat kacau."

"Kalau kau mengalami apa yang aku alami kemarin malam, kau juga akan terlihat seperti aku sekarang." Kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yixing tersenyum muram. "Aku membuat kalian semua cemas, kan?"

Junmyeon meraih tangan kanan Yixing dan menggenggamnya. "Tolong jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

"Jadi...bagaimana reaksi semua orang ketika tau aku pingsan di belakang panggung?"

"Mereka khawatir tentu saja. Tapi kami berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat total selama beberapa hari." Sahut Junmyeon. "Dan itulah yang harus kau lakukan. Istirahat."

"Jangan khawatir. Tolong sampaikan pada Hyoyeon _noona_ bahwa aku akan beristirahat sepanjang hari ini dan besok. Aku memang perlu memulihkan tenagaku untuk pertunjukkan lusa."

Junmyeon menegang. Dia melepaskan tangan Yixing dan mendesah. "Kau akan tetap melakukannya, kan? Kau akan tetap tampil di pertunjukkan itu?"

Dengan cepat, Yixing kembali meraih tangan Junmyeon. "_Hyung_, kau tau aku akan melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya. Kemarin aku memang merasa tidak sehat, tapi aku yakin, setelah beristirahat selama dua hari, aku akan merasa cukup sehat untuk tampil sekali lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Yixing pelan.

Junmyeon membuka mata dan menatap Yixing. Sinar ketakutan terpancar jelas di matanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi."

Yixing memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berkata pelan. "Kejadian kemarin akan terulang lagi, _hyung_. Dengarkan aku, kumohon jangan menyela." Yixing meremas tangan Junmyeon. "Kita tau jantungku memburuk setiap hari dan obat-obatan yang kuminum selama ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Jadi, ya, kejadian seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi. Aku akan mendapat serangan lagi dan mungkin aku akan pingsan lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya, kecuali aku mendapat jantung baru."

Junmyeon mengernyit mendengar kenyataan itu, tapi Yixing dengan tegas melanjutkan. "Kau tentu tau kemungkinan menemukan donor jantung yang sesuai untukku tidaklah mudah. Namaku memang sudah tercantum dalam daftar pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung, tapi yang membutuhkan donor jantung di negara ini bukan hanya aku."

Tenggorokan Junmyeon tercekat, tapi dia tetap diam. Dia takut apabila dia bersuara, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, seperti meneteskan airmata saat itu juga.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" bisik Yixing tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon menatap namja pucat yang terlihat rapuh itu dan meremas tangannya, memintanya melanjutkan.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kau masih ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?"

Sudut bibir Junmyeon tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum kecil ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Yixing jatuh dari tangga, menubruknya dan membuat tangannya cedera. "Kau membuat tanganku patah." Gumam Junmyeon. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak mematahkan tanganmu, _hyung_." Protes Yixing sambil tertawa pelan. "Tanganmu hanya terkilir."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tau, kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari tangga."

_Benar juga_, pikir Junmyeon. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Waktu itu dia terlalu marah pada Yixing. Dia bahkan tidak mau tau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yixing. Saat itu dia hanya ingin namja itu jauh-jauh darinya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari tangga hari itu?"

Yixing memalingkan wajah menatap keluar jendela dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Pagi itu, sebelum aku pergi mengajar, aku menemui Dokter Park karena dia sudah mendapatkan hasil tes jantungku. Aku diberitahu bahwa setelah semua usaha yang kulakukan selama berbulan-bulan, setelah meminum begitu banyak obat mengerikan yang terkadang menimbulkan efek samping, setelah aku melakukan semua yang harus kulakukan demi mendapatkan sedikit harapan semoga jantungku bisa membaik, nyatanya jantungku tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Hasil tes malah menunjukkan kondisi jantungku yang semakin melemah." Jelas Yixing panjang. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan datar.

"Dokter Park berusaha bersikap optimis, tapi aku tau dia mulai kehilangan harapan. Dan aku juga mulai kehilangan harapan. Jadi hari itu, ketika kau pergi ke studio, keadaan jiwaku sedang kacau. Aku merasa tertekan, putus asa, dan juga marah. Tapi aku tidak tau aku harus marah pada siapa. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang ada di sekelilingku waktu itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati diriku berdiri di puncak tangga, memandang ke bawah dan berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke bawah? Apakah aku akan cacat? Apakah aku akan mati?" Yixing tertawa sumbang. "Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, saat itu jiwaku sedang tidak seimbang."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing tanpa berkedip. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan namja itu.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan berkata pelan. "Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, aku mendengar suaramu dan Sehun. Suara kalian membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku yang buram, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan apa yang terjadi. Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan ketika aku sadar aku akan jatuh? Aku berpikir aku belum ingin mati. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi orang cacat. Aku masih ingin menari. Semua itu melintas cepat dalam pikiranku sampai aku menubrukmu."

Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. "Aku, yang awalnya berpikir ingin mencelakai diri sendiri, pada akhirnya malah membuatmu celaka. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku saat itu. Kau celaka karena kebodohanku." Yixing tersenyum sedih. "Itulah sebabnya aku bersikeras menawarkan diri membantumu meskipun saat itu kau jelas-jelas membenciku dan sama sekali tidak mau berurusan denganku."

Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yixing lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak membencimu." Katanya pelan tapi tegas.

"Tapi akhirnya kau menerima bantuanku, meskipun dengan berat hati, dan itu memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup." Melihat Junmyeon yang terlihat bingung, Yixing melanjutkan. "_Hyung_, menjadi pengurus rumahmu membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk menjalani hidupku. Lalu perlahan-lahan, aku sadar bahwa kau juga menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup."

Junmyeon tertegun. Apakah maksud Yixing sama seperti yang dipikirkannya? Apakah dia boleh berharap Yixing membalas perasaannya?

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Yixing menarik tangannya. "_Hyung_, kau tau apa yang sangat kuinginkan sekarang?"

"Apa?" tanya Junmyeon, berusaha mengabaikan rasa hampa yang menyelimutinya setelah Yixing melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar laguku."

"Laguku?"

"_Sunshine Becomes You_." kata Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Atau _Thinking of Zhang_?"

Junmyeon tertawa dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

****ooo****

Lima belas menit kemudian, Junmyeon masuk ke kamar rawat Yixing sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau lama sekali? Dan kenapa kau membawa kursi roda?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. "Tadi aku bertanya pada perawat apakah ada piano di rumah sakit ini. Katanya ada satu piano tua di ruang bermain bangsal anak." Lalu dia menepuk pegangan kursi roda di hadapannya. "Dan aku meminjam ini untukmu. Ayo, duduklah disini. Aku akan membawamu ke bangsal anak."

Yixing menatap kursi roda itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Atau kau lebih suka aku menggendongmu ke sana?" pancing Junmyeon.

Yixing mendengus. "Sepertinya kursi roda lebih aman."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Aku tau kau berbohong. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi."

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang bermain bangsal anak di lantai lima. Tidak ada seorangpun di ruang bermain pagi ini. Junmyeon mendorong kursi roda Yixing ke arah piano hitam di salah satu sudut ruangan. Junmyeon membuka tutup piano dan memainkan beberapa nada ringan.

"Hm, masih cukup bagus." gumam Junmyeon. Lalu dia menoleh pada Yixing. "Kau siap?"

Yixing mengangguk. Lalu kesepuluh jari Junmyeon mulai bergerak di atas piano dan alunan nada yang indahpun mulai terdengar. Yixing memejamkan mata dan kembali membayangkan hangatnya sinar matahari, padang rumput yang hijau, langit yang biru, rumput yang bergoyang, dan musim semi.

Mendengar bunyi gemerisik samar di belakangnya, Yixing membuka mata dan menoleh. Matanya melebar melihat orang-orang yang berkerumun di ambang pintu. Beberapa orang perawat, dokter, dan orangtua beserta anak-anak mereka memandang kagum ke arah Junmyeon yang sedang bermain piano. Para wanita mendesah senang dan menempelkan tangan mereka ke dada selama mereka mendengar pemainan Junmyeon.

Sama seperti waktu itu, rasa hangat kembali menjalari dada Yixing setiap kali mendengar lagu ini. Kehangatan itu menyelinap ke dalam jiwanya dan mengendap disana. Lagu ini memenuhi dada Yixing dengan harapan dan kebahagiaan. Dan Yixing ingin mempertahankan perasaan ini selama mungkin di dalam dadanya.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Yixing dan orang-orang yang menonton dari luar ruangan bertepuk tangan. Junmyeon terlihat terkejut, tidak menyangka dia telah mengumpulkan serombongan kecil penonton. Junmyeon berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah penonton.

"_Hyung_, kau membuat mereka semua terpesona." Kata Yixing setelah para penonton menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"Benarkah?" gumam Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menawan hati satu orang."

Yixing menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Dia menekan satu tuts piano dengan kikuk. "Terima kasih sudah memainkannya untukku."

Junmyeon merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas biru pada Yixing. Alis Yixing terangkat ketika melihat Voucher Permintaan Kepada Zhang Yixing di depan hidungnya. "Apa?"

"Untuk berterima kasih padaku, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Kata Junmyeon ringan.

Yixing tertawa dan menerima voucher itu. "Apa permintaanmu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

Junmyeon melihat tubuh Yixing menegang begitu dia mengucapkan permintaannya. Dia tau permintaannya mendadak, tapi Junmyeon hanya ingin Yixing memahami perasaannya tanpa kata-kata. Junmyeon ingin Yixing mengerti bahwa dia sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup Junmyeon, bahwa Junmyeon bersedia menggerakkan langit dan bumi untuk dirinya, bahwa Junmyeon bahkan bersedia menyerahkan jantungnya untuk Yixing seandainya itu bisa membuat Yixing tetap bertahan hidup.

"Baiklah."

Sepatah kata itu diucapkan Yixing dengan sangat lirih sampai Junmyeon hampir tidak mendengarnya. Junmyeon mengerjab dan menatap Yixing.

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir Yixing. "Kurasa aku bisa mengabulkannya."

Junmyeon menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai dia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Ini konyol. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, lalu kenapa dia mendadak gugup dan berkeringat dingin seperti ini?

Karena ini adalah Zhang Yixing. Namja yang memiliki seluruh hati dan jiwa Junmyeon. Namja yang Junmyeon cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuh dengan perlahan, memberikan kesempatan pada Yixing untuk mengurungkan niat. Tapi Yixing tetap diam dan membiarkan Junmyeon mendekatinya. Perlahan, Yixing mulai memejamkan matanya.

Junmyeon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Meski bibir Yixing terasa begitu dingin, tapi Junmyeon merasa kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa begitu ringan sampai dia merasa melayang dan dadanya terasa penuh sampai dia merasa akan meledak.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh detik. Setelah itu, Junmyeon menarik diri dan tersenyum kecil. "Nah, tidak sesulit dugaanmu kan? Semoga tidak terlalu mengerikan."

Yixing tersenyum malu. Dia memperbaiki letak selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya, berusaha menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu suara Junmyeon yang lembut memecah keheningan yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Junmyeon kembali merasakan Yixing menegang di sampingnya.

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Dia sudah mengatakannya dan dia merasa sedikit lega setelah menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya." Lanjut Junmyeon dengan nada yang lebih ringan.

Yixing masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Junmyeon bertanya-tanya apakah dia melangkah terlalu cepat. Tapi dia hanya ingin Yixing tau. Hanya itu. Jadi meskipun Yixing tidak bereaksi, Junmyeon tidak akan memaksa, karena dia tau Yixing mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani." Lanjut Junmyeon lagi.

Hening lagi. Tapi keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang terasa begitu canggung.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kuminta darimu." Junmyeon menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Yixing dengan dalam. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan bertahan hidup."

Yixing mengerjab.

Junmyeon meraih tangan Yixing dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Kalau bukan untukku, lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Yixing mendesah pelan. Dia menatap mata Junmyeon dengan dalam dan balas meremas tangannya. "_Hyung_, aku berjanji aku akan bertahan hidup. Aku akan menari lagi dan aku akan terus bertahan hidup sampai aku mendapat jantung baru. Untukku...untuk orangtuaku...untukmu."

****ooo****

Akhir pekan itu Yixing kembali ke atas panggung. Gedung pertunjukkan penuh. Tidak ada satupun bangku kosong malam itu. Semua orang ingin melihat Zhang Yixing menari setelah membaca dan melihat ulasan media. Mereka ingin melihat seperti apa Zhang Yixing yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Hyoyeon dan dianggap sebagai salah satu dari lima penari kontemporer terbaik dunia.

Dan Yixing memahami tanggungjawab yang dibebankan padanya. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Dia membuat semua penonton jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tepuk tangan penonton seolah-olah tak berakhir ketika Yixing muncul di atas panggung untuk memberi hormat setelah tirai diturunkan.

Tapi seperti yang diduga, Yixing merasa tidak sehat di akhir pertunjukkan, tapi dia tidak jatuh pingsan seperti waktu itu. Dia jatuh pingsan keesokan harinya dan sejak saat itu kondisinya terus melemah. Dokter Park mengharuskan Yixing dirawat di rumah sakit dan nama Yixing kini berada di puncak daftar pasien yang menunggu donor jantung.

Saat itu, kondisi Yixing bukan lagi menjadi rahasia. Rombongan Hyoyeon yang sebenarnya sudah kembali ke Daegu, terbang kembali ke Seoul untuk menjenguk Yixing setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Junmyeon dan orangtua Yixing adalah orang-orang yang paling sering menemani Yixing di rumah sakit. Tapi setelah dua minggu di rumah sakit, Junmyeon merasa Yixing mulai bersikap aneh padanya. Yixing mulai mengacuhkannya dan jarang berbicara dengannya. Awalnya Junmyeon merasa hal itu cukup wajar. Bagaimanapun, saat ini Yixing jauh lebih lemah daripada sebelumnya, jadi wajar kalau sekarang namja itu lebih suka berdiam diri.

Tapi suatu pagi, ketika Junmyeon datang menjenguknya seperti biasa, Yixing menatapnya dan bertanya datar. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Mmm?" gumam Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing yang berbaring di sampingnya. Namja yang dulunya ceria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih kurus, lebih pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di sekeliling matanya.

Mata hitam Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan tajam. "Kau tidak perlu datang setiap hari."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, pergilah." Desak Yixing. "Jangan menunda apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan karena kau terpaksa menemaniku disini."

"Tapi, Zhang..."

"Pergilah, _hyung_." Sela Yixing lebih keras. "Tolong pergilah."

Dan sejak hari itu Yixing tidak mau menemui Junmyeon.

"Dia tidak mau menemuiku?" tanya Junmyeon bingung ketika dia kembali ke rumah sakit keesokan harinya. "Kenapa?"

Victoria mendesah berat dan menggeleng. "_Ahjumma_ tidak tau, Myeon. Mungkin dia hanya ingin sendirian hari ini." Victoria tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Junmyeon. "Bagaimana kalau kau kembali lagi besok? Mungkin besok perasaannya sudah lebih baik."

Tapi Yixing tetap tidak mau menemui Junmyeon keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi. Hal ini membuat Junmyeon frustrasi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba tidak mau menemuinya, tidak mau berbicara dengannya, tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Yixing mau menemui Yuri, Yunho, Sooyoung, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia mau menemui Yifan dan Sehun, bahkan Luhan, salah seorang anggota baru di grup _b-boy_ Sehun. Dia juga mau menemui Siwon dan Yoona yang datang menjenguknya. Tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau menemui Junmyeon. Junmyeon jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Apa salahnya? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Yixing marah? Junmyeon sungguh tidak mengerti.

Meskipun Yixing menolak menemuinya, Junmyeon tetap datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Dia hanya ingin berada di dekat Yixing. Dia hanya ingin melihat Yixing. Meskipun namja itu mengabaikannya dan tidak mengakui keberadaanya, setidaknya Junmyeon masih bisa duduk di luar kamar Yixing. Yang terpenting adalah, Junmyeon tetap bisa berada di dekat Yixing dan tetap bisa melihat Yixing.

****ooo****

Hari itu adalah hari kelima belas Junmyeon datang ke rumah sakit dan diberitahu bahwa Yixing masih tidak mau menemuinya. Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum lesu pada Victoria yang terlihat tersiksa karena tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon masuk ke kamar rawat Yixing. Tanpa berkata-kata, Junmyeon duduk di bangku batu yang sudah sering didudukinya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar rawat Yixing terbuka dan Zhoumi melangkah keluar dengan lesu. Dari raut wajahnya, Junmyeon tau bahwa pria itu keluar bukan untuk menyuruh Junmyeon masuk.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, temani aku minum kopi." Ajak Zhoumi.

Junmyeon beranjak dan mengikuti pria itu ke kafetaria.

"Kopi disini mengerikan." Komentar Zhoumi ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja bundar di kantin rumah sakit. "Tapi kurasa kau harus menerima apa yang bisa kau dapatkan hari ini."

"Zha -maksudku Yixing bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak." Kata Junmyeon tanpa berpikir.

Zhoumi menatap Junmyeon sejenak. Sinar matanya terlihat lembut tapi sedih. "Yixing sedang sakit. Karena itu dia bersikap seperti itu. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung atau marah."

Junmyeon menunduk menatap kopi di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pria di hadapannya ini jelas-jelas menderita karena mencemaskan putranya, tapi dia masih bisa mencoba menghibur Junmyeon.

"Aku mengerti, _ahjussi_." Kata Junmyeon serak. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya Zhoumi pelan.

Junmyeon mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Junmyeon tersenyum muram. "Aku harap aku bisa seyakin _ahjussi_."

"Dia putraku. Aku mengenalnya."

"Aku hanya berharap bisa mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya suatu hari nanti. Mungkin kalau dia sudah bersedia menemuiku."

"Aku akan mencoba bicara lagi padanya."

Junmyeon tersenyum. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Zhoumi yang sudah beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Yixing. Meski tanpa hasil, tapi Zhoumi masih terus mencoba. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat sesuatu. Dia mengerjab ketika teringat sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini?

"Junmyeon-_ah_, ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi cemas ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas biru yang sudah lusuh. Sepertinya kertas ini adalah harapan terakhirnya untuk membuat Yixing bersedia menemuinya. Junmyeon meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja dan menyodorkannya ke arah Zhoumi.

"_Ahjussi_, bisakah aku meminta sedikit bantuan?" Pinta Junmyeon. "Tolong berikan ini padanya."

Zhoumi meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Dan permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin diijinkan menemuinya. Satu kali saja, kalau dia memang tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan mengantongi Voucher Permintaan Kepada Zhang Yixing. "Pasti akan kuberikan padanya."

Junmyeon mendesah lega. Sebersit harapan timbul dalam hatinya. Yixing pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia sudah berjanji. Akhirnya Junmyeon bisa menemuinya. "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintai putraku."

****ooo****

Baru dua hari kemudian Yixing mengabulkan permintaan Junmyeon dan mengijinkan Junmyeon masuk menemuinya. Zhoumi menepuk pundak Junmyeon dengan pelan ketika dia dan Victoria keluar dari kamar Yixing.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing yang setengah berbaring bersandarkan bantal-bantal. Junmyeon mendapati dirinya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ketika tadi menunggu di luar kamar, dia merasa ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Yixing. Banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi sekarang, ketika dia sudah berhadapan dengan Yixing, Junmyeon lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Pikirannya menguap begitu saja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Suara Yixing yang lirih terdengar jelas di kamar yang sunyi itu, membuat Junmyeon tersentak dari lamunannya. Junmyeon mengamati wajah Yixing dengan seksama, memperhatikan pipinya yang pucat dan cekung. Namja itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan seketika dada Junmyeon terasa sangat nyeri. Begitu nyerinya sampai dia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau menghindariku, Zhang." Gumam Junmyeon pelan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu disini."

"Apa maksudmu menghabiskan waktuku?"

Yixing mengabaikan pertanyaan Junmyeon. "Kau sudah ada disini sekarang, jadi sebaiknya kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Tolong jangan menghindariku."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah.

Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih tangan Yixing. Tapi Junmyeon mendadak ragu. Apakah Yixing akan menarik diri apabila Junmyeon menyentuhnya? Junmyeon tidak bisa menghadapi penolakan lain saat ini. Dia merasa hatinya tidak akan kuat menghadapinya. Jadi dia mengurungkan niat dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kalau aku membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf." Kata Junmyeon.

Yixing mengerjab lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak marah."

"Aku..." suara Junmyeon tercekat dan dia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan diri. "Kalau kau tidak mau bicara padaku, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak mau aku bicara padamu, itu juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menghindariku. Biarkan aku disini bersamamu."

Mata Yixing tampak berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

Setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut mata Yixing dan namja itu cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Tapi Junmyeon sudah melihatnya dan harapannya kembali terbit tanpa bisa dicegah. Yixing tidak mungkin menangis kalau kata-kata Junmyeon tidak berpengaruh baginya, kan? Kali ini Junmyeon memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yixing. Namja itu tidak menolak dan Junmyeon merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.

"Katakan padaku..." Bisik Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing sungguh-sungguh, meski namja itu masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Junmyeon, isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Yixing. Airmata perlahan mengaliri pipinya sementara dia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Apakah kau juga mencintaiku? Apakah ada sedikit saja kemungkinan kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Junmyeon lirih.

Airmata Yixing mengalir semakin deras dan isakannya semakin terdengar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Melihat Yixing menangis seperti itu membuat Junmyeon tersiksa. Dia merangkul bahu Yixing dan menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya sementara dia menempelkan pipinya ke kepala Yixing dan membisikkan kata-kata yang diharapkan bisa menenangkan namja itu.

Yixing membiarkan Junmyeon memeluknya, membiarkan Junmyeon mengecup keningnya, membiarkan Junmyeon mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya, tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

.

Dua minggu kemudian mereka mendapat berita bahwa jantung yang sesuai untuk Yixing sudah tersedia.

****ooo****

Lampu merah itu masih menyala. Lima jam sudah berlalu, namun operasi masih berlangsung. Seorang perawat terkadang keluar dari ruang operasi untuk menyampaikan perkembangan selama operasi kepada keluarga Yixing. Sejauh ini, perkembangan yang disampaikannya cukup positif.

Orangtua Yixing, Junmyeon dan Sehun berkumpul di depan ruang operasi dan menunggu dengan tegang. Sehun ada disana untuk menemani Junmyeon. Dia tau betapa pentingnya Yixing bagi Junmyeon. Orang butapun tau betapa Junmyeon sangat mencintai Yixing. Sehun tau Junmyeon membutuhkan banyak dukungan. Dan itulah yang Sehun berikan pada kakaknya sekarang.

Junmyeon menopangkan kedua siku ke paha dan menangkup kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat sebelum Yixing dibawa ke ruang operasi. Setelah kedua orangtuanya memeluk, mencium, dan mendoakannya, Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan memintanya mendekat.

Terus terang Junmyeon merasa takut. Sangat takut. Operasi transplantasi jantung bukanlah operasi sepele. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Junmyeon menghampiri ranjang Yixing dan meraih tangannya. Tangan Yixing terasa begitu kecil, rapuh, dan dingin.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia menyentuh pipi Junmyeon. "Kemarilah, _hyung_." Bisiknya. Junmyeon menunduk dan membiarkan Yixing merangkul lehernya. "Doakan semoga operasiku berhasil."

Junmyeon mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat ke mata Yixing. Dikecupnya bibir Yixing dengan lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu. Semoga berhasil. Dan kembalilah padaku."

Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan kembali. Untukmu."

Dan sekarang Junmyeon duduk menunggu dengan tegang. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat kecemasan yang sama di wajah semua orang. Junmyeon kembali menunduk menatap lantai.

Berapa lama lagi?

Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Semoga dia...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan Dokter Park keluar dari sana dengan wajah lelah. Junmyeon melompat berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu. Begitu pula dengan Sehun dan kedua orangtua Yixing.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan baik." Dokter Park menenangkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. "Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Kami sudah melakukan semua yang harus kami lakukan. Jantung baru sudah berdetak di dalam tubuh Yixing. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu dan mengawasi kondisinya selama seminggu ke depan. Dan berharap tubuh Yixing tidak menolak jantung baru yang diberikan padanya."

Awalnya, semua memang berjalan dengan baik. Tapi rupanya, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tiga hari kemudian, para dokter menyampaikan kabar itu. Dengan sangat menyesal mereka berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ternyata tubuh Yixing menolak jantung barunya.

****ooo****

Alunan nada itu menggema sampai ke seluruh aula pertunjukkan yang kosong itu. Junmyeon duduk di depan piano, kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah di atas tuts. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya sampai dia selesai memainkan nada terakhir lagu itu.

Tepuk tangan seseorang bergema di belakangnya. Junmyeon berbalik dan melihat Yifan berdiri di bawah panggung, di dekat barisan pertama kursi penonton.

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponmu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti ada disini." Kata Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Junmyeon merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia melihat ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari manajernya. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa tiket konsermu sudah terjual habis. Segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Terima kasih, Fan."

Yifan naik ke panggung dan menepuk pelan bahu Junmyeon. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak Junmyeon kehilangan Yixing. Selama sebulan pertama, Junmyeon hampir tidak mampu meninggalkan apartemennya. Dia seolah-olah kehilangan semangat hidup dan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Beruntung dia punya keluarga dan teman-teman yang selalu menahannya setiap kali dia jatuh. Perlahan-lahan, dia sudah bisa berfungsi kembali. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai bisa menembus kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya selama ini. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing tidak akan pernah kembali padanya, meski dia memohon kepada langit dan bumi sekalipun.

Meskipun luka dalam hatinya akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi Junmyeon yakin dia tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Dia telah kehilangan sebagian hati dan jiwanya pada hari Yixing meninggal. Dia tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Myeon, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan malam?"

Suara Yifan menyentakkan Junmyeon dari lamunannya. Tapi belum sempat Junmyeon menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar, Junmyeon bergegas menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya? _Ahjussi_? Tidak, _ahjussi_ sama sekali tidak mengganggu...Ya, tentu saja... Dimana? ...Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Maaf, Fan. Aku harus pergi menemui Zhoumi _ahjussi_."

"Pergilah." Sahut Yifan ringan. "Sampaikan salamku padanya."

* * *

><p>"Junmyeon-<em>ah<em>, sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu." Kata Zhoumi ketika mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari _Seoul Convention Hall_. "Jangan menjadi orang asing. Kunjungilah kami di Incheon sesekali. Kau tau, kau akan selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih. Bagaimana kabar _ahjussi _dan Victoria _ahjumma_?"

"Kami masih bertahan, meski istriku masih sering menangis setiap kali memikirkan Yixing."

Junmyeon memahami perasaan itu. Dia juga sering menunduk dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir setiap kali dia merindukan Yixing.

"Karena itu, istriku butuh sedikit waktu sebelum bisa membereskan barang-barang Yixing. Dan juga, _ahjussi_ minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyerahkan ini padamu lebih awal."

Junmyeon menatap _camera digital_ yang diletakkan Zhoumi di atas meja dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kami menemukannya di antara barang-barang Yixing yang kami bawa pulang dari rumah sakit. _Ahjussi_ yakin Yixing ingin kau memilikinya."

"_Ahjussi_ ingin aku menyimpannya?"

"Ya. Yixing meninggalkannya untukmu. Kurasa kau harus melihatnya." Kata Zhoumi yakin.

Junmyeon baru akan menyalakan _camera digital_ itu ketika Zhoumi menghentikannya. "Sebaiknya kau melihatnya di rumah. Aku juga harus segera pulang."

Zhoumi berdiri dan memeluk Junmyeon dengan hangat. "Kami pasti akan menonton konsermu minggu depan." Katanya ramah. "Junmyeon-_ah_, kuharap kau bahagia."

Berusaha menelan bongkahan pahit di tenggorokannya, Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku harap _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ juga bahagia."

****ooo****

Malam itu, Junmyeon kembali ke apartemennya yang sunyi dan hampa. Junmyeon menyalakan lampu ruang duduk dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Dia meletakkan _camera digital_ dari Zhoumi di atas meja. Setelah mengamati benda itu dengan ragu, akhirnya Junmyeon meraih benda itu dan menyalakannya. Gambar yang muncul di layar membuat nafas Junmyeon tercekat dan dia hampir menjatuhkan _camera digital_ di tangannya.

"Hai, _hyung_." Kata Yixing yang menatap lurus ke arah Junmyeon dari layar.

Mendadak mata Junmyeon terasa perih sementara seluruh emosi yang berhasil dipendamnya selama ini muncul kembali ke permukaan dan menerjangnya, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Melihat wajah Yixing di layar, mendengar Yixing memanggil namanya, mengingatkannya betapa dia merindukan namja itu. Dia begitu merindukan Yixing sampai sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Junmyeon tau Yixing merekam ini di rumah sakit dari seragam pasien yang dikenakannya. Wajah Yixing terlihat pucat, cekung, dan lelah, tapi dia masih mencoba tersenyum ketika menatap lurus ke arah kamera, ke arah Junmyeon.

"Aku belum pernah merekam diri sendiri, jadi ini terasa aneh." Kata Yixing kikuk. "Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini karena...karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Maksudku, kalau kau sedang melihat ini, itu berarti sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu secara langsung."

Junmyeon mengusap pipinya dan menutup mulut dengan satu tangan.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku sudah lupa bahwa kau masih memiliki ini." Yixing mengacungkan selembar kertas biru yang sudah lusuh. Itu Voucher Permintaan Kepada Zhang Yixing. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan meminta Appaku menyerahkan ini padaku."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu tadi ketika kau berada disini, tapi..." Yixing terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas perlahan. "_Hyung_, maafkan aku karena menghindarimu selama ini. Kurasa aku hanya bersikap bodoh dan berharap segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau kita tidak bertemu. Lebih mudah bagimu, juga bagiku. Tapi aku salah." Yixing menggigit bibir lalu melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu. Aku hanya berusaha menghindari perasaanku sendiri. Bagiku suatu perasaan tidaklah nyata kalau aku menolak merasakannya. Perasaan itu tidaklah nyata kalau aku menolak mengakuinya."

Yixing menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Dan...aku menghindar karena aku takut pada perasaan yang kau timbulkan dalam diriku." Yixing menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku merasa tidak berhak merasakan perasaan yang selalu membuatku bahagia tanpa alasan, yang selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap kali mengingatmu, yang selalu membuatku kembali berharap, yang membuatku kembali memikirkan kata 'seandainya'."

Mata Yixing terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Aku tidak berhak merasakan perasaan itu. Tidak sementara kondisiku masih seperti ini." Setetes airmata jatuh bergulir di pipi Yixing. "Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kutawarkan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kujanjikan."

Junmyeon memejamkan mata dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir di pipinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas. Demi Tuhan...apakah Yixing tidak tau bahwa Junmyeon tidak menuntut apapun darinya? Junmyeon hanya ingin berada di sampingnya, di dekatnya, bersamanya. Karena seperti yang sudah pernah dikatakannya pada namja itu, Junmyeon membutuhkannya. Yixing mungkin tidak membutuhkan Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon sangat membutuhkannya.

"Karena itu, ketika tadi kau bertanya padaku, aku tidak memberikan jawaban yang kau minta. Kau pantas mendapatkan semua yang terbaik di dunia ini, _hyung_. Dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu saat ini." Lanjut Yixing lirih. "Karena itu aku diam. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti, ketika aku mendapat jantung baru, ketika aku sehat kembali, ketika aku memiliki masa depan yang bisa kuserahkan padamu, aku akan berhenti menghindar. Saat itu aku akan berdiri tegak di hadapanmu dan memberikan jawaban yang pantas kau terima. Dan saat itu, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu."

Yixing menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Junmyeon juga menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Tapi kemudian aku berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapat jantung baru? Bagaimana kalau...bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdiri di hadapanmu dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu? Karena itulah aku merekam ini, untuk berjaga-jaga." Yixing kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke arah Junmyeon. Airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "_Hyung_, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mensyukuri hari dimana aku mengenalmu. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah bersabar menghadapi sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku, tapi...terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku." Suara Yixing berubah menjadi bisikan serak. Dia menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Junmyeon mengerjab, berusaha menyingkirkan airmatanya. Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar menyentuh wajah Yixing di layar. Dialah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Yixing. Karena telah menemaninya selama ini, karena telah bersabar menghadapinya meskipun dia bersikap buruk pada namja itu di awal perkenalan mereka, karena namja itu membuatnya bahagia selama ini.

Yixing menarik nafas dan kembali menatap layar. Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. "Satu-satunya penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang dan mengatakan semua ini secara langsung padamu. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Dan percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Junmyeon merasa dirinya berhenti bernafas. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dan dunia seolah-olah berhenti berputar.

Apakah dia salah dengar?

Sebersit harapan yang dikiranya sudah terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya tumbuh kembali, seiring jantungnya yang kembali berdetak. Dua kali lebih cepat. Dua kali lebih keras.

Apakah dia salah dengar?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon." bisik Yixing sekali lagi, seolah-olah ingin meyakinkan Junmyeon. "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku."

Junmyeon memejamkan mata sementara rasa lega yang hebat menguasainya, menyelubunginya, menyesakkannya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuat airmatanya kembali tumpah keluar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Akhirnya harapan yang tidak lagi berani diharapkannya itu terkabul. Akhirnya dia mendapat jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

Akhirnya dia tau Zhang Yixing mencintainya.

Itulah yang terpenting baginya.

Karena seandainya tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa dipercayainya, Junmyeon masih bisa bergantung pada keyakinan bahwa Yixing mencintainya.

Dan dia yakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Zhang Yixing mencintainya

****ooo****

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak tau kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dirinya. Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tau. Kurasa aku termasuk orang yang merasa kita tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta terjadi begitu saja. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri mencintai seseorang, sama seperti kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri membenci orang yang kita cintai."

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Tapi, kalau aku harus pertanyaan itu, kurasa aku akan berkata bahwa aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Zhang Yixing."

Mata Junmyeon menyapu sekeliling aula konser yang dipenuhi ratusan penonton. Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya duduk di barisan pertama kursi penonton. Yifan dan Sehun juga ada disana. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah Zhoumi dan Victoria yang juga duduk di barisan pertama. Mereka tersenyum menyemangati Junmyeon. Akhirnya mata Junmyeon terpaku pada kursi kosong di samping Victoria dan dadanya langsung terasa nyeri.

"Meskipun dia tidak bisa berada disini sekarang." Kata Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku harap dia mendengar lagu ini, dimanapun dia berada. Dan aku harap dia tau bahwa selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, lagu yang selalu membuat Junmyeon teringat pada Yixing dan setengah jiwanya yang hilangpun mengalun lembut, mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan besar yang sunyi senyap itu dengan nada-nada indah. Membuat para penonton mendesah dan memejamkan mata, membayangkan sinar matahari yang hangat, padang rumput yang hijau, dan langit biru tak berawan.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Hai semuanyaaaaa #tebarbunga

Ending yang sangat panjang ya?

Chapter 13, di_publish_ pada tanggal 13, mwehehehe xD

Akhirnya saya memutuskan _ending_nya sama ama novelnya, tapi semoga aja _angst_nya gak terlalu berasa ya.

* * *

><p><strong>~ cosmo : Ini next chap sekaligus chap <strong>_**ending**_**nya. Gomawo, chingu :D**

**~ Kin Ocean : Junmyeon udah dapat jawabannya di chap ini, meski keadaannya udah beda :(. Ah, saya juga suka pas bagian itu. Si junmen kayak mau bilang, Yixing boleh peluk dia kapanpun Yixing mau. Ini udah dilanjut, sekaligus **_**end**_**nya sih. Gomawo :D**

**~ BlackandBlue : Dua kata itu emang sederhana, tapi maknanya itu lho, beuh, dalem banget. Iya, si Junmen berusaha kuat biar dia bisa jagain Yixing. Tapi dia gak kuat nahan rasa takutnya sendirian, akhirnya dia curhat ke Sehun. Aih, kamu beruntung, chingu. Ini lanjutan sekaligus chap **_**end**_**nya. Gomawo :D**

**Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, reviewer, favoriter, dan follower sekalian. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak buat segala bentuk dukungan, semangat, saran, dan kritik yang udah kalian berikan untuk ff ini, dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih semuanya ~ **

**Dan maaf kalau seandainya ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian. **

_Saranghae_ all *kecupsatusatu*

Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya ~

Wanna to review in this last chapter? /wink/


End file.
